Young Justice: Next Step
by Angelus-v1
Summary: Years have passed, heroes have moved on, leaving their legacies in the hands of their proteges. Now a new League has formed, one not as tight knit as the old but that is not their biggest concern as their children, the next generation are looking to follow in their parent's footsteps. Each generation comes new challenges, the only concern is, will they be able to step up to them?
1. prologue

**AN: I'm back, everybody, with some good and bad news. Yes, I am still writing and posting YJ stories with another one I'm working on with this one. But unlike the last two seasons I did, this one will be more like a regular story instead of episodic in nature with this one most likely being the last of the series. Other stories will take place during the others in the timeline like a few of the short ones and YJ: VOW. Now with the new season in the works, I'm making my stories "YJ Legends", like what Disney did with the majority of Star Wars stories.**

 **Now depending on how the new season goes, I may or may not write tie-ins with those episodes. Though I do have some requests for the ones behind its production. Bring Wally back, bring on the Darksied arc, and keep SuperMartian alive and well.**

 **Now as always, enjoy the ride.**

Young Justice: Next Step

By Angelus-V1

Prologue

The papers read about the fall of Luthor enterprises. Lex Corp had all but disappeared from the industry business. It all began shortly after what was now known as 'The Crisis' where a demon from a place better left unnamed came close to bringing an apocalypse to Earth. The public gave thanks to the Justice League, their saviors against the end of life on the planet, never knowing the real heroes were a group of near inexperienced teenagers known as Titans.

A year after The Crisis, Lex Luthor, who had been away on sabbatical, came back into the public eye and restarted his bid for the White House. His victory was a landslide and his term was the finest America had ever known. Stocks rose to record highs, the dollar was never stronger, unemployment fell to almost half of a percent, universal healthcare was available to the public, education programs were churning out a record number of graduates, factories were shipping goods to other countries, and new technology was making life easier and more enjoyable. It was a high time for America's citizens as they were finally in an age where terrorism was not something to be on guard against twenty four-seven. People finally had time to breathe.

Then the questions began.

Headed by reporter, Clark Kent and his wife, Lois, President Luthor was always on his toes at every conference he had. Questions on his time away from the country, his limp, the mystery woman in his life, the young girl seldom seen in public, what his company was involved in now that he were president, and why he was always stressed.

The questions started easy enough to answer, he was out of country with his family to mourn for a loved one where he had an accident that severely damaged his knee. When pressed, he was forced to give details on his relationship with the woman known as Queen Bee, the late dictator of Bialya. He was ready with a response about the young girl seen with him and introduced her as his and Queen Bee's daughter, a child kept secret from the public as to protect her from the assassins responsible for her mother's death who were still at large.

His stress was blamed on the loss of the woman he deeply loved and how he was trying to live up to being a hero in his child's eyes when she got older. Questions of his company were handed over to his assistant, Mercy Graves who shared day to day duties with a Mister Corbin.

Being a man of high intellect, Lex Luthor had an answer for every question, a reason for everything. But it finally came to an end.

On the eve of his second term as president, a massive catastrophe rocked the industry that was his. Deeply guarded information was exposed, shedding light on corporate espionage done on his behalf. Documents indicating he was behind some unethical scientific experiments and discoveries made their way to the public as well as a plan costing tax payers billions of dollars for the eradication of beings such as likes of Superman should they turn against the public and worries of a genetic arms race.

With everything hitting the fan and being exposed, President Lex Luthor was soon finding himself in the position of the villain before the people of America and the world. His ratings dropped to a little over ten percent almost overnight with those in his cabinet distrusted him just as fast. This was just the tip of the iceberg as more information was released, revealing a type of cancer not known to men quickly spreading throughout his body, causing him extreme bouts of pain and moments of senility. The mysterious cancer had made living almost impossible for him with the pain it caused but it would fail to take his life as an unknown party assassinated him while giving a public speech in front of the White House.

With the former President Lex Luthor now dead, multiple questions rose, the largest of which was, who released the information and saw fit to end his life. Lexcorp was divided and sold off with Wayne enterprises ending up with a large portion of it while a young up and coming individual gained control of half of what was left. Then there was the revelation of another offspring of Lex's, a young man who managed to keep what was left of his father's company.

But of course, this was still just the tip of the iceberg.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** .alverez and everybody, after this chapter, I will be updating on Sunday's. I just wanted this one out today to keep the interest going. And thanks to the follows and faves already, that was a welcome surprise. More to come including twists and turns galore.

1.

Thailand

August 31

03:28 UTC

It was a hot night. Hardly any wind blew through the trees of a thick, green jungle where mountains bordered three sides with a beach serving as the only entrance some ten miles away. Nocturnal animals made their noises as they hunted, mated, or fled from a predator so quiet was not the word to describe the scene in the least.

Located in the center of the jungle rose a large plateau. A shrine was placed on its top decorated with golden statues of Buddha and tigers with its architecture reflecting the native country. A large balcony with waist high stone railing led to the front of the building where a massive red wooden and steel door kept intruders out. Potted plants containing tropical foliage lined the balcony as did even more statues of animals, both real and non, taking up space in carefully lined positions in front of the door.

The night, as noisy as it was from the lunar active animals, was shattered at the sound of multiple explosions. Large stones from the building's roof flew into the air as the eruptions went off one after another in various twists and turns similar to dominos being lined up then toppled over.

A pause lasting several seconds occurred after the last explosion with several loud 'pops' taking place as the corners of the massive door were heavily damaged. A moment later, both came crashing down as a black clad figure slammed into them feet first and landed outside. Avoiding being shot from behind, the masculine figure bolted from the demolished door and leapt over the situated statues with their feet barely touching them for a second.

"Stop him!" Rushing out of the building, a black clad ninja wearing a red sash ordered his group of red ninjas after the escaping man.

With three repeating what the first figure did and stayed on the statues, the others ran between the stone monuments. Half way past the carved beings, the group failed to notice their eyes light up a moment before beams of electricity shot from them. They were all taken out by the electrical discharge and fell to the granite floor of the balcony, putting a stop to the lead ninja who dared not follow.

At the end of the statues, the first black clad man drew a device from their belt and held it over their head. A loud 'pop' occurred as two grapple hooks fired, one at the roof of the building and another into the jungle.

"HUAGH!"

Moving to the side, the black clad man avoided being struck by the sword of the first ninja. He was immediately dispatched with a swift kick to the temple with the second and third taking his place. Swords sliced through the air as they double teamed the intruder with each one missing its intended target. Shurikens flew through the air but were expertly dodged, flying into the jungle or striking the railing instead.

With a grunt, the intruder leapt into the air and landed a boot to the two ninja's faces, sending them to the floor and grabbed the still hanging contraption suspended on the grapple line when a shot rang out and struck their chest.

Lowering their weapon, the leader of the ninja group looked at the intruder with a sly grin underneath his mask. "You dare to cross the Shadows?"

The intruder, with a hand on their chest fell back onto the railing. Under their palm was a dart, most likely a tranquilizer, but it could be a fatal one as well.

"No one destroys a Shadow temple and lives. I will see to it you are punished severely for this trespass."

Hunching over, the intruder looked to have fallen to their knee when they stood up. Giving a wave, the intruder hopped onto the railing behind them and back flipped off the balcony with the grappling device in hand. As they sailed into the jungle on the zip line, they tossed a smoke pellet on the floor, blinding the Shadow ninja to make their escape.

Enraged at the intruder, and himself for losing them, the ninja roared angrily as he fought to clear the smoke around him while the intruder landed on the jungle floor over one hundred yards away and took off running for the beach.

Taking out a cylindrical device, the escapee pressed a red button on its top as they continued running. It would be some time before they would be pursued as they made sure none of the sleeping Shadows would be able to leave their rooms without a bulldozer to remove the destroyed roof sections outside their quarters.

With nine miles to the beach, the intruder knew they were in for a tiring run through the jungle, if they had to run that is, as a dark red blur came out of nowhere and scooped them up before disappearing into the darkness as if no one were there to begin with.

(-)

Arriving on the beach, the red figure let the black clad intruder down then looked back at where the temple was located. "You get it?"

"Yeah. What took you so long?" the intruder asked in a muffled voice.

"Ah you know, sand's hard to run on. Then there's the dark, the trees, roots poking out of the ground." Facing the black clad individual, a red headed man in a suit reminiscent of The Flash's placed his hands on his hips.

"Any more smartaleck answers?" Undoing a knot in the back of their head, the figure loosened their mask and took it off.

"You sure that's a good idea? We're still in enemy territory."

"It's fine." Taking the mask off fully, long blonde hair fell down a woman's back, ending just past her shoulders. "Shadows don't really guard sites like these, Wally."

"Fine." Removing his goggles, Wally, now in a modified dark red Flash uniform with lightning insignias spreading out from the chest mounted emblem shared by his speedster family, looked at his wife. "So? Where is this thing you risked your life for?"

He then plucked the dart from Artemis' chest and held it up to look at it. The extra padding she wore not only gave her a masculine look, fooling whoever saw her for a man, but also prevented the dart from striking her skin.

Reaching behind her, Artemis pulled free a carefully wrapped object from a hidden pouch just above her belt. Taking the cloth off of it, she looked down at the mask her father, Lawrence Crock wore as his assassin guise of Sportsmaster. "Mom wanted this as an insult to the Shadows when she died. She wanted me to destroy it as a sort of symbolic gesture of how she left her old life behind and I chose something more than the criminal lifestyle. Shadows took him out after finding out he helped me and Jade free you from Darkseid remember? Can't believe he actually did something good after everything, you know?"

"Well," scratching his head, Wally gave her a nod, "if it's important to you, it's important to me. Glad you didn't end up on the other side. But next time you want to do something like this, I'm going in with you and not playing get-a-way driver, okay?"

"Whatever you say, 'Minute Man'. Let's just go home."

Blushing, Wally, now the new Flash, took out a semi-round device from an arm mounted compartment in his glove. "I told you, that doesn't leave the bedroom."

Letting out a laugh, Artemis walked into the white light of a Boom Tube with her husband following her.

Palo Alto

August 31

14:14 UTC

At the home of Wally and Artemis West, rock music played loud enough to shake the windows and small decor on their sills. Those passing by took quick, questionable glances at the white wooden structure before continuing on their walk or heading to the next mailbox as the mailman did.

"Best yard in the neighborhood but I bet the inside is a disaster." Retrieving the next house's mail, the middle aged man headed down the sidewalk to continue his route. Had he been able to look inside, he would not be surprised at how correct he was in his assumption.

" _...and another thing, I am just plain tired of the so-called 'Man of Steel' being the glory hog he is_ ," a radio personality said. " _Here we have men and women providing services to secure our streets and this fool goes and does their jobs for them. Never mind he has powers, I'm just sick of this Boy Scout pretending he's only in it to help the so called helpless. And where's the cape? He wears a hood and not a cape. To this I say...POSER! Now back to the hard rock hits provided by a real hero, me, Leslie Willis. Your shock jock that's hot to trot_."

Inside the living room where the music was coming from, the main couch was covered in blankets and pillows with a TV tray loaded with juice, Gatorade, Sprite, water, and medicine but no patient. Instead, the one who was supposed to be sick was currently dancing in a sleep shirt reaching to her ankles as she balanced four party sized pizzas fresh from the oven in one hand and carried a cold bottle of soda in the other while her cell phone was pinched between her shoulder and cheek.

"So tell me, Mrs. Hooper's test, how'd it go?" she asked the person on the other line as she tip toed through empty bags of junk food and magazines. She was forced to yell with how loud the music was with the TV cranked up to hear cartoons as well. "What 'dew get?" She took a large bite of the top pizza after placing the bottle of soda on the coffee table.

Plopping down on the couch, the teen girl scratched her head, fingers clawing through her short strawberry blonde hair in a style similar to her father's at her age as she held the bottle between her thighs and twisted the cap off to take a swig of the carbonated orange liquid.

"B plus, eh? Okay, make sure to text me the answers when you get out of prison. My parents? They think I'm sick and gone for the day. They won't be back until after six. Hey, do me a favor and get me a bag of kettle corn, I'm starving to death here."

She then took another bite of the pizza.

"Actually I'm kind'a busy this weekend. Next Saturday I can go but I got to go to out of town with my folks for a family trip. Ooh, how's what's his face and what's her name doing? They broken up yet?"

She took another bite.

"Girl, make your move! You've been crushing on him since last week when he took his shirt off in gym. Just go for it you sissy! No. No, he did not! He cheated on her?! Why that mother-"

"Isis Irene West! Get off that phone, turn that music off, and get over here right now!"

Freezing in her seat, the teenage girl winced at how loud her name was yelled, louder than the combined volumes of the music and Plucky Duck's antics. Turning to look behind her, she saw both mother and father standing between her and the kitchen with stern looks on their faces. Both were in their civilian clothes and waited for her to do as they said. Except for Wally who stared at the three remaining pizzas. He had a high metabolism after all.

"Um, Amber?" Isis said into the phone after turning the music and TV off with the universal remote. "I'll call you back. If I'm not dead."

Name: Isis Irene West

Nickname: Irey

Age: 17

Meta Human

Occupation: High School Student

House of Mystery

August 31

15:59 UTC

"Oh yeah, you are flawless."

Standing in front of a mirror in a white towel wrapped around his waist, a teenage boy admired his reflection while standing in his bathroom. Freshly showered after his day at school, he carefully inspected his face for any blemishes and checked his teeth for any excess food between them. Sucking on them, he stood back and grabbed a hair dryer. Using his special comb, he went about carefully getting his hair to the right dampness then allowed the long follicles to air dry as he felt he looked better using that particular step in his primping.

"Walla." He said as he stood back and looked himself over. "I am perfection. A hot slice of fresh beefcake."

"Not by a long shot, boy."

Jumping at the voice just outside the door, the boy dropped his comb on the counter and carefully opened the only way in and out of the bathroom. "Um, hi dad."

"Hello, son." John Constantine, one of the world's top occultists, motioned for his son to come into his bed room. "And it's 'voila', by the way."

"Um, give me just a sec." Closing the door, the teenager could be heard saying something then came out a moment later wearing a pair of black pleated slacks and a long sleeved white shirt with sweater vest. His pitch black hair was tied in a low pony tail, ending near the middle of his shoulder blades. "Yes, sir?"

"Your mother, Lord rest her soul," John said, "wanted me to give you this."

"Dad, mom's not dead. She's just mad you were playing poker with the seven deadly sins last night and didn't like how Lust was looking at you."

"Understand the reason she looks at people the way she does and then explain that to her, 'kay?" Handing the boy a small, brown, leather bound book, John crossed his arms and watched how his son looked it over. He was almost a splitting image of his mother with his black hair and blue eyes. All but his chin and nose were from her with those two features from his father.

"What's this for? The pages are blank."

"You need to decipher it. It holds spells you need to learn, Keep it with you at all times and work on getting them to appear on the pages."

"Zachary?" Entering the bedroom with a knock, Zatanna, John Constantine's wife approached her son. "Oh, I see you have the book I wanted to give you."

"Still not talking to me, Zatanna?" John asked.

"Yeah, um, thanks, mom," Zachary told her.

"I wanted to tell you I'll work with you after school on getting the spells to appear. After dinner tonight, we'll work on getting the basics of it revealed so you can study them."

"And what are we having tonight, dear?" John asked.

Placing a hand on her son's shoulder, she looked him in the eyes as she ignored her husband. "These will aid you in strengthening your magic abilities. Always keep them on your person and refer to them if you ever need to. These are the first spells I learned on my own when I was a teenager and this book will keep them and you safe. Once you learn how to summon them, you will then learn how to use them properly. Unlike me who had a few mishaps now and then."

"Thanks, mom," Zachary told her.

Whistling, John tried to get his wife's attention. "Right here, love."

Sighing, Zatanna gently squeezed her son's shoulder. "And tell your dad if he ever wants to speak to me again, he needs to swear he will never play cards with that sin ever again."

"Again, Lust is always like that!" John exclaimed. "She always has and always will be like that! She's Lust! It's how she was made!"

"And tell him if he wants to eat, he'll prepare dinner tonight. Rack of lamb. Cheesecake for dessert." With a small smile, the dark hired beauty known as Zatanna left the room. "And he has to make it himself, no help from the house or otherwise."

Alone in the room, John and Zachary stared at the door Zatanna left through. Letting out a sigh, John pinched his nose and shook his head. "Gotta love the strong ones."

Grinning, Zachary watched as his father followed after his mother then looked down at the book before slipping it in a pocket. He then looked over at his desk where his notebook lay. He still had homework to do but with an incantation taught to him by his father in secret, it would be done in no time. Then again, knowledge was power and he did have a few hours until diner was ready.

Name: Zachary Zatara-Constantine

Age: 14

Meta Human

Occupation: High School Student

Gotham City

August 31

16:02 UTC

Within the garage of a two story house near the outskirts of the massive city, a teenage girl breathed heavily as she sat on a bench. The dimly lit room housed various workout equipment mostly used for gymnastics and were all put to good use. Sweat soaked her hair, which was tied into a braid down to her shoulder blades with a red streak flipping close to her left eye.

Taking a long drink from a water bottle, she let the cool liquid flow down her throat then sat the plastic container to the side. She still had one more routine left before her workout was finished, the rings.

Wiping her hands dry with a towel, she tossed it away then leapt three feet off the ground and clutched onto the hanging wooden rings supported by cables. It was a simple routine for her as she swung her legs upwards and performed a handstand before flipping around on one arm and going into a complicated set of twirls an Olympian would be jealous of. It was something her father and mother taught her to do and was second nature.

"Carrie!" called a woman's voice from inside the house. "Carrie, you here, dear?"

"I'm here, mom," the teenage girl replied before she dropped back to the floor.

Walking onto the garage, a middle aged woman with slightly faded red hair waited for her daughter to grab her water and towel. The woman, Barbara Gordon smiled as she embraced her sweaty daughter.

"Get cleaned up," Barbara instructed. "Your father's on his way for dinner tonight."

"Finally taking a night off?" Carrie asked.

"Looks like it. But you know him. We may not have him for long so we-"

"Make sure to be together as much as we can," Carrie finished. "Think he'll let me go out with him sometime soon?"

Shrugging, Barbara sighed. "I don't know. You know how he is. Dick's obsessed with keeping you safe after the Two-Face incident."

"Mom, he's dead. What's dad got to worry about?"

"In this city, lots."

"But I can take care of myself," Carrie argued. "I showed him I can fight, I can throw, and I can even keep up with him in the cave when he was my age."

"You think you can throw?" Barbara asked with a grin.

"You know I can, mom."

Reaching into a thin pouch on the back of her belt where her shirt covered, the former Batgirl unsheathed a Bat-A-Rang And held it before her. "Prove it."

Grinning, Carrie took the weapon and glanced at a dart board on the garage door some thirty feet away. She then wound up and threw the metal object, hitting just shy of the bull's eye.

"Good. Very good," Barbara acknowledged. "Making momma proud. I'll talk to him again. But just understand he worries about you. You almost died when you were young and he just wants what's best for you."

"But mom, I want to be like you. You were out there busting heads and solving cases with dad and grandpop. Damian was younger than me when he was a Robin. I just want my chance."

"And you'll get it, I promise." Hugging her daughter, Barbara patted her back.

Trough the thin spandex of her top, she could feel the scars from the burns her daughter had. They reminded her of her own, but instead of being from the flaming debris of a battle, they were from a surgery to give the older woman the ability to walk again. Memories of those scars her daughter now carried haunted Barbara and more so, Dick. They were a reminder of how close they were to losing Carrie at only five years old. She just hoped her common-law husband would see how the same could have happened to him and it was better to have their daughter trained for any situation like they were instead of trying to stay out of trouble.

Name: Carrie Grayson-Gordon

Age: 14

Normal Human

Occupation: High School Student

Atlantis

August 31

18:37 UTC

"Next up, Reef and Finn! Hurry and take your positions!"

Surrounded by a large group of teenage students, a military instructor waited for the two he had chosen to enter the training arena within a large dome-shaped gymnasium made specifically for those showing prowess for the Atlantian army.

Making their way from their places around the sand floor arena, a pink skinned humanoid Atlantian with a ridged fin centered on his head and a humanoid shark swam to two lines marking their starting positions. Both were outfitted in primarily gray training uniforms with blue patches on their abdomens, thighs, and forearms as well as brandishing training weapons they were most adversed in using.

"You two know the rules," the instructor said as he stood between them. "No magic. This is physical combat only. When I say stop, I mean stop. Understand Finn?"

Scoffing, the shark humanoid rolled his eyes, as much as one could tell if his black eyes rolled at all.

"I mean it this time, Finn. You so much as go frenzy out here, you will be kicked out of the academy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sure, sure. I'll go easy on the squib." Grinning with a mouth full on sharp teeth, Finn rose his battle staff into position as Reef nervously held onto his twin axes.

"Begin!" the instructor shouted.

As the two students engaged in training combat, the rest of the ten person class looked on with interest. Finn was known for his natural strength and fighting skills, sometimes earning the right to go against two opponents at once. But the only thing holding him back was his inability to control his 'Frenzy' state where he acts on pure instinct and has sent four students to the infirmary because of it. He was a dangerous foe with no one able to best him, save one.

With the training exercise going on, a figure entered through a long tunnel located on the second floor of the dome. Swimming to the edge where a stone railing kept those upstairs from falling, even though they could swim, the figure stood and crossed their arms with their right one being a liquid form from the bicep down in place of the missing limb.

"You're done!" Sweeping the legs out from Reef, Finn leapt above the falling pink skinned Atlantian and drove his knees onto Reef's shoulders to shove him down the rest of the way. To claim the victory, the shark humanoid had his battle staff across Reef's neck to signal the end of the skirmish.

"Very good, Reef," the instructor said as the student got to his feet. " I see you have been working on your counters."

"Thank you, sir," Reef said.

"Just remember, we fight in water, that means we have three hundred and sixty degrees to guard, escape, and attack. Had you continued your momentum and flipped over, you may have had the opportunity to strike back."

"Thank you, sir. I'll remember that."

"Please," Finn snorted. "I'm the winner here. If this were a real fight, he would be dead and I would live to fight another of these squibs and do the same to them."

"Finn, this is training," the instructor explained. "There are no losses here. Reef did not lose, he learned, remember that. On the battlefield you do not get do overs and that is why we train constantly."

"I still won," Finn said with his arms outstretched. "I still knocked him down and landed a finishing blow first. That's all that matters in battle. Besides, there is no one here I have yet to lose to."

"For being so young you have an absurd amount of pride and overconfidence." Motioning for Reef to head back to the group, the instructor told Finn to take his place again. "Lorena, front and center."

Moving from the group as Reef retook his seat, a young , dark skinned girl swam to the unoccupied fight line and sat foot on the sand with the grace of a mermaid. Her black hair floated around her, looking like a mane until she swept it back and down behind her.

"Been wanting a rematch with you," Finn said with a glare. "Hate ties."

"Three skirmishes, three stalemates. Let's see if one of you can get a victory on the other for once." Raising his hand, the instructor motioned for the two to get ready.

Twirling his battle staff, Finn struck an aggressive pose. Across from him, Lorena drew twin metal rods from holsters on her thighs. They were slightly bent due to their design, and struck a defensive pose.

"Begin!" the instructor yelled.

Like usual, Finn attacked first, shooting forward and striking out with his staff in a diagonal attack. He missed as Lorena dodged to her left and stayed suspended in the water, her webbed hands and feet aiding her as she kept away from her opponent's strikes. She knew how he moved, always taking an aggressive fighting style and using his strength to aid him in his movements in the water. Like her, he had a lineage behind him and was trained by his father in his spare time.

Taking another swipe with his weapon, Finn telegraphed it purposefully and counted on Lorena to move like she did previously. Instead of setting up for another attack, he used his staff to lift himself up and landed a kick to her side, which she was incredibly prepared for as she blocked it and knocked his staff away. Feeling his point of balance disappear, Finn suspended himself off the floor and engaged Lorena several feet from the ground.

Lashing out with his clawed hands, Finn tried to grapple Lorena and failed as the young woman used his momentum and flipped him over herself by planting her foot in his hip and clasping onto his forearms. The shark humanoid fell to his back and let out a roar as he quickly got back up and shot straight at Lorena.

"Finn, calm down!" the instructor ordered.

The words fell on dear ears as Finn went into frenzy mode, taking wild slashes at Lorena with his eyes turning white from the protective film covering them like a normal shark's would.

"Finn!"

Counting on this, Lorena kept away from the attacks and had her weapons come alive, forming blunted swords, and countered every attack Finn threw at her until she created an opening and landed a knee to his jaw.

Not allowing him to get up further than his knees, Lorena wrapped him up with a pair of whips her swords turned into. The neon blue restraints held fast as the shark humanoid struggled to get free, chomping at the empty water as he tried to get closer to Lorena but to no avail.

"Finn," the instructor shouted, "you are hear-by suspended from this academy! I told you to keep your temper in check and still you went frenzy!"

Yelling something inaudible, as his growls and roars slurred his speech, Finn continued to thrash when he was suddenly enveloped in ice. The frozen liquid quickly covered him from the neck down and kept him from moving.

"You need to cool down, big boy," Lorena told him then dropped her whips. She then holstered her water bearers and turned to the instructor. "I used sorcery after I had won. He would have continued fighting."

"Same way I saw it. Good job. Your father would be proud." Giving her a bow of his head, the instructor received a salute in return as Lorena stood at attention and slapped a closed fist over her chest.

All the while, her father, Kaldur'Ahm watched and grinned at the job his daughter did.

Name: Lorena Clay

Age: 15

Atlantean

Occupation: Student at the Atlantean Military Academy

North Pole

August 31

18:59 UTC

With the howling wind, frozen snow covered white land, and extreme temperatures, one would consider the Northern Pole of planet Earth to be inhospitable. A normal person would be forced to wear large amounts of layered clothing to keep warm from the harsh elements with even that not providing enough to keep them alive for more than a few hours. But the teenage boy currently sitting on a snow dune wearing shoes, jeans, and a short sleeve shirt was not normal.

Looking out over the vast snow covered land, the boy with red eyes sat with his arms resting on his knees as the icy wind blew through his jet black hair, making the top flow in the breeze as the sides of his head were buzzed. His eyes were on the sunset, or at least that what he called it as the days and nights were vastly different this far north. Maybe it was sunrise for all he knew. He really did not care as it was all the same to him as he simply enjoyed the peacefulness of the area around him.

Gathering a batch of snow in his hand, the teen formed it into a ball, not with his hands, but with his mind. The ball then turned into a model of an otherworldly vehicle, a ship he had seen several times on his trips off world to that of his mother's family. It was sleek and reminiscent of one of the fighters in a movie set in a galaxy far, far away with its four wings separating as it rotated in his hand.

Closing his fist, he had the model turn back into a ball then had it form to become a delicate stem with small thorns. White leaves formed on it as the stem lead up to a closed bulb that slowly opened into a rose. It was a beautiful creation he had made as it glistened in the sunlight.

Bringing him out of the trance he seemed to be in, a sound similar to a horn broke the silence and took his attention from the snow formed flower to a small fuzzy animal running up to him. Smirking, he had the rose turn back into a ball and fall into his hand. As the animal came within range, he threw the snowball and nailed it on the head. The creature looked around itself as if it were taken by surprise as the teen laughed.

"Come on, boy," the teen called.

Responding, the fuzzy animal ran to him, making its sounds as it moved into his lap and was petted and scratched behind its ears. The animal, a polar bear, drooled as the boy gave it what it wanted and made a satisfying sound amid the teen's laughter.

"Finally woke up, huh?"

The small bear made another sound as it flipped onto its back to receive a belly rub.

"Got you something. My mom made them last night."

Reaching into a pocket, the teen pulled out a bag of three cookies, sugar, and gave them to the bear. He watched as the animal quickly devoured them, licking its lips once finished.

"Hmm, I see. You are so wise for being so young," the teen said. "Like a little furry Buddha. Hmm? What's that? I'm strange? Just cause I'm talking to a polar bear like a loon doesn't make me strange. What makes me strange is I'm carrying on a pretend conversation with a polar bear like he can actually talk and we can understand each other. That makes me strange."

The bear only sat and cleaned his mouth from the remaining crumbs.

"That and the fact I just channeled my inner Anchorman. Those make me strange."

Climbing up on the teen's thigh, the bear licked the side of his face. He strongly resembled his father with traces of his mother, most notably his bright solid red eyes.

"I think mom's got some left over fish she made for dinner. Wanna go back and get a piece?"

Making a low, playful growl, the polar bear cub flipped onto its back and rubbed itself in the snow. Watching the young animal for a bit, the teen laughed at its antics before hearing another polar bear from several yards away. Instantly, the cub flopped back over and called back before receiving one last quick pet to its head and took off back to its mother.

"Maybe next time, buddy."

After watching his animal friend scamper off, the teen leaned back with his arms supporting him in a reclining position. It was not until a few moments later when he heard his mother in his mind, telepathically calling him back to the house, if it could be called a house. Responding the same way, the teen gave a sigh and stood up. As he watched the glistening snow and his animal friend leave, he began to float into the air.

"Night, Fig."

Wishing his polar bear a goodnight, the teen turned and flew the way he came toward a large Crystal-like structure seemingly rising from the snow and ice. He and his parents literally lived on top of the world within the towering Fortress of Solitude.

Name: Carter Kent

Nickname: CK

Age: 16

Kryptonian/Human/Martian Hybrid

Occupation: High School Student


	3. Chapter 2

Letitflow0992 - Oh yeah. There are a few other new generation characters making an appearance down the line.

Guest - Yeah. I wanted Carter to resemble the 90's Superboy with the haircut.

Eric - Never too late. Just enjoy the ride.

2.

Luthor Tower - Metropolis

September 3

07:52 UTC

Heading down a long hallway with several well dressed men and women in suits behind him, a man in his mid thirties marched with a certain swagger as he headed to his office. Brightly lit corridors branched away from the one he occupied with his presence with office workers stopping in their tracks at the sight of him.

Everything was made to be pleasing to the eye with a welcome vibe to it as the walls were made of lightly stained wooden panels and decorated with elegant lamp fixtures that were not too bright or dim. Tables displaying statues and vases of flowers added a sophisticated decor while the off-white carpet could not have been any cleaner than it was.

"Mister Luthor," several of the men and women said as they fought for his attention.

"Mister Luthor, you have a three o'clock meeting regarding the merger with Science International in conference room twelve.

"Mister Luthor, I need your signatures to finalize the employee three percent raise at the end of the month."

"Mister Luthor, we have a delivery of office equipment from Offprod for the science division that is not scheduled today and they need authorization to accept it."

As the questions and requests continued, the head of the company quickly signed off or told them what to do.

"Sometimes I wonder what has happened to people now-a-days," Luthor said.

"Excuse me?" one of the women asked.

"Take initiative," Luthor explained. "My father always told me to take initiative in the work place and in life. We, the chosen who lead, look for those who show that quality."

"Well, Mister Luthor-"

"Alexander, please ,Violet."

"Alexander," Violet, the dark skinned young woman repeated, "I remember when I started here in the mail room, your father was known as no nonsense man who had others look for the best in people. He was strict in how his company was run and-"

"And was also a two-faced person who sought to destroy the only beings in this world who strive to protect it as well as develop ties with a world wide terrorist organization." He paused and looked into a mirror near his office and straitened out his tie. "Sorry, I should say, intergalactic terrorist organization."

None of the men or women said a word at his remark.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Alexander Luthor said, "my father was an egotistical man who got everything he wanted and only wanted more. He saw a man with powers he could never have and sought to destroy him out of jealousy due to people not seeing him as a hero like they did the Super man. He did what he could as president and it cost him his sanity. It was hard work running this country and making it better than it ever has been even though every American saw him as the leader and hero he wanted to be seen as. When he was diagnosed with cancer, he found me and asked to take control of his company. I did so obviously. But just remember, I am not my father. I may have his blood in my veins, but not his mind set in my head. Do not demand the son to pay for the sins of the father or expect him to. I just want to make this company better in the eyes of those he wronged and betrayed. Nothing more, nothing less."

Turning, Alexander opened the double doors to his large, elaborately decorated office with Windows lining three of the sides. Situated at the top of the remodeled Lex Corp tower, it had a breathtaking view of the city with the large globe of the Daily Planet in the center of the skyline. Across the room in the center of the large glass wall sat Alexander's custom desk as large as a king sized bed and a throne-like executive chair made from the finest Corinthian leather.

Large TV monitors lined the wall where he entered through, each displaying stock numbers twenty-four seven. Crossing the room, he barely made a sound as his finely dressed feet stepped on one of a kind rugs from the Orient with three large black leather couches partially surrounding a glass coffee table with a few books lying on top, one of which was his father's biography.

"I'm going to have some guests at my penthouse for dinner, Violet," Alexander said as he took a seat at his desk. "One will be my half-sister and the others are some friends of ours. Can you please have Chez Cuisine prepare our favorites? They know what they are. Just tell them my name and have them deliver our dinner around seven tonight."

"Will do, Alexander. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Violet asked.

"Just remind me when my meetings begin and of anything that may need my attention. I have work to do on our shipping orders and bring me the the files on Project K-12."

"The Kryptonite cancer cure?"

"Yes. My father tried to cure his illness but it beat him in the end. If not for his assassination, he would have suffered rather harshly. I want to go over it and see if there's anything more I can do."

"Alexander," Violet said sincerely, "I know you want to finish your father's work, but with the Kryptonite permanently locked away or destroyed, I don't see a need to torture yourself in striving for a cure."

"I know," Alexander said with a distant voice. "But at this point, with all he's left me, this is the least I can do now that he's gone."

"I see. I will bring them as soon as I can then."

"Thank you."

As Violet left the large office, Alexander switched one of the TV monitors to the news where he saw the new additions to Gotham City. With all the technology available to Earth from the alien invasions and what his father kept in secret, major cities were being brought into the future with the advanced technology afforded them. Within the next several years, Gotham would resemble something out of science fiction with the same for Metropolis.

Leaning further back in his chair, Alexander propped his feet up on the desk and watched the construction continue as he slicked his hair back. "Now this is a future the world deserves."

With his eyes scanning screen after screen, Alexander saw his stocks rise while dipping slightly every now and then. Overall it was going to be a good day for him in the market as he was always careful where he invested his money, like his father. If he were to rebuild his company, he would need every cent he could get and make amends for his father's transgressions to get the Luthor name back in the good graces of the people, which was why he carefully read everything his workers handed him before signing off on them. It was a long road, but he was ready to travel over its highs and lows wherever they may form.

Interrupting his thoughts of how he was going to handle his inherited company and what his employees were informing him, a few raps at the door drew his attention. Taking his feet off the desk and handing a clipboard off to one of his company informants, he pressed a mounted red button to allow the person entrance. As the doors opened automatically, three teenagers entered the room.

Smiling brightly, Alexander quickly rose to his feet and rushed forward past the men and women who were slightly annoyed with his actions and wrapped his arms around the lead female of the group. "Mar'i!"

"Alex!" Returning the hug, the black haired beauty smiled as she embraced her half-brother.

Though related, both really did not look the same. Alexander was over twice her age with reddish brown hair and strong, masculine features resembling his father, Lex Luthor, with two toned eyes, one brown and one blue. Even in his business suit, he was obviously well built for a man of his age.

Mar'i was an exact opposite of her brother. At fifteen years old, she mostly took on her mother's looks, at least that was what everyone had told her. Her long black hair reached down to her waist and bright green eyes shimmered every time she smiled. Her tanned skin was flawless with a slight indication of muscle showing on her exposed arms from the black and blue dress she wore.

"You look as beautiful as ever," her brother told her.

"Thank you," she said in response. "You're not to bad yourself, Alex."

Turning to the group of employees, Alexander asked to be left with his half sister and friends. No sooner as the doors closed, Mar'i shoved him back and straightened her dress out.

"Cut the crap, Alex," she said as she made her way to a seat. Her demeanor had done a complete one eighty. "How long will this take?"

"Not long," Alexander told her. "Nice performance by the way. Nearly had me believe you were a caring sister."

As Mar'i went to take a seat, the others behind her came up to the new owner of Lexcorp.

"William, Furth, how have you two been?" Extending his hand, Alexander shook both teenage boys' hands.

"Why jus' fine, Alex. Jus' fine," William said with a strong southern accent as he shook his friend's hand. Unlike is friends, William was dressed in western clothing, sans hat. He even looked like the classic redneck with his farmer's tan and light blood hair. "And thank you for the ostrich boots for my birthday last week."

"My pleasure, William." Alex then turned to the other teen boy. "And how are you, Furth?"

"Alright. Though I can't understand how anyone can sleep in the city. All the noise you people put up with." Unlike his friends, Furth looked to be dressed to go to the gym in a purple and green track suit and sneakers. His near bald head was always kept neatly shaven, adding to his athletic appearance.

"It's something you'll get used to, my friend," Alexander said with a smile. "Now come in, we have many things to talk about until the others get here."

(-)

Within a file room, Violet searched for the requested folder her boss, Alexander, requested. Pulling out a file drawer, the woman looked down upon a black, steel container permanently attached to the cabinet. Using a key card only she and her boss carried, she inserted it into a slot where a red light changed color to a bright green. A panel then flipped up to expose a keypad where she typed in her code. Accepting the seven digits, the container's locks disengaged and released her card. With the card back in her pocket, she opened the container and took out a jump drive and a Manila folder with the label 'Project K-12' on its front.

Gathering the items, Violet made her way out of the room and into the hall where she overheard some of the office workers talking about Alexander's visitors. Except for the usual 'pretty sister', and 'lucky family', she overheard them discussing improvements to the science sector of the building, something she had not yet heard about. It was strange how that was news to her as it was her job to oversee new projects and their ongoing happenings to Alexander himself.

Putting their words in the back of her mind for the time being, she made her way down the hall and turned the corner. There in front of the double doors were two, what looked to be, teenagers dressed in leather clothing waiting for entry. Chalking it up to them being Alexander's guests, she continued on until she came up right beside them.

"Hello," Violet greeted warmly, "are you to friends of Alexander Luthor?"

"Yes we are," the two said in unison. They were both identical twins with short, black hair and pale skin.

To be honest with herself, Violet felt a little creeped out at the way they responded. Keeping a smile on her face, she gave a nod and knocked on one of the doors before entering. Stepping to the side, she allowed the two in and saw her boss greet them excitedly.

He was right, she admitted to herself, he was not his father. Lex would never rush to happily greet or hug friends or family like Alexander did. Maybe this new chapter in Lex Corp would be different after all.

As she let her boss and his friends catch up, she quietly placed the requested documents on Alexander's desk. She only had one person to speak to before handling Alexander's schedule as Mercy needed to make arrangements for their dinner and Corbin needed to be reminded to let her know of all visitors looking for an audience with her boss.


	4. Chapter 3

3.

Watchtower

September 7

09:52 UTC

 _"And with that, another criminal has been taken off the streets of Gotham thanks to our Batman who without the help of, our fine men and women in blue, would have had a crisis to recover from. Here you can see the woman known as Baby Doll being escorted out by officers after passing herself off as a child in the attempted kidnapping of the mayor's three year old daughter. Her gang has also been rounded up and..."_

 _"...because of Superman, all oil rig workers aboard the Blue Reef rig in the Gulf were saved with barely any injuries. They have been reunited with their families but the platform is considered a total loss. It is unclear if the cause is accidental or was carried out by the terrorist group once belonging to Greenpeace but has since parted ways with the law abiding group. Cleanup will begin shortly with a new bacteria designed to break down petroleum products and..."_

 _"She was a green angel! She saved my family from that madman!"_

 _"Yeah, you just don't mess with Wonder Woman. Now we just have to figure out how to get those bank thieves off the tower."_

 _"That woman just, like, BOOM, out of nowhere, you know? And, like, these pipes came up and wrapped around that Cinderblock dude..."_

 _"Thank you, Blue Beetle! That mudslide from the heavy rains would have wiped out the town without your help."_

With his eyes carefully scanning the monitors before him, Batman studied what the members of both the Justice League and the Titan team had done. In the years since the last League member retired, those making up the original black ops team had taken their place. Members from the Titan team were also called up and all brought something different to the new team, good and bad, with the concept of having a black ops team brought to an end.

Years of dedicating himself to the vigilante lifestyle had began to take its toll on Bruce Wayne, the original Batman. He was not as fast or combat proficient as he wanted to be, although by anyone else's standards he still moves like a man in his prime. It was during his last battle with his nemesis, The Joker that forced him to call his nightlife semi-over.

With the death of the Clown Prince of Crime, Batman found himself at a junction. He could continue his nightly escapades at his current level after taking time off to heal from the injuries he sustained, stabbings, multiple gunshots, ruptured liver, and shattered right knee. Or, he could turn the cape and cowl over to his successor.

Blood dictated he pass the mantle of the bat over to his son, Damian. But his aggressive nature and 'extreme' ways of handling criminals was not what Bruce wanted. Tim Drake, he had disappeared shortly before the last battle with Joker and was later found to have been tortured and brain washed by him to carry on the Clown Prince of Crime's legacy. He was still undergoing treatment with Bruce keeping a close eye on his former protege and is currently living with his wife, Stephanie.

And then there was the first Robin, Dick Grayson. As a solo vigilante known as Nightwing, he quickly made a name for himself and greatly cleaned up Gotham's sister city, Bludhaven. While hesitant to ask him, as he had become his own man, Bruce saw no one else worthy enough to continue the fight in his stead.

Which is why Dick is the current Batman.

Having extensively redesigning the Batsuit, it was now more sleek and nimble. Predominantly black, it was without the gray areas of Bruce's and instead used the Nightwing color scheme of black with a large, blue bat design covering his chest and wrapped around his capeless back. The gauntlets on his forearms were a dark gunmetal color and were designed to fire bat-shaped disks on the right and a bola on the left. A utility belt housed the rest of his chosen gadgets while twin Eskirma sticks were housed in a thigh mounted holster. Even the iconic cowl was redesigned with slightly thicker ears and enhanced vision modes with the mouth part left open unless a filter needed to be used, in which case one would automatically form from the sides of the opening.

"I see you are still here." Coming up behind the newer Batman, Red Tornado, who had slight modifications to his appearance to appear slimmer, watched the monitors the veteran hero had active.

"Needed to check on how those in the field are doing," Batman responded. "No better time than the present and no better place than now."

Giving off a light beep, the computer displayed a neon blue hollow-screen with three bio-signatures indicating they were on their way to Watchtower.

"Wonder Woman, Impulse, and Green Lantern," Batman muttered, "the rest need to report back immediately." Pulling up the other fielded League members, a frown developed on his normally emotionless face.

"Great. Zatanna's gone. Beetle's heading home by the looks of it, and the other two-"

"Superman and Mrs. Martian," Red Tornado said.

"The other two are heading to Metropolis." The annoyance in Batman's words were extremely audible, more so when he got the comlink online with the Kryptonian and Martian.

"Superman, report in." A moment passed as the Dark Knight waited for a response. "Mrs. Martian, report." Another moment passed with no answer. "Conner, M'gann, answer me now!"

"It is in my opinion they are still sore from what you have done," Red Tornado mentioned to the ticked Batman.

"Well they need to get over it."

"Invasion of privacy is a-"

"No offense, but I don't need to hear it from you too, Red."

Putting a few notes into the computer, Batman ignored the announcement of the Watchtower's computer as the Zeta/Boom Tube platform activated with Wonder Woman, Impulse, and Cyborg entering the large gathering/mission room. The group was scanned as the security camera followed them from the platforms to the meeting room with Green Lantern, Kyle heading to the facilities.

"If you wish," Red Tornado said, "I can take over watch duty as you perform the debriefing."

"Thanks." Standing, Batman stretched before heading out of the monitor room as Red Tornado plugged his fingers into the computer terminal to take over. Everything in the tower was now at the robot's control. He could see, hear, and control virtually everything in the station and was aware at the ongoing news broadcasts from Earth. He was the perfect candidate for watch duty and was seen as the primary mission coordinator at times with Barbara, Oracle, acting as the League's mission intelligence.

It did not take long for Batman to reach the meeting room where the three League members were. Ignoring the lush artificial forest and memorial garden far below the second floor, he stifled a yawn before entering the large room meant for vital discussions among League members. His last forty-eight hours were lacking in the slightest of sleep, even naps were unwanted as he pushed himself to his physical limits to keep up with the criminals of Gotham and the super villains of the world. He had already heard it form Barbara about him needing sleep and how he has to ease up on the nightlife for his day job and his family's sake.

With all that shoved to the back of his mind, he entered the room and saw Cyborg sitting at the table with a holo-screen emanating from his forearm. The dark skinned machine man quietly spoke, to who Batman thought was Changeling, about certain measures needed to take to ensure the peace on the capes and tights front would resume.

"Report," Batman said flatly.

"Took out that pirate psycho guy," Impulse quickly said. "Never saw me coming, even from a mile away and I made sure his mask was separated and it's now in the evidence room. Police picked him up and carted him away after I left the scene. No big."

"Cyborg?"

Closing out his holo-screen, Cyborg turned to face the new guardian of Gotham. "Third time North Korea has attempted to hack into the Pentagon with nothing to show for it. I managed to place over one thousand encrypted firewalls to prevent them from doing so again but they seem to be only a nuisance and not actually trying to get into the critical files."

"Any idea where they're from?" Batman asked.

"They've tried to blame China and Russia but my systems always point to the same palace in North Korea. I've uploaded the specs into the League computer systems. It's not entirely a palace, it's a cyber military base where they're launching the attacks from."

"I'll see about deploying a team to go in to check it out later." Turning his attention to the blonde, armor wearing woman staring out into space, Batman cleared his throat. "And what about your escapade?"

"The usual," Wonder Woman flatly said. "Guys tried to rob a bank, kept police at bay with heavy ordinance, I arrived on scene, we fought, they lost, and I left."

"But you put them on top of a tower."

"I know."

Noticing Wonder Woman had yet to look at him, Batman approached her. "Wonder Woman, I need-"

"You got my report, Dick," Cassie responded. "It's all you need to know."

"It's Batman while on duty and I need more than the cliff notes."

"Then look at one of your cameras. I'm sure you had one follow me everywhere I went."

Narrowing his eyes, Batman watched as Wonder Woman did the same. "This is not up for discussion. I need to have a full report from you by the time you leave."

"As one third of the leadership around here," Wonder Woman reminded him, "I decide when enough is enough and leave on my own time when I want. You don't order us the way you want to without agreement from Superman and I. That's why we have three leaders, or have you forgotten?"

Turning his back to her, after a stare own, as his cowl's communicator went off, Batman left the room. "You heard me. I want the report before you leave."

"You already got it, jerk." Taking off her golden tiara, Wonder Woman shook her hair out and took a seat at the table. Unlike her retired mentor, she was dressed in battle armor consisting of a red corset and blue skirt made of Amazonian leather with golden plates and accents for added protection. It was the outfit she was gifted with upon taking over the Wonder Woman mantle along with her tiara and combat sword.

"You're not gonna do your report, are you?" Impulse asked with his mask now down around his neck. He still wore the same patterned costume he first donned when arriving to this current time, only the outfit was larger to accommodate his adult form.

"Nope," Cassie answered. "Fool needs to climb off his high horse. Bat's gone to his head."

"I understand why Conner and M'gann are upset at him still, but why you?" Cyborg asked. "What did he do to you?"

"Tried to sneak onto Thermysceria under the guise of keeping tabs on potential threats for starters. Only women are allowed with the occasional male, which he is not one."

"And Jaime?"

"Got caught attempting to hack into the Scarab. Almost got Himself killed with Jaime not being able to control what was happening. That machine does not liked to be messed with. And now the Scarab wants to vaporize him when he's in sight."

"Why would he do that?" Bart asked as he took out a powerbar from a compartment on a gantlet.

"Didn't trust it. After all these years, you would think he would actually trust someone other than old man bats."

"Just be glad he only did that to you and not what he did to Conner and M'gann," Victor, Cyborg, said. "Puts 'peeping tom' in a whole new perspective."

"Just plain sick." As Cassie took a breather, she and the others were unaware they were being monitored by Batman as he headed to the platforms to take a Boom a Tube back to Gotham.

Or maybe she did know and just did not care in the slightest. Either way, Batman continued to watch, angered by her defiance. As far as he saw it, this was his team, his League and no one wanted to see it that way. He was the former protege of The Batman, a born leader who passed everything he knew to him once he took his place. He needed the others to fall in line and understand that. The sooner the better as his job, aside from protecting the public and running the League, was to make sure everyone was on the same page and make sure no secrets would cause trouble, something he learned the hard way from his past.


	5. Chapter 4

**For those wondering, there will be other characters from the past stories popping up later on. It'll be a surprise what roles they now have.**

4.

Palo Alto High School

September 09

16:57 UTC

At the sound of a starting pistol, a group of teenagers took off in a dead sprint from marked positions on a black top track. Among them was Isis West, mostly known as Irey to her friends and coach. Being a Meta-Human, unknown to her non powered peers, she was the star of running track and quickly became the captain. Winning came easy to her as she inherited her father's speedster genetics, but she did not always win. During meets with rival schools, schools known to be tough competitors, she would make sure to win by a slim margin or lose by a fraction of a second. Still, she made sure to beat the other runners on the team as she quite enjoyed the label of captain the coach had given her.

Crossing the finish line halfway down the track, Irey waited for the other four girls to join her. Making sure to breathe like them, she extended her hand as they crossed, receiving fives from each.

"Okay, girls," the coach, a fit blonde middle age woman, called, "good practice. Beth, I want you to work on your launch for the long jump more. You're taking off too early. Jacqueline, keep hydrated and take in more potassium, you'll cramp less. Irey, good job. I see you've been training during the summer. Elissa, great improvement on your..."

"So, how's it going with your sentence? Warden let you out yet?" Walking beside the red headed Irey, a dark headed girl her age wiped her brow of sweat with her shirt.

"Still in solitary confinement," Irey told her.

"So that's a no to Alex Smith's party this weekend then."

"Looks like. Mom was all, 'You're grounded until you learn to not play', and then I kinda zoned out. Something about how my dad was staring at my pizza on the table that made me grab it before he could. He added another week for that."

"You know you're dad's wired, right?"

As the girls stopped at the metal bench where their bags were, they quickly grabbed their gear and bags as Irey continued. "Yeah, but it's a good weird. Just give him cake and he's happy."

(-)

Nearly an hour later, Irey exited the girl's locker room and hit up the vending machines on her way out of the school. Refueled by an energy drink and a couple of king sized Snikers, she walked to her usual secluded spot and made sure her backpack was on tight with her duffle bag strapped securely around her chest and back.

"Irey West steps up to the starting position," she whispered as the prepared to take off running between two buildings where no one could see her. "The crowd grows silent as the fastest woman alive prepares to take home the gold for the US. She readies, the starting pistol fires and-"

"Hey, baby cakes."

Making her jump with a yell, Irey felt her heart accelerate faster than it usually did and turned to see her father standing behind her. "Dad!"

"Scared ya, huh?" Wally smirked. He then took a bite of a banana. "What took you so long?"

"You're spying on me to make sure I get home now?" Irey irritatingly asked.

"No." Tossing the peel into an over full trash can, Wally stepped up beside his daughter. "I just figured you would like to, I don't know, get bested by your amazing father is all. Lightning fast that is."

"I thought we weren't supposed to use our, you know, in public."

"Like you were just about to?"

"I was gonna go slow, dad." When the teenage girl saw the way her father looked at her, she held her hand up. "I swear."

"No one in our family is slow."

"That's what mom says about you."

"She lies!" Wally said quickly. "Um, what, what are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?" Irey asked with a questioning look.

The two stood in silence for a moment, both uncomfortable before Wally finally broke it. "So, um, what do you say to a quick run?"

"What's the bet?"

"If I win," thinking for a moment, Wally developed a sly smile. "If I win, I get your dessert tonight."

"And if I win?" Irey asked.

"If, and only if, you win, I'll take a week off your sentence."

"What's for dessert?"

"Your mother made a strawberry cake with that thick cream in the center."

Bouncing while biting her lip, Irey made a whining sound. "I love that cake."

"Not sure of yourself?"

"Um, tell you what, let me go to a party this weekend and it's a deal."

Narrowing his eyes, Wally looked his daughter over. "Deal. Hope you like staying home, pickle pants."

"I was a baby when that happened, let it...GO!"

Taking off at full speed, Irey got a slight lead over her father as a gust of wind and trail of dust was left behind her. Shaking his head, Wally chuckled. "I'll never understand how those pickles got in your diaper."

Taking off at full speed, the former Kid Flash, and current Flash, soon caught up with his daughter. With the alley between the buildings empty, a small brown lizard scurried away, making its way to the roof. A moment later, a hawk flew off into the sky.

Gotham City

September 09

18:35 UTC

Dinner for the Grayson's went as usual, except Carrie's father was actually present. It was always a welcome surprise when the current Batman would take the costume off for a few hours and 'be a father', as his daughter would put it. She even noticed and was happy at how her mother appreciated her common-law husband being home and not out in the city as a costumed vigilante after a long day of police work. Barbara herself was in line to take over for her father as Commissioner when he retired. Not a day goes by she was not grateful for her legs being able to walk again. Intergalactic medicine and surgery at its finest.

"So, dad, I was thinking," Carrie said as she spoke with her mouth full of mashed potatoes and corn, "since I've really been working hard and have shown I can pass all the training modes in the cave, that I should be able to-"

"No," Dick simply said as he put his glass down.

"But dad-"

"End of discussion, Carrie. You are not going out as a Robin or any partner of mine."

"But you were younger that I am when grandpa Bruce made you his partner!"

"And look what happened. Slashes, broken bones, gunshots, concussions, all before I was fifteen."

"Mom," Carrie pleaded, "come on. Tell dad I can do it. You were Batgirl and I-"

"Your father has made his decision, Carrie," Barbara told her.

"Mom?!"

"If he says it's too dangerous, it's too dangerous. He has a point."

"But you were Batgirl!" Carrie said, feeling betrayed as their conversation earlier had her thinking her mother was on her side. "You were out there bustin' heads and ignoring names!"

"And losing the use of my legs." Reaching over, Barbara squeezed her daughter's hand. "He just doesn't want you to get hurt and after hearing him out, I have to agree."

"'Scuse me." Leaving the rest of her dinner, Carrie left the table and headed to her room, disappointment evident in her voice and the way she moved.

After a minute or two, Dick and Barbara heard their daughter's bedroom door close.

"You think that did it?" Dick asked.

"Hope so," Barbara answered. "I told her I would talk to you about letting her go out as a Robin or Batgirl earlier."

"Think we did too good of a job raising an obedient daughter?"

Shrugging, Barbara gave him a sly grin. "Hope not. If she really wants this, she'll go out and become her own hero without us officially knowing."

"And when she does, her tracker will let me know exactly where she is. I'll keep an eye on her." Leaning back, Dick, wiped his mouth then swirled the contents of his glass. "You know, with only the League and Titans in operation, if the kids do go out and follow in our footsteps, we could have another black ops group up and running."

"If the others agree with you. You've got friends and cold shoulders, Dick. Tread carefully." Barbara then took another drink. "On that note, how long do I have you for?"

"Bruce has the city under surveillance. It's been quiet for a while now with most of the super losers incarcerated. Why? Is there something you really want me for?" Dick asked as he leaned forward.

"Very," Barbara answered with a wink and a grin.

"Then I'm here for as long as you need me, Babs."

"Good." Scooting her chair away from the table, Barbara stood and went over other still sitting common-law husband. "Then you can get the dishes while I take a long bubble bath."

Tossing a towel over Dick's head, the former Batgirl and current Oracle for the Justice League, left him and the kitchen behind. "Finish in twenty and you can join if you want."

The moment Barbara headed up the stairs, Dick sprang into action.

(-)

Lying on her bed, Carrie tossed a baseball into the air and caught it using three fingers. Using a hand to do so was easy and the reduced number of digits at least added somewhat of a challenge. Still, with the training her father and mother provided, this was proving to be too easy as well.

"Stupid," Carrie muttered as she caught the ball yet again. "I can be a Robin. Or a Batgirl. I can go out there and handle myself. It's what they did. But noooooooooooo. I can't go because I'm dad's precious little princess. Pfft. Rather be a knight than a prin-"

Putting a stop to Carrie's mumbling, her cell went off on her nightstand with the ringtone of some Japanese anime show blaring. Catching the ball, she rolled over and knocked off a few throwing knives and homemade leather masks resembling the ones her parents wore and checked to see who was calling her.

"Irey?" she answered.

" _Hey_ ," said the female ginger. " _Guess who's not grounded anymore! FREEDOOOOOOMMMMM_!"

"Nuh uh. How'd you manage that?"

" _My old man challenged me to a race and I won. Just barely. And I don't know about you, but I feel a little cooped up stating at home. Gotta stretch my legs if you get my drift_."

Looking at the door to make sure it was shut, Carrie sat up and spoke softly. "You mean you want to sneak out?"

" _Yuppers_."

"I, I don't know. My dad kinds freaks out if-"

" _Oh come on, Care Bear_!" Irey shouted. " _Stop being the responsible daughter and break the rules. We're teens in the prime of our youth and it's expected of us. If we don't do anything stupid then who will, huh_? _Huh_? _Huh_?"

"Okay, okay, but how-"

" _We'll hack into the Zeta Tubes tomorrow. We got to get the others though. A whole Saturday by ourselves_."

"Kay. I'll get to work on hacking them at lunch tomorrow at school. You text the others and let them know of the plan."

" _That's my girl. There may be hope for you yet_."

"Oh come on," Carrie said, "I'm not always the perfect daughter. I'm just good at not getting caught."

" _Whatever you say_ ," Irey scoffed. " _And hey, if we're lucky, we might just bust some heads while we're at it_."

Looking at her open closet, Carrie saw a utility belt she had been working on since her 'grandpa' Bruce gave it to her on her last birthday. "Oh, we have got to bust some heads."


	6. Chapter 5

5.

Gotham City Academy

September 10

12:07 UTC

Slipping out of the cafeteria amidst the group of her peers, Carrie waited in the girl's bathroom until it was all clear. Once she was the only one left, she quickly made her way into the ceiling and carefully followed the air ducts to the roof of the two story building to avoid being caught in the halls without a pass. Two things came to mind as she made her way through the tiled ceiling, one, it was in dire need of dusting, and two, her principal was apparently in a relationship with the only female janitor by the looks of what they were doing in an office.

Now at the roof access door, she quickly picked the locks, being careful as to not get caught by a patrolling security official and slipped out o to the roof. Once on the gated surface, she ran over to the satilite dish and spliced her way in using a few tools from her utility belt tucked under her shirt.

"Shouldn't need more than five minutes with this lousy service," she said as she began to pull her computer from her backpack.

With her laptop hooked up to the dish, Carrie quickly went to work. Her fingers flew over the keys as she hacked into the nearest hidden Zeta Platform using an encrypted software her Grandpa Bruce taught her to use.

"So freaking slow, jeez."

Her screen showed the current percentage she was at and was slowly connecting to the League satilites. Once in, she went to work and began to change the Zeta Platforms identification perifrials to allow her and the others access without being identified.

"And a few more changes here and there."

She typed in a few more commands.

"Got it."

Sending her last commands to the satilite, she closed out her program and shut her laptop, quickly disconnecting the wires and shoving everything into her backpack. It did not take long for her to get back into the school through the same path she took and landed in the same stall she was in prior to her little excursion. A quick text to Irey before leaving the girl's bathroom and she was on her way to enjoy her lunch with her peers.

-Twenty minutes later-

John, the portly maintenance employee working for Gotham Academy scratched his head as he looked down at the wires connecting the satilite dish to the school's computer network. Since lunch period, the school had trouble connecting to the internet until it completely gave out.

"This is weird," John said as he stood with his hands on his hips and scratched his head. "Never known this school to have a rat problem."

The wires he was looking at looked to have been stripped. Shrugging, he went to work repairing the damage.

Palo Alto High School

September 10

12:31 UTC

"Carrie, if you were a hot stud muffin I would kiss ya."

Sitting on top of the bleachers overlooking the football field, Irey, who was on her fifth bologna sandwich and third energy drink, quickly typed out a group text message to the rest of her friends.

 _Party this Saturday._

 _Standard parent fake out._

 _Party like its 2029!_

 _NO EXCEPTIONS!_

 _RSVP Playahs!_

 _Time and place will be text later._

With the text sent to her four closest friends, Irey stood up and took a deep breath.

"BEST WEEKEND EVER!"

Not caring if anyone was paying attention to her, the sporty ginger finished off her lunch then descended down the bleachers. She still had time to get to the corner market for a dozen snack cakes to tide her over until she got home. It was such a lovely day, she may even walk at the same speed the 'norms' did.

Bahia - South America

September 10

12:32 UTC

Kneeling at the foot of a makeshift grave, Lorena bowed her head as she quietly spoke an Atlantean prayer. The sound of waves from the ocean filled the air as a gentle breeze flowed through her hair. It was another hot day in Brazil with clear skies looking down on a beach few knew the significance of.

It was back when she was just a child. Her grandfather, Black Manta, had launched an attack on Atlantis in an attempt to relieve it of its current king. The battle was massive, causing many lives on both sides as the invading army sought to kill or capture King Orin and his wife, Queen Mera. Not even their son was safe as young Arthur was targeted and nearly captured. Had it not have been for Lorena's father, Kaldur, the young prince would have most likely met his end.

Although separate from the battle, Lorena was not safe as she and her mother were also targeted. In a last ditch effort to force his son to yield, Black Manta went after his own granddaughter with a squad of Manta Troopers. As the fighting went from the ocean depths to the land, Kaldur and a squad of soldiers went to protect his family. The resulting fight ended with Lilith Clay lying dead in the sand with her daughter by her side. Kaldur did not come through unscathed as his own father took his right arm moments before forcing his son to take his life. It was a battle that changed and defined the family and not a moment goes by Lorena seeks to make her mother proud.

"Love you mom." Kissing her fingertips, the dark skinned human/Atlantean hybrid gently touched Lilith's headstone when her phone alerted her of a text.

Pulling the device from the pocket of her cutoff jean shorts, she read what Irey sent and smirked. She had figured on spending the weekend going through one of the many districts in the nearest town she remembered her mother taking her to but when Irey was involved, it only meant fun. After responding, she tucked the device away and turned back toward the beach. She had another two hours before needing to be back in Atlantis for water scorcery meaning she had time to catch a few waves.

Grabbing her surfboard resting nearby, Lorena jogged back into the water, her exposed blue one piece Atlantean swimsuit shined in the sunlight as it doubled for light armor. As she dove into the ocean, a sliver of water snaked its way out of the incoming waves and went into the jungle.

Roadkill Cafe - Texas/Mexico boarder

September 10

12:32 UTC

"Don't know if I should be afraid or excited."

Responding to the text Irey sent, Zachary went back to eating his bbq sandwich and mystery chili, one of the Roadkill Cafe's top dishes. Since he was able to use his mystical energies to go where he pleased to and from the House of Mystery where he lived, he made use of it by taking trips during school lunch periods. A quick trip home allowed him to reopen the front door and appear in the doorway of another building. Roadkill Cafe was one of his favorite bar-b-q restaurants as it always had the best lunches he had ever come across, especially the mystery chili, which was the right mixture of sweet and spicy for his tastes.

"Here you go, sweetie," an attractive waitress said as she brought him the check.

"Thanks, doll." Taking after his father, Zachary always had a nice word for the ladies and made sure to leave her a nice tip as he paid.

With around twenty minutes left before getting back to school for his next class after lunch, the teen grabbed his bag as he left the booth he was in and ventured to the restroom, almost bumping into a western dressed blonde headed man as he did so. As always, he checked himself in the mirror, which was spotless as despite the name of the cafe, was always clean and extremely sanitary.

Satisfied with his appearance, the homo-magi teen exited the restroom and headed for the door with his bag slung over his shoulder. The smell of a steak big enough to feed two passed by him as another waitress took it to a table. With the thought of perhaps trying that dish next time, he left the building and headed for the back.

"'Scuse me," the cowboy from earlier said as he entered the cafe.

"It's fine." With the ding of the bell behind him, Zachary left the cafe, not noticing two Cowboy patrons watching him from their table as they chewed on a thick steak through the large window facing the parking lot.

Out of view from the public, as he was behind the building, Zachary reached into his pocket and pulled out a bronze key. Not special in appearance, as it was an old simple metal object, it was anything but. Sliding the key below the doorknob of the restaurant's storage shed, a ripple appeared in the red painted wood where it was inserted as if a lock were there and not on the doorknob itself. With a quarter turn, a white light flashed around the door before it opened to lead him, not into the shed, but into the foyer of his house. All he had to do was enter and shut the door behind him then open it from inside and he would be back in a closet at his school where he left through.

As the door shut behind him, the teen failed to notice he was being watched by another blonde haired cowboy. This one simply smirked as he bit into an apple and sat in his truck.

Happy Harbor High School

September 10

12:33 UTC

"Ugh, I hate meatloaf day. It's my most hated of all loaves. Seconded by olive loaf."

Sitting in the middle of his school's cafeteria, Carter and his friend Carlos tried to determine if eating the school provided brick known as meatloaf was worth the future ramifications caused to Carlos' digestive system. The food in question resembled a dark brown brick with green slivers of what looked like bell peppers poking out and were almost burned beyond recognition.

"Hey, CK," Carlos said as he stabbed at the dish before him with a fork, "what'd you bring?"

Opening his lunch bag, Carter pulled out a cyran wrapped smoked turkey sub sandwich, a bag of homemade potato chips, homemade cake, and a glass bottle of jarritos, a Mexican soft drink known for its sweetness.

"Man, you always get the best lunches," Carlos said as he looked at the food on the table. "Wish my mom was a cook."

Careful not to let a note slip out of his bag, as his mother had a habit of leaving one in his lunches everyday, Carter read it before crumpling up the brown sack and began eating when his cell went off.

"Who is it?" Carlos asked as he drowned his piece of meatloaf with ketchup.

"Don't know," Carter told him through a mouthful of sandwich. Being the son of a gourmet cooking super heroine, he never had to eat prepackaged store bought food as M'gann always made everything his family would eat.

"It might be Joslyn over there," the Hispanic teen pointed out. "You know she's been crushing on you."

Glancing behind Carlos' shoulder, Carter saw the blonde girl named Joslyn sitting with her friends. She was an early bloomer and was of course popular with all the boys in Happy Harbor. For some reason, she had centered her attentions on the mostly quiet Carter Kent even though she ran with the popular crowd and he mostly stuck to himself.

"Whatever." Taking another bite of his sandwich, Carter opened his bag of chips and grinned at the smell of chyeanne pepper coming from them. Like his father, he loved hot and spicy food.

"Man, you're gonna get an ulcer eating all that."

"Better than broken teeth."

Looking down at his so called food, Carlos was now unsure it the loaf was safe to eat with how tough it was. "Wanna trade?"

Swallowing his food, Carter shook his head with a smirk. "Not on your life."

It was not until later when Carter checked the message he received. Alone in the restroom, he read the text and responded before gathering some water in his hands and splashing his face with the cool liquid. School was not his favorite place to be, he hated it as a matter of fact and just wanted to get back home as he did not care to be in overcrowded class rooms, packed hallways, or noisy lunchrooms. At least Carlos made things bearable until he went to baseball practice, leaving the hybrid teenager to head home.

"Stupid things."

Rubbing his eyes, Carter sought to relieve the itching he received from his contacts to make his eyes crystal blue like his father's. Since no one was around, he carefully removed them to give his eyes some relief. Staring back at him in the mirror was a pair or pure red eyes like his mother's natural eye color. While his Kryptonian side had him resemble his father, his eyes were a reminder of his Martian heritage and were something he could not change even though he could shape shift to look like other people.

"Four hours," he said as he slipped the uncomfortable contacts back in place. "Just four more hours of jail time and I'm free."

Refreshed and ready, Carter left the restroom and headed for his next class when he bumped into a young girl walking with one of the seniors for a tour of the school. Muttering an 'excuse me', he continued on his way as the girl watched him leave, only to continue with the tour after the senior called her name.

Fortress of Solitude

September 10

19:56 UTC

Sitting in his room with the lights off, Carter sat at the foot of his bed with the TV on and shining in his face. It was the same nearly every night as he practiced replicating actors he saw in sitcoms, movies, dramas, and so on. The light from the screen flickered with the changing of every channel with his face morphing to match what he saw.

"I wish the world was a fly and I was a giant rolled up news paper!"

Shifting his face to match the character of Al Bundy, Carter repeated the line. "I wish the world was a fly and I was a giant rolled up newspaper!"

A change of the channel and he tuned into an Adam Sandler movie. After a line was said, Carter did the same as he did with the previous show and mimicked the comedian precisely. "Come here Mister Penguin!"

Changing the channel again, Carter saw an iconic scene from a sci-fi movie and shifted his face to match the actor's, complete with scars. "Has tala vista, baby."

Hearing a knock at his door, The teen had his face shift back to normal as his father entered. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, Carter," Conner said as he stood in the room. His lounge pants and white shirt were slightly damp from a shower after a day of fighting the good fight. "So how was your day?"

"The same. Loud. Crowded. Itchy."

"Contacts not working out again?"

"No. Gonna wear my charm on Monday. Can't stand those things."

"Can't stand the glasses either," Conner told him. "Still don't understand how people fall for that and can't tell the difference."

"Maybe they're stupid?" Carter suggested. "Like that one guy that threw the gun at you after shooting you six times."

"Saw that, huh?"

"Mom wanted me to. Said when I go out there I could expect that."

"About that," Conner said while rubbing the back of his neck. "You want to patrol Metropolis on Sunday with me and your mom?"

"Yeah," Carter said with a smile. "I'd like that. Could we go to Planet Krypton for dinner?"

"Your mom already said we would. She still wants to see about improving on their desserts for her next book. Said she's got a lot of ideas for her next title."

"You gonna need any more help at the garage in Happy Harbor or Metropolis again?" Carter asked while lowering his TV's volume.

"We're full up, but you can always swing by and help out anytime." Glancing at the TV, Conner knew what his son was doing. "Well I'll let you get back to practicing. Just wanted to see you after I got back."

"Thanks, dad." Standing, the son hugged the father and felt the connection the two shared over their mental link.

Retiring to the master bedroom after grabbing a warmed plate of chicken strips and homemade fries his wife made for dinner, Conner had the crystalian door slide shut behind him. Like the other rooms in the fortress, it was crystal white in appearance with automatic lights coming on when entered. Even the thermostat adjusted to accommodate those inside so they could stay comfortable.

Appearing behind him, M'gann wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "Glad you're back," she said.

"Glad to be back." Placing his plate on a nearby desk, Conner turned and embraced his wife. "Any problems with Clayface?"

"None. Raven and Impulse took him out. I had crowd control and kept an overpass from collapsing on a few people in their cars while Gar cleared the way. You?"

"Atlas tried to get away but I got him after he tried to throw a short bus into a quarry."

"Handicapped kids?" M'gann asked as she jerked her head from Conner's chest.

"Yeah. None were hurt but they thought it was a ride and cheered. The driver and teachers with them were glad I got there in time."

Looking at his wife, Conner saw the same youthful face he's known since the day he first met her. In fact, both maintained their youthful features as she is able to look however she pleases due to her Martian genetics and his inability to age more than one month per year. Only a few things were different like Conner having slightly more length to his hair and more muscle mass while his wife had her hair in a sloping cut from the back to the front where her auburn hair was longest. She still had lean muscle on her but knew what her husband liked through their link and accentuated herself to add a little spice to their marriage.

"What do you say we get to bed early?" M'gann asked with a devious smirk. She then had the shirt and boy shorts she wore shift into a purple silk negligée that made her lime green skin coloring pop.

Seeing what she wanted through their own private mind link, Conner sent her his thoughts and enjoyed the blush that formed on her face. He then picked her up as she phased his shirt off and took her to bed with the lights dimming to a soft, romantic glow.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay, work and all.**

6.

Bludhaven

September 11

13:23 UTC

"Oh my higher power that I question exists or not that has millions of devotees, this is so long and forever taking." Lying down on the edge of the old warehouse the black ops team once used as a fall back base years ago, Irey whined as her arms and legs dangled off the sides with the warm sun shining down upon her.

"They're just three minutes late, hedgehog," Carrie told her friend, referring to her hair.

Both teen girls were more than ready to start their planned excursion with their friends. Dressed as inconspicuous as they could, jeans, t-shirts, sneakers, and other items, they hoped to blend in with what they had planed and told the others to do the same. They even went so far as to wear the "family colors" with Irey's shirt being primary yellow with a orange retro Space Invader design on the chest while Carrie donned a red shirt and green sleeveless hoodie.

"Didn't know we were on such a tight schedule." Joining the two, Lorena came out from the roof access door in a pair of white capris, boat shoes, and a blue buttoned up jean jacket.

"Gill Girl!" Carrie yelled.

"Chicky babe!" Hopping off her ledge, Irey dashed over to Lorena, pushed Carrie out of the way, and hugged the dark skinned Atlantean first. "The three baddest babes on the planet are back together!"

"Babes are right." Reopening the access door, Zachary came out of his house's front door and shut it behind him. A bright light flashed through the seams as the mystical gateway vanished and was like it was never there to begin with. As always, he was the more dressed up of the group with a pair of black slacks, white shirt, and midnight vest with his hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Flirt," Irey told him. "It'll get you everywhere."

"How's things in magicville?" Lorena asked.

"Better," Zachary answered. "I'm not blowing things up so much anymore."

"I can see about helping you. I'm getting better at water manipulation in scorcery academy."

"Might take you up on that. Mom's got me studying an old spell book of hers and it's coming slowly cause I can't control the amount of energy I release sometimes, even when she helps."

"It's easy once you get it down."

"Speaking of down." Drawing her friend's gazes upwards, Carrie pointed out Carter was descending from high overhead. "The last member of our gang's here."

"Finally!" Irey shouted.

Landing near the group of teens, Carter, in a pair of blue jeans, and a lime green polo shirt, was greeted by Zachary first then Irey and Carrie while Lorena stood to the back. Giving her a nod, she returned it before their gazes switched to anything else.

"Don't be weird, you two. We're here to have a good time, not deal with emotional constipation issues." Enjoying the stares she received, Irey gave them both a smart-alic smirk.

"So this party," Zachary slowly said, "there will be girls there, right!"

"Duh," the ginger female told him. "Me, Carrie, and Lorena."

When the boys said nothing, Irey continued.

"Look, our wee little baby Carrie here wants to show the world and her parents she has what it takes to follow in their footsteps. Now my folks are always teaching me what they learned as with Zachary's. Lorena's in the same academy as her old man and Carter is close to being smothered by his mother with his dadums training him to get physical when need be. But alas, in the end, we are nothing but teenagers being held down by our parents who wish for us not to follow in their footsteps, but to live boring, mundane, ordinary lives like the norms. So today, I propose this!"

Leaping on a ledge, Irey spread her arms out. "We go out on our own and show them what we can do! No adult supervision! No one telling us it's too dangerous! We make our own rules and become our own team of mysterious teenage vigilantes like our parents did when they were young, about a century ago."

"A century?" Carter asked.

"Just go with it, CK. Just go with it. So," Irey looked her friends over as they stood in a loose group, "who's in? Who wants to show the world what a bunch of rap scallions can do? Huh?"

The three, Carter, Lorena, and Zachary exchanged glances with each other at Irey's words.

"Come on, guys," Carrie pleaded. "Our parents did this when they were our age. Let's do this too."

"But didn't they tear a building down?" Lorena asked.

"And nearly got killed multiple times a day?" Asked Zachary.

"And the mental duress they came under," Carter added.

"Yeah. That's the fun part." Looking her friends over, Irey swore the three were engaged in a mental chat room curtesy of Carter. She glanced at Carrie who stared back with quick looks back at the three.

Taking his sunglasses off, Carter hung them on the collar of his shirt, his red eyes shimmering in the sunlight as he looked at Zachary and Lorena. "And what would we do?" He asked. "The League's got virtually all the metas causing trouble locked up. Who would we go after? Jaywalkers?"

"Sort of. Carter, guys, don't you want to show the world what we can do? Our parents taught us how to use our powers. What's the use of having them, having gone through the trouble we have if we don't use them how we want to? The biggest things in life often start with the smallest. So I say we go after the small timers of a different city every weekend for practice and if we come across a Meta, we bring them down all to prove to our parents we can do what they've done when they were young. It's full proof."

"Full proof." Zachary flatly said. "As in whatever we do will work out for the best interest in our favor?"

"Duh."

"You do know your ideas have a history of backfiring, right?" Lorena asked the ginger girl.

"Name one time," Irey said, slightly insulted.

"Let's eat a five gallon can of jalapeños, they're just Mexican pickles," Lorena said. "Hot poops for three days."

"Let's paint Sphere like a killer tomato and run around town as she chases us," Carter added. "The League just loved that one. Grounded for a week after that."

"Let's fork a teacher's yard," Zachary stated. "Wish you would have been clearer with the word, 'fork'."

"But did any of you die?" Irey asked. When no answer came, she shrugged to make her point. "Well?"

Sighing, Zachary scratched behind his ear. "Fine."

"Whatever," Carter answered.

"I hate you. I truly do," Lorena said.

"Alright! Now let's get this party started!" Irey shouted as she pumped her fist.

Bludhaven Central Park

September 11

15:07 UTC

"So...when's the party starting?"

Situated on a rooftop overlooking Bludhaven's largest city park, the five teens kept hidden within the shadows as they waited for any sign of a crime. Zachary made use of his time asking, albeit sarcastically, about when they would get to do something. His answers would be dirty looks, angry sighs, or the usual, 'soon'.

It had taken some time for the group to agree on a place to stake out. Bludhaven Central Park was voted three to two as it was known to have a number of petty crimes on a daily basis. Unfortunately, those petty criminals seemed to be taking a day off from their crimes, leaving the group with noting to do and figuratively board to tears.

"Ever notice how clouds look like they're about to take over the Earth?" Carrie asked as she lay with her hands under her head. "Like, anytime they could just dive down and blanket us in their cloudy...mass or something and make it to where we can't see for all eternity. Or they could block out the sun and kill all plant life to get us humans."

"That's it," Carter said as he reached over and grabbed a bottle from beside her. "No more chocolate milk for you. Cutting you off."

Giving a slight whimper, Carrie weakly reached out for her half drunk bottle as Carter took it away. She then reached into a pouch on her utility belt and pulled another one out. "My precious." She then kissed the bottle before opening it.

"Gragh! This is boring! I'm out!" Putting a stop to his foot tapping, Zachary stood and headed for the roof access with the key to his house in hand.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Lorena asked.

"Home. I'm missing the collegiate cheer competition," Zachary answered. "Love me some blondes."

"You're not going anywhere!" Cutting him off, Carrie put herself between Zachary and the roof access with her arms spread. "We're here to catch bad guys. Villains. Evil-doers. Anti-law abiding peoples. Heathens who don't go to church."

"Um, I don't go to church," Carter said with the others agreeing.

"That's not the point," Carrie said quickly. "We're here to do a job and a job we shall do."

"Well not me. I'm going home." Moving around Carrie, Zachary was just about to insert his key into the door when he was pulled back from a rope wrapping around his waist.

"You're not going anywhere," Carrie told him. She had managed to snare her friend with a corded Bat-A-Rang.

"Wanna-Hey!" Before the young magician could say a word on the matter, a breeze blew past him and with it, his only way of accessing his home.

Skidding to a stop, Irey smiled as she held his key in hand. "We're all in this together. We just need to wait for a bad guy and-"

"News flash, carrot top," Zachary said. "There are no criminals here. We waisted hours doing nothing but sitting around, thumbs up our butts, and getting sunburned. Now give me my key back and-"

"Make me." Stretching the collar of her shirt, Irey dropped the metal object down the hole and let the material snap shut. She gave the magic user a smug smile until said object landed on the roof with a 'clink'.

A moment passed with no one making a sound until one of the teens couldn't take it anymore. Letting out a laugh, Carter and Lorena pointed at the key and Irey's red face as the girl lacked 'natural holders' with Zachary and Carrie snickering before letting out hearty laughs of their own. Irey herself was soon overtaken by a snort and let out a laugh when a scream interrupted the teens levity.

Down on the street around Bludhaven's central park, people were panicking and clearing away from storm drains and manhole covers. Another scream was heard as a man begged for help when his German Shepard's leash was ripped from his grasp. The animal could be heard whimpering as it vanished into the darkness of a storm drain. As people began to scatter, more and more animals were pulled from their owners and vanished underground. Panicking civilians tried to fight back with bystanders attempting to help, but to no avail.

"YES!" Irey and Carrie shouted as they looked down at the helpless populace.

"Fine," Zachary said as he untied himself then grabbed his dropped key. "You win."

"The sewer? Really?" Lorena asked.

"Really, really," Carter told her.

"Well grab your galoshes, ladies," Irey said as she hopped on the ledge of the building they were on. "We got some heroing to do. MOVE OUT!"


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the EXTREMELY long hiatus between chapters. In short, personal crap, work, finances, the works. Hope you, my readers and followers, can still be invested in this story as it WILL be completed. Updates will most likely be on Mondays for the foreseeable future. Now on to the continuation...**

7.

Bludhaven

September 11

15:21 UTC

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with...'P'," Carrie said as she led the way down a dark tunnel.

Dark, stank water covered the feet of the group of teenagers as they made their way through the labyrinth of sewer tunnels below Bludhaven. Slick, oily substances covered the walls with moss filling in gaps where insects, roaches, centipedes, beetles, and other six legged creatures would come scurrying out. Broken objects floated in the murky water as with other, better left, unmentioned things.

"There's three things that start with 'P'," Zachary told her."One comes from the top of the body, and the other two come from below the waist. So shut up."

Ignoring the long haired male teen, Carrie stepped to the side. "Suit yourself. But I'm sending you a friend."

"What are you talking abou-AGH, AGH, JEEZ!" Jumping to the side of the tunnel they were traversing, Zachary got out of the way as a rather fat rat swam past.

"Don't worry Zachary," Carter said before he morphed his face to that of an evil demonic clown. "They all float down here."

"Dude, don't," the magician ordered. "I hate clowns."

"Why hate clowns?" Lorena asked as Carter went back to his normal appearance. "Only cowards are frightened of clowns."

"Obviously you've never been to Gotham," Carrie said.

With pets belonging to civilians still disappearing above ground, the teens hoped they could find a lead, if not the one responsible for the massive pet theft. The sewer entrance they chose was a block away from the commotion but by the sound of things, everything was growing quiet above with pet owners waiting for help in rescuing their furry family members.

"You sure we're going the right way?" Lorena asked.

"Yeah," Carrie told her. "We're nearly under the park. The first intersection is just up ahead."

"What's that?" Pointing forward, Zachary spotted a barely moving piece of metal glinting in the light from Carrie's flashlight.

Reaching the object first, Lorena carefully took it in her hand and identified it as a circular piece of metal with the name 'Harley' engraved in it. The back had a phone number barely visible to the eye while the blue nylon collar limply hung in the dark skinned girl's hand.

"There," Carter said, "another one, no...twelve on the left."

Augmenting his eyes to increase light intake, charter could see clearly in the near total darkness without the need for a flashlight. Separating from the others, the Krypto-Martian-Human hybrid spotted more and more of the tags belonging to the dogs once enjoying the sunny day in the park above them.

"Seventeen on the right here," Carter told the others. "They keep going into the tunnel."

"And what is this goop on the walls?" Zachary asked.

"Nobody touch nothing," Carrie ordered. "This is a sewer remember?"

"Dude, watch it," Irey said while searching the water around her feet. "I just got brushed by a snake."

Silently, a ripple in the water traveled away from the group into the darkness where it vanished below the black, inky surface. Double checking their immediate areas the five made sure they were in no danger of being bit before continuing forward. More of the same presented itself as the sewer never changed in its waste filled appearance. More tags were found along with discarded leashes and collars.

Stepping carefully to not slip, the teens spread out in a arrow pattern with one in the middle and two on either side slightly behind one another until they were forced to file in a line down a narrow passage. Forced to slightly squat, except for Carrie who was shortest, the group followed not only a trail of tags, but strange indentions of something traveling in the "mud".

As they made their way past an open pipe in the wall, a black mud-like glob floating in the water shifted ever so slightly. As if it were the eye of a shark, the glob opened a membrane-like covering to expose a lime green object. The thing in the water moved and faced the backs of the teens, watching them continue on their investigation until darkness overtook them where it covered itself and sank into the water. Then, as the green object disappeared from the surface, the walls began to bleed as a dark ooze flowed from between the bricks as if the grout were melting.

"Any idea where we might be?" Lorena asked after she picked up yet another metal tag.

"After all these twists and turns, Nuh, uh." Carrie replied.

"We need to get our bearings," Irey told the others. "Next man hole, we're seeing what street we're-"

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAUUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Stopping the group, a loud, animalistic noise floated out of the darkness ahead of them. Somewhere between a burp and a growl, the sound was low and deep, forcing the teens to become guarded as they waited for it to stop.

"What the heck?" Zachary asked when the sound was made again.

"Shh," Lorena ordered.

Again, the sound came from the darkness ahead of them.

"Sounds big," Lorena said.

"Sounds mean," Grabbing a bird-a-rang, Carrie readied it to throw when the sound came again, from further away this time.

"Ten bucks says it 's Killer Crock," Carter told the group when Zachary gave a laugh.

"You're on." Snapping his fingers, the young magician materialized the denomination.

"Whoa!" Slipping to a knee, Carrie managed to catch herself on the wall before taking a nosedive into the black water. Gunk encased her hand from it hitting the slick brick while water splashed upwards, making her spit as some managed to land on her face. "Oh, sick!"

"How's it taste?" Irey laughed.

"Shut up! Pfftttt!" Wiping her face clean, Carrie spat and kept herself from gagging as the others tried not to laugh too hard. "Something moved."

"Like what?" Carter asked. "Was it a log of some sort!"

"Nasty!" Zachary exclaimed.

"Shut it!" Carrie yelled.

"Just remember to brush your teeth," Lorena added.

"I said shut..." Looking past the group, Carrie wiped the last traces of water and instantly turned white. "What the!"

"What?" Turning to face where her friend was looking, Irey searched the darkness of the sewer tunnel behind them.

"Thought I saw something."

Narrowing her eyes, Carrie stared into the darkness but could only make out the faintest of outlines forming the walls and tunnel behind them. The light she used was of barely any help as it faded into nothing.

That was when it all went wrong.

Faster than any could react, Carrie was pulled down and drug away by her feet. The next few seconds were all a blur as the water erupted like mini volcanos around the teens. Screams filled the tunnels as each resorted to their instincts.

Reacting first, Irey dove after her friend, bellyflopping into the sewer water. Zachary tried to get an idea of what was going on with his light moving on anything he thought was the cause of the trouble. Carter began to throw punches at anything that moved, finding himself being wrapped by purple tentacles holding his arms back. Behind him, Lorena had formed her water bearers into curved swords reminiscent of those used by Calvary men of the past to slice the tendrils attacking her.

As the teens battled it out with the unseen foe, the end of tunnel behind them began to close as a dark purple ooze created a barrier. Green luminescent orbs added an otherworldly appearance to it with the center forming rows of sharpened teeth. The pulsating purple form gave a roar, alerting the wannabe heroes to it presence.

Down the sewer tunnel, Carrie was fighting for air as she was being drug by her feet. No turns were taken as she felt herself being pulled in a straight line. Frantically, she reached out for anything to grab hold of in an effort to stop herself but nothing was available. She went airborne for a moment, crashing down on her back with some of the air knocked out of her for good measure.

"Carrie!"

Coughing up some water, Carrie barely heard Irey running fast behind her. Now able to somewhat see, the young teen girl grabbed at the utility belt around her waist and pulled whatever she could out. Bat-A-Rangs, smoke pellets, glow sticks, nothing was of any use to free herself when she felt her body go completely weightless.

"Carrie!"

Skidding to stop, Irey saw Carrie fly off the edge of the tunnel and into a large, circular gathering pool for the water with several other tunnels draining into it. Without hesitation, the ginger dove after her friend, free falling a good thirty feet before splashing into the water.

"Ca-Carrie!" Surfacing, Irey searched for her friend when a large eruption splashed water from her right side.

Flinching for a moment, Irey protected her face from whatever caused the explosion when Carrie surfaced and took a long, deep breath. Neither had time for recomposure as the water began to bubble around them, forcing the two to act without thought.

"Come on!" Irey shouted as she grabbed Carrie's shirt collar from behind.

Both girls swam for the nearest platform in hopes of escaping whatever it was under the surface of the water and quickly climbed onto the lip of another tunnel. Carrie was the first to leave the water and turned to help her speedster friend when the water erupted and a large purple form towered over the two with glowing neon green pustules lighting up the semi darkened area. The cylindrical creature, whatever it was, let out a roar as the top bent toward the girls and formed a circular mouth lined with crooked teeth as thick tentacles stretched out from its trunk of a body.

"Irey, come on! Get up here!" Grabbing her friend's hand, Carrie tried to pull the ginger into the tunnel with her but the surrounding brick was far too slippery to grab onto.

"Throw something!" Irey shouted before her foot slipped back into the water.

"I only had one shock grenade! I just have Bat-A-Rangs and smoke bombs!"

Shooting out from the creature, a tentacle snared Irey by the foot and pulled her from Carrie's grip. The girl struggled to get free, clawing at the purple vine when she was suddenly dropped and fell head first into the water. As she surfaced she saw Carrie had caught a thrown Bat-A-Rang and wound up to hurl it again when the creature attacked her. Flipping over the pointed end of the tentacle, she landed in a crouched position when she heard a battle cry from above.

Falling with her water bearers in their sword shape, Lorena sliced into the body of the creature, riding down the side for a bit before back flipping off and landed beside Carrie when a large chunk of stone came crashing down on the purple beast. Carter gave a grunt as he gripped onto the concrete overhead and brought it down to keep the creature at bay when Zachary came flying out of a tunnel backwards with his hands creating a neon blue shield in front of him where a set of teeth tried to take a bite out of him.

"Nia-niat, uh." Trying to cast a spell, Zachary stuttered for a bit when his leg was snagged from below and was pulled out of the way just as the larger creature attempted to swallow him in one bite.

"T, thanks," the young magician said once he got to his knees.

"You stutter?" Lorena asked while one of her water bearers morphed from a whip to a sword again.

"O, only whe, when I, I, c, can't',"

"MOVE!" Tackling both to the ground, Carrie kept her friends from being sliced in half by a sharpened tentacle.

"I got this!" Flying fast, Carter cocked a fist back and aimed for one of the glowing green pustules.

"Get clear!" Forcing the others back as well as grabbing Irey from the water, Lorena created a water shield to protect them as Carter punctured one of the the green orbs.

A sickening smell filled he air along with a 'hisss' as a green slime covered the super powered teen boy. The fluid spilt onto the concrete of the sewer and into the water, creating trails of steam as it dissolved any solid matter it came in contact with. As for the water, it was diluted after several seconds.

Letting out a roar, the creature reared back from the hit Carter delivered, not from the force, but from pain as the once vibrant pustule became a gaping wound with the purple 'skin' around it darkening and hardening.

"Acid?!" Irey shouted. "That thing's got acid?!"

"Just stay behind the shield!" Doing her best to cover everyone, Lorena had her water bearers forming a concave shield before them with the acid diluting to nothing once striking it when Carter came crashing down beside them.

"Stuff burns, man!" Wiping what acid spilt on him, Carter quickly recovered with only his Martian biosuit showing any damage, beside his slightish red skin. Being part Kryptonian did have its advantages after all.

"Blast it again!" Lorena shouted as the creature attacked her shield.

"Er, eri, er," Zachary stuttered.

Feeling his eyes heat up, Carter fired a blast of heat and struck the blob-like creature the same moment one of Carrie's Bat-A-Rangs sliced into another pustule. As hot as the shot was, it barely did any damage to the creature and left a black scorch mark on its side. What was worse, it seemed as if it simply shrugged it off.

"What was that?!" Lorena shouted. "You barely left a dent! You vaporized the other ones!"

"I can't fire consecutive blasts like that, remember?!" Carter rebutted.

"We're dead!" Carrie shouted.

Rearing two long tentacles back, the creature formed dozens of spikes at their ends before combining them into a large, round surface to not only impale the teens, but to fill the tunnel behind them to provide no escape.

"Run!" Irey ordered.

"Wh, wh, whe, ere?" Zachary stuttered,

It was a good fifty meters behind them with nowhere else to go. Irey could be able to outrun the creature but the others would undoubtedly be caught by it. Then there was also the fact she had no idea how to navigate the lower part of the sewer system to top it off. There was no where to go, no where to hide, and no way to fight whatever this thing was without intense heat since Carrie was out of high explosives, Zachary was a stuttering mess, and Carter had no way of generating another heat blast like the one he apparently made earlier.

With the teens in sight, the creature shot its large, spike-covered tentacle forward. The attack was so incredibly fast, except for Irey with her super speed, that all the group could do was flinch at the incoming moment of death when the spikes came to a stop less than a foot from Lorena's shield. Actually, it did not stop so much as crash into something, an invisible barrier protecting the teens.

"What, the?" Staring at the frozen spikes, Carrie was certain she and her friends were done for when an intense heat covered her back.

Shooting out of the darkness, a red beam of concentrated heat tore through Lorena's shield and struck the creature. Numerous green pustules burst along with the purple body being fried and torn through. As the creature roared from the pain, several explosions dropped from above and detonated to create magnesium fueled fires around it. Backing from the bluish flames, the thing was met with several explosives to the back, pushing it onto the mentioned blue hued heat source where it cried in pain. All this was before a distant rumble occurred as the water began to drain. Seconds later a torrent of sewer water impacted the creature and sent it further down into the sewer where it hit a metal grate. It was filtered through it so fast, there was no way it would becoming back anytime soon, if at all.

"Wha, what was that?" Carrie asked.

"You tell us." Emerging from a darkened corner of the sewer, Batman barely came into the dim light.

"Uh oh," Carrie quietly said.

Scaring the teens, a growl came from behind them. Whipping their heads around, they saw Superman lowering his hood with glowing red eyes slowly going back to their original blue.

"Crap," Carter gulped when his mother, Mrs. Martian appeared before them. "Double crap."

Riding in on sewer water, Kalder stepped onto the ledge with the teens. "And what is your excuse, young lady?"

"Uhh..." Lorena squeaked.

"Ooh, I think this is a family moment that doesn't involve me, so, uh, yeah." Backing up, Zachary tried to get clear of his friends and their parents when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Not so fast, slick." Looking down at her son, Zatanna could see the panic in his eyes.

"It was all Carrie's fault," Irey blurted out.

"What?!" Carrie shouted.

"I tried to stop her, but she insisted, and with the peer pressure, and blackmail, and-"

"Isis Irene West!" Wally hollered from beside Batman.

"Oh, uh, daddy!" The ginger girl said with a mixture of faux sweetness and giddiness. "I was just thinking about you and wanted to tell you how much I love you and-"

"Street side, now," Wally ordered his daughter.

"(Gulp) Um, yes, yes sir."

"The same goes for all of you," Superman ordered in a voice that had the teens scrambling to get out of there without any backtalk or excuses.

With the teenagers quickly leaving the area to follow Batman to out of the sewers, Superman, Mrs. Martian, Zatanna, and the others shared knowing glances and tried not to grin. Unknown to their offspring, they knew their every move. Explanations would come later, as with what 'punishment' they would receive. But now, there was the matter of tending to the strange creature responsible for nearly getting their children killed.


	9. Chapter 8

8.

Titans Tower

September 18

09:37 UTC

Within the main floor of Titan Tower, the sister team of the original black ops squadron made by the Justice League, the teenage offspring of the former sat quietly on the large couches situated around the large TV monitor used for mission coordinations and of course, entertainment.

The living area had not seen many changes over the years as far as decorations go. The large open windows still provided a view of Jump City, the harbor, beach, and endless blue sky. The occasional seagull could be seen flying by as the teens stared out of the clear panes as they waited for any word from their parents. Not even the TV was on, a waste according to the yellow windbreaker wearing Irey who was addicted to the early morning sports shows about her favorite teams.

As the young speedster occupied the center of the main couch, Zachary sat at the end on the right side, a cushion space between them. He currently stared down at the red carpet with his arms crossed and foot tapping gently. Where Irey wore one of her usual sporty outfits, the normally finely dressed magic user was dressed down in a simple black turtleneck and hair draped around his shoulders and not in a ponytail. His entire look screamed 'worry' as he did nothing to primp himself before being brought to the tower by his mother.

To Irey's left, again, one space over at the end of the couch, Carrie sat with wide eyes burning a hole into the carpet. Barely blinking, the youngest of the group looked as if she were the victim of something more traumatizing than being exposed by Joker Venom, Fear Toxin, and mental failsafe exercises. Her usual happy nature had taken a back seat for the time as did her usual clothing where she would hide as many weapons as she could, something her family had taught her to do as they were all Bats. With the tank top and yoga pants she wore, her mother had made sure she was not armed with anything.

Lorena, occupying the couch next to Carrie, sat with her arms crossed with her legs being the only thing moving. She tapped their toes as she waited with the skin tight gray swimsuit from her military academy shimmering in the light. Unlike the others, she was fresh from a training excersice at her academy and was only out due to her father. Her gaze switched between what happened out of the window and Carter who sat directly across from her. It was hard to tell her demeanor by the way she acted, although, there was a rumor between the others about her being harder on herself than anyone could anticipate.

Carter did not miss when Lorena looked at him. From his time in Atlantis, he knew how she would fight and always considered her as fierce combatant. There was not much the two did not know about the other as they would spend most of their childhood together. They were each other's battle partners when he trained in Atlantis and became close enough to be a couple. It did not last long as she wanted a military career like her father now had, and wanted to bring honor to her home as being related to Black Manta always irked her. Like the others, he was out of the usual clothing he normally wore as he actually wore a pair of cargo shorts and a muscle shirt. He was even forced to leave Fig, his pet polar bear home when he would normally bring him to the tower or other bases for his parent's compatriots.

In short, it was agony for the teens as every tick of the clock made them question why they were there even more. Every second was more unbearable then the last with something having to give, and that was the silence.

"Get up." Entering the room first, Wally quickly made his way around the couches to stand before the teens who did as they were told.

"Just can't wait, can you, West?" Zatanna asked.

"Has he ever waited?" M'gann followed.

"Not once in his life," Dick answered both women with the Martian rolling her eyes.

With the parents of the teens standing before the TV, all eyes were on them as they looked each of their children over. Nervousness covered each of the young adults as the look in their parent's eyes made it impossible to tell what they could be thinking at that moment. Even Carter could not tell what his mother or father were thinking as M'gann had shielded their minds from any mental readings.

A few moments passed with only silence between them. No one moved, no one made a peep. Then Dick began clapping. It was slow at first, then the others smiled at the group of dumbfounded teens.

"We have been waiting for you to do something like this," the current Batman said. "From the moment you began using what we have taught you and what abilities you were born with, we were waiting for it."

The teens glanced curiously at each other.

"From the time we found out you all wanted to follow in our footsteps," Zatanna took over, "we have been, very, very patiently waiting for you to go out on your own and show us what you were capable of. And we are proud of you."

"But don't go thinking you did a great job out there," Conner said. "You all nearly got killed. You need training."

"You need refinement," Artemis told them.

"You need guidance as a team," Kaldur informed.

"And that is why you are here."

Drawing the teen's attention, one of the Titan members entered the room. Needing no introduction, the green skinned hero, Garfield Logan, happily sped into the living area with a large smile on his face.

"Uncle Gar!" Carter called.

"Green Bean!" Garfield exclaimed as he hugged his nephew.

"Ha, Green Bean," Irey snickered with the others. "Never gets old."

Rolling his eyes, Carter finished the hug as his uncle stood beside the others.

"For the next month," Kadlur began, "you all will be training with the Titan team. Garfield will be in charge of your training with the other members giving each of you advice and testing what you have learned from time to time. This is not to be taken lightly as each of you will be treated as a new recruit and not as any of our offspring. No special treatment will be given."

"In short, after a suitable time, we will decide if you are fit to be a team. We only want the best from you, nothing less," Dick told them. "Still, if there are other reasons we feel you may not be suitable-"

"Other reasons?" Zachary asked.

"He means if you fail to take this seriously," Zatanna told her son.

"Exactly." Standing before his daughter, Dick looked her square in the eye. "Safety, yours and each other's is a top priority. This is no exception. You all have each other's backs, no one is alone. Remember this and you will succeed."

"Thanks, dad." Reaching out, Carrie hugged her father.

"Just be careful," Dick told his daughter. "This is your chance. You earned it."

With explanations and a start time discussed, the excited teens followed their future den father on a tour of the tower, even though they already were familiar with it. They were even promised a lunch in the city when finished with the other Titan members as a sort of celebration for their chance to follow in their parent's footsteps.

Heading for the Zeta platform, Conner mentally communicated with his wife as he walked past Dick. The two ignored the other as the successor of the first Superman pulled a device from his pocket meant to communicate with Sphere, a sentient machine now plugged into the entire computer system of the League.

"You know, one of these days, you really need to fill me in on why you two hate each other now," Wally told his childhood friend.

"One of these days," Dick told him.

Watching M'gann speak to Zatanna, Dick recalled when he lost two of his closest friends. In his defense, he is the Batman and needs to know everything as well as have a contingency plan for every possible outcome and situation. If knowledge was power, than it was power he used against himself in one of the worst ways possible when the Martian woman spotted him from the corner of her eye.

The look on M'gann's face said everything, and it was not pleasant.

"If looks could kill, dude." Slapping Dick's shoulder, Wally excused himself and headed after Artemis as she spoke to Kaldur.

"M'gann," Dick greeted.

"Grayson," the Martian woman responded as she headed past him to the Zeta platform.

"Are you and Conner going to be at Watch Tower today or-"

"We'll see."

"Can you at least say more than two words?"

Turning somewhat with a foot on the platform, M'gann stared daggers at the current Batman. "Yes I can. But after what you did, you're not worth more than that."

With the woman disappearing into the white light to join her husband, Dick found himself alone. It was not the first time he had been in an empty room. It was just after years in the vigilante game, he was finding his circle of friends getting smaller and smaller with each passing year.

Metropolis

September 18

17:56 UTC

Sitting alone in a quiet room, Alexander Luthor skimmed several papers earmarked for further study. Their folder lay on a dark colored desk with several dozen pictures strewn across even more sheets of paper. Leaning back, the young Luthor exhaled then rubbed his eyes. Computers ran diagnostics and displayed graphs with various numbers as they performed what they were designated for.

"Thirty over seventy-five. Still not enough. Need more…"

Sitting up, he typed a few numbers into his onscreen work and watched as the numbers drastically changed. Leaning forward, he templed his fingers and tapped them together and he placed his elbows on the desk. Narrowed eyes studied the results if he were able to produce them, making his cognitive gears turn that much more as he thought of what to do in order get said results.

Pulling out his cell phone, Alexander searched for a private number and pressed the 'call' icon. Almost immediately, there was an answer.

"You're on," he said. "Make it good. I need the sample as soon as you can get it."

Hanging up, Alexander looked at the data the computers displayed. Slamming his fist on the table, he leaned his head back and let out a sigh, rubbing his hands over his face as he did so.

"First test, passed," he groaned. "Second test, implemented. Third and fourth ready to begin."

Letting his arms fall to the sides, Alexander looked around the room for a moment then let out a dark laugh as he grinned widely. "It will all be mine. As it should."


	10. Chapter 9

Happy Harbor High

September 29

15:32 UTC

"Oh, come on, man! You're blowin' me off again?! That's everyday this week!"

Walking down the hall of his school while stuffing his supplies I to his backpack, Carter and his friend, Carlos zipped between the other students making their way to their lockers or out of the doors. Loud conversations filled the hallway with more students adding to the noise by talking, joking, horsing around, and slamming lockers. It was the usual noises in every school at the end of the day as the students ran from their classes for home. Carter was no different. Actually, he was. Unlike his peers, the Krypto-Martian-Human hybrid had other plans he needed to attended to.

"Sorry, Carlos," Carter said. "But I Forgot I'm doing things with my uncle and he needs me to work as soon as I can.

"Can't you schedule another time? I just got Battleline Three and it's so awesome. They added more vehicles and a new infantry type. It's epic, dude!"

Turning and walking somewhat backwards, Carter finished shoving his last text book into his bag and apologized again when he bumped into someone, causing an avalanche of school supplies to hit the floor behind him.

"Oop," a female said.

"Ugh, s, sorry." Gland at who he bumped into, the young super powered teen saw a girl his age with long, black hair tied in a ponytail and the most amazing hazel colored eyes he had ever saw.

As cliche as it was, Carter started at the girl with her staring back. Carols stood to the side and glanced at them both for what felt like several minutes instead of seconds when he finally said something.

"Dude, CK, snap out of it. Earth to wherever you are." Poking is friend in the bicep, and surprised by how hard it felt, the Hispanic teen got him to come back to reality.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Carter said.

"No, it, it was my fault." Sweeping the hair behind her ear, the girl smiled and blushed slightly before kneeling down to collect her things.

"Um, here, let, let me." Getting on his knees, Carter helped her by grabbing some of her books and supplies. "I'm, uh, Carter. But everyone calls me CK."

"Hey, you look familiar," Carlos said. "Are you from around here?"

"Um, actually, I just transferred a few days ago from Metropolis High." The girl's gaze never left Carter who handed back her stuff, and neither did her smile. "I'm Mar'i. Mar'i Luthor."

"You're Mar'i Luthor?!" Carlos all but shouted. His outburst was enough to gain the attention of the surrounding students.

"Um, y, yeah." Standing, Mar'i held her items to her chest. "I got tired of the city and my brother helped me move here. Nothing but nosy reporters wanting to know about my life and junk."

"Jeez. You must be loaded."

Giving something of a half laugh, Mar'i shook her head. "Not really. I only get so much a month until I go to college then, well, I get what my mother and father put away for me."

"That's like CK here," Carlos told her. "His mom writes cook books and his dad owns a couple of garages. But I bet he's not as rich as you." Grinning, the Hispanic teen nudged his friend's arm. "Right, CK?"

"Uh, yeah." Handing the rest of Mar'i's stuff back, Carter took in the rest of her.

Mar'i was not dressed like anyone known for having money. Unlike the high end clothing and jewelry one would associate with money, she was dressed in skinny jeans and a tank top with a light vest. She blended in with the other students in Happy Harbor High and if it were not for Carlos blabbering she were rich, it may have stayed that way even longer.

"So your new here?" Carter asked.

"Dude, she said that already," Carlos told him.

Giggling, Mar'i clutched her belongings tighter to her chest. She smiled as an embarrassed look to over Carter's face, causing him to blush.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Sorta forgot," Carter said as he scratched the back of his neck when the alarm on his phone went off. A glance at it made his eyes widen. "Guh, I'm late!"

"Oh, hold on. Do you have to go?" Mar'i asked.

"S, sorry. But I have an appointment I need to keep! Call you later about that game Carlos!" Running through the hall to the nearest exit, Carter waived at his friend but looked at the new girl.

"See ya!" Carlos shouted. "So, since you're new, wanna to on a tour of Happy Har...bor? Hey, where did she go?"

Looking around, Carlos failed to find the new girl who had somehow vanished. "Aw man. She was hot."

Titan Tower

September 29

15:39 UTC

Running into the training center of the Titan headquarters, Carter joined the others who were waiting for the rest of the group. Irey and Carrie stood in workout clothes talking as Lorena stretched a few feet away. Released he was not the last to arrive, the hybrid morphed his clothing to a tank top and sweatpants. No sooner had he joined the girls when Zachary entered the gym. A spell later and he was in workout clothes as well.

"Well, I see everybody's here." Walking into the gym, Garfield, in an older red and white uniform, stood before the teens. "Ready to get started?" His tail whisked back and fourth with each step and his skin was the same shade of green as it always was. As an adult, the emerald colored hero had stopped using a human/monkey form and kept a more human look with only a small amount of stubble and semi-long sideburns. His hair was even a tad longer with a stylized shaggy look to it.

Giving a couple of 'yeah's' and a 'duh' from Irey, the group excitedly gathered around the Titan leader.

"Okay. First things first, we'll start with a mile run around the island without any powers as a warm up. Hawk ad Dove will man the obstical course on easy mode and keep track of how you improvise while also keeping our Meta dampener on while you're running the coarse. Think of it as one of those Japanese game shows I watched with y'all growing up. Then we'll come back in here to see how well you can recover with. Game of dodgeball against a special opponent."

"I thought we would be training, not playing games," Lorena said.

"This is training," Garfield told her. "Titan training. We do things differently around here. In order to get you ready for what the others have planned, we want you to be able to think fast and act faster. An obstical course and game of dodgeball will draw out your instincts and show us how you think and work together as a team. So, without further ado, let's get this shindig started."

'Easy' was the word Garfield used to describe the obsticals on the mile long trail around the tower, one of a few actually. But 'easy' was not the word the teens would use to describe the same course. Sure one or two obsticals were simple for each runner, but overall, it was still challenging, something that would have been easier if they actually worked together as a team rather than individuals. Something noted by the brother and sister duo, Hawk and Dove who kept an eye on the from the air.

The first challenge was a series of walls at a forty-five degree angle. Water flowing from their tops made them slick and the muddy area around the bases kept the group from attempting to climb them after a full sprint. All but Lorena had trouble climbing over them as her hands were made for wet surfaces, ensuring a good grip.

The second challenge was a twenty foot swing over a five foot deep, water filled gap. Carrie had no problem as the first ten foot swing involved landing on a two foot wide platform before continuing on with the second.

Everyone had problems with a line of sinking steps situated on the surface of a fifteen foot moat. Not one crossed without falling into the water and having to start over again. Carter was the first up a steep hill where they each carried a log on their shoulders. Carrie made a ring swing pit look easy. Zachary all but showed the others up when they had to cross three rotating platforms. And at the end of it all, Irey managed to cross the finish line first after a thirty meter run downhill. As if that were not enough, the teens were not given a rest as they had to climb the stairs back up to the gym on the top floor. Death looked a lot better than they did at this point.

"Okay, great run, guys!" Greeting the youths in the gym, Garfield looked each one over as they made their way to the water coolers. He held back a laugh as they greedily drank as much as they could and shot him angry 'boo boo' faces. "You got thirty seconds to get ready for the dodgeball game."

Giving a collective groan, the teens gave in and collapsed to the ground as fatigue took them over.

"And still, no powers."

The group gave an even louder groan.

"Now, now," the green Titan started. "You only have to avoid being hit while trying to hit your opponent."

"Opponent? As in, only one?" Irey asked.

"That's right."

"Just one?" Carter asked.

"Only one," Garfield reassured.

Standing, Zachary was the first to his feet, albeit sore feet. "One on five. Bring it on."

Grinning cockily, Garfield turned and headed for the center of the gym floor. Standing with his hands on his hips, he gave a loud whistle as the rest of the teens stood in anticipation of who this poor, unfortunate individual would be when the doors to the ladies dressing room opened with a loud burst.

Darkness flowed from the changing room as a black bird-like shape ascended into the air with a cry. Emerging from the center of the darkness, a lithe figure came into view as if the shadows formed her from nothing and the Titan known as Raven set foot on the gym floor.

"Oh, oh we're dead, man," Carrie said once she saw the Titan's second in command.

"Her?!" Zachary shouted.

"Great. Just great." Lorena shook her head as she looked at the ground.

Raven's reputation was well known among the teens as she made up the muscle of the Titan team. Her and Garfield were known as a battle couple, one of the known romantically involved duos that were near unstoppable when in combat and worked so well as a team, words, verbal or mental, were not needed. Both had a long list of successes as a two person team and as lone operators. These facts were what made the teens severely rethink their situation.

"Yeah, yeah!" Garfield shouted, "That's right! Your opponant in dodgeball is my one and only bae, Rae!"

At the announcement of the Gothic woman's name, Garfield wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. In the years of being on the team and welcomed into a makeshift family, Raven had become more accustomed to her emotions, mostly with her long time boyfriend, Garfield and gave a one of a kind smile at his affections. Still, she was known for being a monotone speaker and serious when it came time to be so.

"So I take it Gar here told you five you won't be using your powers?" Raven asked.

The teens nodded nervously.

Turning, Raven looked at her green skinned beau. "He tell you I'll be using my powers?"

The teens shook their heads in fright. They had heard stories of what the Titan woman was capable of and wished to not find out first hand if the stories were true.

"Just relax," Garfield told them. "This is an excorcise to see how well you work as a team in a one sided situation. She'll go easy one you."

"No I won't," Raven told them.

"No she won't," Garfield reiterated.

She didn't.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks to you all who have come back to this story. I really appreciate the responses you guys/girls leave.**

10.

Titan Tower

September 18

18:53 UTC

"Oh man, I think I have a dodgeball stuck in my back." Taking his shirt off, Zachary groaned from his muscles refusing to cooperate with him. The dodgeball game against Raven was intense as the Titan really did not take it easy on any of the teens. The result was the massacre of the new generation.

"It wasn't that bad," Carter told him as he rested with his back against the lockers.

"Being Kryptonian with invulnerable skin would help, but not all of us were born with alien DNA." The magic using teen slipped a shoe off. "Ooh, that feels better. A pedicure would feel so good right now."

No sooner had the two began to rest when Carter's phone went off. Looking at his locker with an odd stare, he had no clue who it was since he assigned each of his contacts a specific ringtone. Since this was the standard 'ring', he thought about ignoring it, that is until he remembered the number he used was only known to a select group of people, AKA others like him and his friend, Carlos.

"I got it." Snapping his fingers, Zachary had the smart phone disappear from Carter's locker and reappear in his friend's hand.

A quick thanks later and Carter answered. He was surprised when he heard a feminine voice on the other end greet him by name and curiously asked who it was. To this, Zachary became interested as he heard the voice and scooted closer.

"Hi, it's, uh, it's me. Um, Ma, Mar'i? The girl you bumped into at school."

"Mar'i?" Carter asked, which drew Zachary's attention even more.

"Ye, yeah. Um, I hope you don't mind me calling you, but I found your number when I went to the office for an after school class. I'm taking an elective where they teach me to file paperwork and when I saw your name, I just wanted to talk to you some more. I, is that okay?"

Receiving a push form Zachary, Carter saw him mouth 'Tell her yes!' and motion for him to hurry and reply.

"Um, yeah, that," he cleared his throat and developed a deeper voice, "yeah, that's okay."

"Oh good," Mar'i said relieved. "I was worried if you would think I was crazy or something." She giggled slightly on the other end.

"Dude, dude, is she hot?" Zachary asked In a whisper. "One to ten with ten being smokin'. No, better yet turn your skin red if she's hot. Blue if she's not. Come on, give me something to go on like if she's blonde or brunette."

Frowning, Carter returned to his conversation. "I don't think you're crazy. But I'm kinda busy right now. I just got through working out and heading home."

"Oh, I'm sorry I bothered you. I was just wanting to know if you could perhaps, maybe show me around Happy harbor? I really have't gone anywhere and you're the first in our school to not freak out because of who I am. It's hard enough being rich, but being a Luthor on top of it."

"Well I don't care if you're a Luthor. You're not your dad."

"A Luthor?!" Zachary whisper yelled and got to his feet. "A Luthor?! She's a Luthor?! What are you thinking even talking to a Luthor?! You know who her dad is, was, whatever, you know what I mean! You even talking to her is bad! It's like Batman having tea with The Joker! Superman and Lex discussing carpet samples! Wonder Woman and Circe sharing an ice cream! Like..."

"I totally need an ice bath."

Down to a sports bra, Carrie flexed her back muscles where a light bruise was forming from Raven nailing her with a dodgeball midway through the exercise. Raven held almost nothing back as she stayed in the center of the gym floor with the teens running around her in an attempt to tag her with their rubber balls. The result was one sided as the Majick user made it almost impossible to hit her unless the teens used teamwork. This concept was lost on them until Garfield shouted for them to work together as one instead of individuals. It was then and only then when they managed to graze their opponent to end the first part of the exercise.

"Just tough it out," Lorena told her friend. "You will need to do that in the field anyway."

"But we're not in the field, LoLo," Irey told her. "Besides, not all of us have tough as nails skin. You and Carter have us on that."

"Speaking of whom," Carrie said as she grabbed a towel for the showers, "you two worked great out there against Raven. You've still got the moves."

"Why wouldn't she? She and CK spent a lot of time underwater. They know the motion of the ocean," Irey teased with a slight dance.

"Wanna drown on dry land?" Lorena warned.

"Easy, barracuda. We know the story. Besides, you're with the prince now, right?"

"Ooh, Lorena and Arthur sitting in a reef. K-i-s-s-i-n-g," Carrie sang then laughed when the dark skinned girl shot a look at her. "But, whatever. Garfield's right. We really don't have too good of teamwork. We did mostly go on our own to win and paid for it. Raven used that against us."

"What we should do next time is have Carter provide a distraction with us while we have Zachary sneak around with you, Carrie," Irey explained. "With his magic, I bet he could hide you long enough to get the drop on Raven and tag her before she knows what's happening."

"Nice plan. But remember that next time." Standing, Lorena headed for the showers, a towel draped around her neck, and disappeared into the wash area.

"Too bad it didn't work out between them," Carrie said as she reached into her locker and retrieved a bottle of muscle coolent to be used while taking a shower. "But at least they're still friends."

"Ah, who cares. We're on our way to becoming the next greatest thing since the League put the 'Boom' in Zeta Tubes." Grabbing her bottles of shampoo and wash, Irey juggled the plastic containers while reaching for a towel when she stopped shy of the showers. "Hey, I just thought of something. I know we've all seen each other in our birthday suits before, even the guys when we were kids, but do you know if CK has X-Ray vision?"

Looking with wide eyes up at her three year senior friend as she realized what she as really asking, Carrie shook her head. She had never thought of that before since they had never trained together. But now that they shared a wall with the boys' row of shower heads... "Umm..."

Facing where Lorena ventured off to, Irey gave a huff. "Gonna have to wash fast then."

"What about me?" Carrie asked. "I don't have super speed!"

"Meh, what's to look at, mosquito bites?"

Irey then laughed as her best friend threw a bottle of body wash at her and missed.

Metropolis

September 18

21:07 UTC

In a luxurious apartment, about the size of a house, over looking Metropolis Central Park, Mar'i Luthor ignored the breathtaking view and instead focused on a set of pictures strewn out on an ivory coffee table decorated with engravings of cherubs on the corners. Images of Carter taken from satellite in Happy Harbor, the North Pole, and around Titan Tower. Closed circuit photos of the teen in school were stapled along with his class schedule and lack of after school activities.

Kicking her feet up onto the leather couch, Mar'i studied the list of known likes and dislikes according to papers he filled out in class, from simple things like his favorite band or his favorite food, to more in depth things such as how he gets along with certain types of people, she studied it all and was only interrupted when her doorbell rang.

Tossing the files onto the coffee table, the teenage girl literally floated into the air and flew over to the door, landing on the small tiled area and looked to see who it was through the peephole. To a 'normal' person, the elaborately decorated apartment would be cause for admiration with its off white, ivory, and cream colors. Mar'i ignored all of this, treating her accommodations like a regular room instead of a million dollar apartment free of charge to her.

A quick glance through the peephole revealed the upper torso of the 'Southern Gentleman' she had known for the last couple of years. The sight of him made her eyes roll.

"William," she greeted annoyingly. Of all the 'friends' she and her half brother had, he was the most annoying of the bunch.

"Night, Mar'i," the Southern teen answered. "How's things goin' with ya?"

"Cut the familiarities and tell me what you want." Heading back to the couch, the dark haired girl went back to studying the files and photos with her guest behind her.

"Just want ya to know me and the twins'll be headin' out for the third part of Alex's plan." Pausing momentarily, the cowboy gently touched a bouquet of red roses. It was one of several large arrangements in the apartment living room as the teen girl fancied them.

"And why tell me?"

"He just want's to make sure you ain't gonna mess this here project up."

"Alexander knows what I'm capable of," Mar'i growled.

"I know." He took note at how his friend was in the middle of studying her target. "And that's all fine and dandy, but he went on with saying how this is for Ol' Lex and all that." Reaching out, William grabbed an apple from the crystal bowl on the coffee table and polished it before taking a bite.

"Wax fruit," Mar'i told him without looking up from a paper.

Moaning disappointment, William spit the fake bite of food into his hand and looked for a trash can. "Thanks for tellin' a fella before he takes a bite."

"You're welcome. Now if that is all, please, leave. And if you talk to my brother before I do, tell him I'll carry out my part and make sure out father's killers pay for what they've done to him."

Nodding, William headed back to the door, tossing the inedible treat in the garbage. "And one more thing. It's just a friendly reminder really, but you might want to check a mirror before answering the door next time. Your epidermis is showin' there, sweetie pie."

A moment after closing the door, Mar'i looked herself over. Sure enough, her skin tone had changed with a light orange spot on her thigh just below the hem of her shorts. She huffed and tossed her files back on the table then stood up, checking for any more similar spots on her body with a few being found on her arms just under her shirt sleeves.

"Stupid makeup. Won't even stay on the twelve hours like it's supposed to."

Leaving the files behind, Mar'i entered the bathroom and turned the shower on figuring if a little makeup was gone, then why not remove the rest? Looking herself in the mirror, she looked her face over for any signs the makeup may be disappearing before putting her hair back and tied it loosely.

"Hate this part."

Reaching up, she held one of her eyes open and proceeded to take out a contact lens with the other. The covering completely covered her eye and was a pain to remove, but it did its job well, making her look like any member of the human race. She then did the same to the other eye and slipped them both into a glass of contact fluid. Popping her neck, Mar'i hung her head down, her hair loosening and falling forward to semi conceal her face behind black locks. Her eyes opened, letting out a green glow as she looked at herself in the mirror while the steam from the hot water filled the room.


	12. Chapter 11

11.

Palo Alto

September 20

12:42 UTC

Exiting an ice cream shop, Irey virtually inhaled one of her two triple scoop cones. The rocky road and pistachio mixture was a great midday treat as she left as soon as her class was dismissed for lunch. It only took her around two minutes to get from her high school to town where her favorite ice cream shop was. With it being such a pretty day outside, and it being a little warmer than usual, it was a no brainier to simply use her speed to treat herself to something sweet.

With just enough time to get back to school in a normal walking speed, the ginger happily made her way back when she nearly bumped into the very picture of a cowboy walking down the sidewalk.

"Oop, sorry," Irey said as she continued licking her cones when she ran into another similar dressed young man. Like the first, he wore pressed jeans and a red open shirt with a white wife beater underneath.

Maybe it was the ice cream, or maybe it was her needing a napkin from the gooey treat dribbling down her hands. Or maybe it was the fact the ginger haired speed demon only cared about her food that she failed to notice the same man, wearing a bandanna as a mask, was now running out of a bank with a bag of money. That was until the alarm went off and got her attention.

"Stop!" Drawing his sidearm, a bank security officer opened fire on a man dressed in Jeans and an open shirt. The cowboy hat he wore flew off his head from how fast he ran with the bullets missing him.

Watching him duck down an alleyway, Irey narrowed her eyes and slunk away despite the crowd of onlookers wanting to get a better view of the situation or attempt to take a potential viral video for the Internet. No one saw the teenage girl sneak into an empty alleyway while dropping her ice creams on the ground with an audible 'Awww' and pout.

A few blocks down from the bank, the cowboy continued to sprint down the sidewalks and alleyways in an attempt to lose any would-be pursuers. He estimated it would be around three minutes before any first responders would arrive, given the traffic and location of the bank. It would be more than enough time for him to put a sizable distance between him and the just arriving police.

"Heh, let's see them poe poes catch me now. Ain't no one puttin their hands on Ol' Billy."

The thief's escape route was methodically planned. Back alleys, side streets, an outdoor eating area of a cafe, and a flea market would ensure he would lose any pursuers in the crowds around him in order to get to his get away point, that being a bus stop into the next county. It was the perfect plan for a two bit crook like him.

Rounding yet another block, Billy saw the flea market just ahead when he was forced to stop as a bandanna wearing individual stood before him. It was clearly a girl with short, bright orange hair wearing a pair of goggles over her eyes with the yellow covering concealing the bottom half of her face. She looked to have been fresh from the gym in a yellow and white tracksuit and sneakers.

"Give up, now," the girl said.

"Who're you?" Billy asked. "A clown from the market? Where's your balloon animals?" He then gave a snorting laugh.

"No clown here except you, honkey."

"Honkey?!"

"One chance," the girl said. "Go back and give yourself up and I won't embarrass you to much."

"Embarrass Ol' Billy? I'd like to see that."

Before the girl could do anything, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind, tightening around her neck and forcing her back.

"Like I said," Billy's voice said behind her, "nobody embarrasses Ol' Billy!"

Giving a salute, Billy ran past her and into the maze of table shops and people known as the flea market. With money in hand, he disappeared into the crowd with the girl trying to get free of her surprise attacker.

"Ugh! Get off of...ME!" Catching the unseen man off balance, the girl managed to flip him over and into the wall of a building. The instant he hit, he fell unconscious and fell to the ground, lying prone on his side.

"What the..." Looking the man over, the teenage girl was speechless to find her attacker was the same man she had stopped minutes ago. Faster than she could blink, the prone Billy disappeared as if he were never there to begin with. "Now how did..."

Looking where the other Billy ran off to, the girl saw him disappear into the crowd and snarled. "No one outruns a West."

Taking a position like the one she would use during a track meet, the girl whispered down from 'Three' as she dug her right foot into the gravel of the street and felt the power in her legs rise.

"Irey West steps up to the starting line and-" It was impossible to hear what she said as she shot forward into the market after this Billy character.

With so many people out shopping the various small shops set up for the flea market, it was easy to get lost. Billy took advantage of that fact and ran through several of the shallow alley ways between the makeshift stores, taking a few glances behind him to see if that girl was following him or not. With a grin, he continued running between the shops when he was hit hard and pinned to a nearby tree.

"Where's the money?" Irey angrily asked, ignoring the surrounding bystanders.

"What money, Girly?" Billy asked. "I ain't got no money."

"The money in the bag you stole from-" Looking down at his hands, the speedster saw no sign of a bag or the bank money he was supposed to have.

"You sure you got the right one, darlin'?"

Hearing Billy's voice come from behind her, Irey saw the cowboy wave with a grin and run down another section of makeshift stores. Those around the two stepped back as the second Billy disappeared into the crowd and the other one laughed. As if that were not weird enough, another Billy lead four more just like him past Irey, each one held a stolen treat from the flea market's many venders. Those in their way were knocked around with their purchases or personal belongings being tossed aside as the group of identical Billy's whopped and hollered down the pathway.

"What in the-" Turning back to her captured Billy, Irey was about to ask what was going on when he vanished from her grasp in a whisp of smoke.

"Uh, okay. Um."

"Watch yo' self, now!" Running past Irey, another Billy twin smacked her in the back of the head as he headed after the others. A few ears of roasted corn were stuffed in his pockets with one or two falling out.

Realizing what she was potentially dealing with, the female speedster huffed and searched her pockets where she pulled out a circular, gray device.

Laying on his bed with his feet resting on the wall, Zachary had decided to take his lunch period at home instead of a restaurant or school. Having a key capable of turning any doorway into a portal home came in handy like that from time to time. Holding a magazine counting down the top twenty female athletes in swimsuits above his head while sipping a drink through a rather long bendy straw, he contently stared and imagined himself in the pictures when a buzzing went off by his foot.

After a slight jump, Zachary sighed and snapped his fingers. A second later, his cell appeared in his palm with Irey's face on the screen sticking her tongue out in a mocking gesture. Without enough time to even say 'Hello?', the young man was quickly informed of what was happening with his friend. No sooner had he hung up when his phone rang again with Carrie's face on the screen. This time, the girl lifted the tip of her nose with her finger and crossed her eyes. She, like Irey, urged him to hurry and join the speedster.

Tossing his magazine away, Zachary flipped off his bed, landing at its foot when his pone rang yet again. This time, it was Lorena calling him, evident by her picture where she blew her cheeks up and crossed her eyes.

"I know, I know!" Zachary told her as he slipped his shoes back on. "I'm on my way!"

"Well move faster!" Lorena told him. "And help us reach CK. He won't answer his phone!"

"I thought we were all supposed to keep them on." Grabbing his magical key from his vest pocket, the magician headed for his closet door and inserted it into the wall next to it. A bright light flashed around the seams as it turned the entrance into a portal leading to where Irey was close to.

"We are, but he won't answer. Just get down there ASAP. I'm headed for a Zeta Tube right now."

Hanging up, Zachary opened the closet door where instead of clothing lining the wall behind it, there had formed a water-like image of a restroom in the center of the flea market Irey was located in. Tightening his ponytail, the offspring of the world's most powerful magician and demonologist, prepared to enter the fray of whatever his friend was involved in.

Happy Harbor

September 20

13:13 UTC

"Wow, you really know you're way around the city, Carter. How long have you lived here?"

"All my life."

Sitting outside a small cafe, Carter and Mar'i split an appetizer sampler for lunch with a couple of cherry lemonades. For the last several days, the teen boy escorted her around Happy Harbor to get the girl acquainted with what it had to offer. Besides the different shopping districts, large harbor, market place, and large park where Mount Justice used to stand, he made sure to treat her to lunch at the small cafe overlooking downtown Happy Harbor known as 'Green Hill'. It was also the cafe his mother owned whom everyone knew as Megan Kent.

"So your mom, is she here today?" Sipping her lemonade, Mar'i dabbed her mouth with a napkin then grabbed another piece of fried bacon and dipped it in a small cup of honey mustard. The breaded meat had an added tomato basil flavor to it and the mixture of it with the condiment had quickly become her favorite on the sampler tray. In fact, anything dipped in mustard was good to her.

"No." Carter replied after swallowing a bite of a baked honey glazed spud. "She won't be back until this weekend. She had to check on her new book at the publisher. But my dad's not that busy at the garage. Maybe we could catch him after school."

"Well from what you've told me about him, I would like to meet him. But your mom, she can really cook."

"Thanks. But you know, the cooks follow the recipe my mom gives them. She comes up with the food, they cook what she gives them, and everything's kosher." Without telling her the outright truth, Carter did manage to inform his new friend of what his mother does without telling what she actually does. The cafe and cook books, they were just a cover. The same went for his father who owned a successful garage. They were a model family and image of what hard work can do on the outside, but behind closed doors, they were protectors of the people like their longtime friends.

"Okay, so, this weekend," Mar'i said as she scooted her chair closer to the table, "how about you show me the beach? I really haven't been out much since I got here and it looks pretty cool at night."

"Um, this, this weekend? Well I, Uh-" The request caught Carter off guard and before he could think of an answer, especially when the truth was about him training to become part of a superhero team, a familiar voice seemed to come to his rescue.

"Carter?"

Looking behind Mar'i, Carter saw the well, albeit tightly, dressed Joslyn. A wide smile was plastered across her face as she stared at the coal haired boy and gripped her hands in front of her to make her 'best features' pop for him. Her fashionable dress and tights ensemble also helped accentuate her flawless appearance.

"Fancy seeing you here, CK," Joslyn said sweetly.

"Hey, Joslyn," Carter responded. "Um, have you met Mar'i?"

Turning to the blonde, Mar'i stretched her arm out with a smile. The handshake she received felt less than friendly with the blonde's eyes not going unnoticed as they instantly went back to Carter.

"So, CK," Joslyn continued, "I was hoping I would run into you. You see-"

"You were hoping to run into him?" Mar'i asked. "You mean you didn't know his mother owned the cafe?"

"Well, everyone knows that," Joslyn replied.

"And given it's out of the way from the school, you decided to look for him this far away and hoped you would run into him?"

Looking at the sitting girl, Joslyn cocked an eyebrow and lost most of her smile.

"Or did you just ask where he was and drove here? I mean, if you two are together-"

"No, we're not together" Carter quickly told her.

"Yeeeahhhh, well," If the outside temperature could tell the change in Joslyn's demeanor towards Mar'i, it would have been quite chilly all of a sudden. "Like I said, I was hoping to run into you and see if you wanted to join me and my friends at the fair this weekend. We got six tickets and five of us are going. So, you want to be our sixth ranger?"

"Sorry, but I-"

"Have plans with me this weekend," Mar'i spoke for him. "He's taking me to the beach."

"Oh you can take your little friend to the beach any day, CK," Joslyn shot back. "The fair's going to have a special guest. Leslie Willis is going to do a live broadcast from the fairgrounds. The biggest radio DJ is coming to Happy harbor. You just gotta come."

"I actually-" Cater tried to say when Mar'i interrupted him.

"Wait, Leslie Willis? Ooh, Carter, that does sound like fun." Smiling brightly, Mar'i reached over and grabbed his hand. "Can we go to?"

"Actually, I only have one more ticket and I'm sure CK can't get an extra one. They're sold out."

"My brother can get another one," Mar'i told Joslyn. "He sponsors a lot of stuff. Maybe he's doing the same for Leslie." Turning back to Carter, Mar'i moved a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled brightly. "If he can, can we go? Please?"

"If he can get you a ticket, then why not go alone?" Joslyn asked.

"Because," flashing a flirtatious smile at her male escort, Mar'i rubbed the top of his hand. "It's better with a date."

"A, d, date?" Swallowing a lump in his throat, Carter stared into Mar'i's eyes then glanced at Joslyn then back at Mar'i. "Um, I, I guess I can-"

"Oh, thank you!" Somewhat diving over the table, Mar'i hugged Carter tightly.

The moment the girl made contact with him, Carter stiffened up. While not the first time he had been hugged by an attractive girl, this was the first time he had two wanting to be with him. He could see Joslyn give a smile, somewhat, at him, but he could not the look on Mar'i's face as she menacingly grinned behind his back.


	13. Chapter 13

11.

Titan Tower

September 20

16:59 UTC

Returning back to the Titan Tower for after school training, Carter tossed his backpack onto the sofa as he exited the Zeta Platform. He ignored the green and brown sack sliding to the floor with a few books fumbling out as he morphed his clothing to athletic wear and headed for the gym. One good thing being able to shape-shift was the Martian suit h was given being able to respond to his thoughts. Popping his knuckles and rolling his shoulders, he was so caught up in his thoughts of the two girls wanting to be with him the next day, that he was taken by surprise at the sound of a throat clearing as he headed past an open door. Backing up, he looked into the nearest conference room and saw his friends sitting around the table in their civilian attire.

Bruises covered their arms, faces, and any other exposed skin with their clothing in desperate need of a good wash. Dirt smudged their faces along with road grease and a number of condiments on Carrie's clothing with a small amount in her hair. All had disgruntled looks on their faces and we're currently focused on the alien-human hybrid.

"Whoa," Carter said as he caught sight of the four. "What happened to you?"

"You," Irey darkly said as she stood from her seat. "Where were you?"

"At school. Where were you?"

"Well, since you asked," Moving away from her spot, Irey got a frightening look about her. "I went out to lunch today. I was happy. I was ecstatic. I had two ice cream cones. Delicious ice cream cones that were sent from heaven and served to me by a cute blonde guy named Ted. All of a sudden, I see a robbery take place across the street and a George Strait wannabe running out with bags of money. I chase him down and meet his twin brother and identical triplet in a flea market where one disappears and several others take his place. Turns out, we were put into an ambush situation!"

Circling the teen, Irey made sure he knew her eyes were always centered on him, burning a hole into his super strong flesh, metaphorically. "I then call for backup. Carrie, my sweet and bestest friend, answered and came to my aid. She got tossed into a food truck and was covered in every condiment known to man!"

Making sure Carter saw her, Carrie wiped her face of more semi-dried mayonnaise. Her death glare did not go unnoticed.

"A cowboy did that?" Carter asked.

"No," Carrie grunted. "It was some chick who turned into a gorilla like Garfield does! And guess what? She wasn't green!"

"Carrie, sweets, please take a seat." Rubbing her friend's shoulders, Irey directed her back to her seat then went back to using her death glare on Carter. "Lorena got there. She helped us. She actually thought about her friends enough to come to our aid. And what did she get? She gets shoved into a port-a-potty then launched fifty feet into the air where she lands in a ball pit for kids!"

Looking at Lorena, Carter was about to say something when she shook her head while giving him a look capable of killing the immortal Soloman Grundy himself. She REALLY did not want to talk about it.

"And Zachary," Irey continued. "Poor Zachary-"

"I was nearly drowned then thrown into a shop selling Beanie Babies where I was pantsed by the cowboy in front of a crowd of girls!" The magician slammed his hands on the table as he shouted at Carter.

"Luckily he was wearing underwear today!" Irey shouted.

"Yeah, Luckily I was- wait, what!?"

"Never mind." Forming a smile capable on creeping out The Joker, Irey got a sweet tone to her voice that completely went against her current demeanor. "And would you like to know what happened to me?"

"Um," Carter said.

"Well, I was surprised by a guy who appeared from the jet of water that attacked Lorena and Zachary. Only this time, he had turned into an ice giant and was impossible for me to attack because of how hard he was and the spikes on him! I couldn't even put space between me and it cause of a sheet of ice it put on the ground! So I ask once more...HOW...WAS...YOUR...DAY?"

With wide eyes staring at his friends, Carter felt undeniably that he was not going to make it out of the room alive. Each of his friends waited for his reason as to why he did not answer his phone and went to help them with the look in their eyes daring him to try to weasel out of the situation. He could just picture it, each one using their powers on him with, most likely, Irey giving him an atomic nuggie.

"Yes, how was your day, Carter?"

Somewhat jumping at the new voice interrupting them, the teens turned to a wall mounted screen and saw the cowled face of Batman. Instantly, those sitting stood at attention with the banter between them cut off just as fast.

"U, um, I-"

"Being part of a team," Batman began, "means you are there for those who need you, ready at a moment's notice, and always putting them before yourself. They are to do the same. That way you all will grow stronger together with no one being above the other. That is a team."

"Yeah, Carter," Irey said.

"Isis," Batman snapped.

"Sorry."

"Now, why don't you inform us all as to why you deemed it more important to spend time with a classmate than at your team's side?"

"A classmate?" Lorena asked. "You were with a friend instead of helping us fight three...whatever they were?"

"Well, I," Carter stammered.

"Was it that Luthor chick?" Carrie asked.

Batman frowned.

"The hottie?!" Zachary yelled when he saw the girls angrily stare at him. "I, uh, I mean, Lex's daughter?!"

"You're dating the enemy?" Irey asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't a date," Carter told her. "She's in my class and told me she moved to Happy Harbor recently and wanted to-"

"Have lunch at your mother's cafe with said girl." Having his image shrink, Batman had surveillance footage appear with an overhead shot of Carter and Mar'i. Both sat at a table with a tray of food between them. "So Carter, with your attention on Miss Mar'i here, was there any reason for us to think you did not simply abandon your teammates?"

"I didn't abandon anyone!" Carter yelled at the Dark Knight. "I took her on a tour of the city, we ate lunch, and I left my phone in my bag with the sound off. It was an accident!"

"An accident that could have had dire consequences for your teammates. And might I remind you that she is the daughter of Lex Luthor, one of the League's biggest threats and enemies. Nothing good ever comes from associating with the enemy in any way."

"Bruce and Selena?" Carter asked.

"That is none of your concern." Narrowing his eyes, Batman seemed to silently dare the teen boy to continue when Conner and Kaldur entered the room.

"Is everyone ready for their training session today?" Kaldur asked as Carter made his way to the door.

"Carter?" Conner asked as his son ignored him and left. He then turned to the others, "What's going on?"

No one said a word to the Kryptonian/human who, despite still being in his civilian attire, still looked rather imposing. The teens were easily dwarfed by him and tried to look at anything except the new Superman. It was not until the League member turned to Batman on the large screen when any of them finally moved, albeit just to sit down.

"What happened?" Conner asked Batman.

"Carter failed to answer a call from the others and needs to understand what could have happened if things had gotten worse," Batman told him. "He needs to be disciplined."

"We'll see," Conner told him.

"Conner, your son was on a date and insisted he did not know his phone rang. Everyone else was alerted and met up. Carter needs to be told nothing else matters except-"

"Did he tell you what he was doing?"

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"That's what I thought. I heard you from down the hall. You were spying on him again."

To that, Kaldur snapped his head in Batman's direction with a puzzled look.

"It's called surveillance, Conner."

"Not when it's on friends. Or are we otherwise...Dick."

Both men stared the other down, Dick Grayson, Batman, on the monitor; Conner Kent, Superman, in the room. Beside them, the four teenage heroes in training found breathing to be slightly difficult with all the tension in the air. It was not the first time the two League members had been in a standoff with each other, but it was still unknown to them why they were always at odd ends.

"Regardless," Batman continued, "this needs to be addressed if your son wishes to be on this team. If you do not-"

"Kids," Conner interrupted, "leave the room. You too Kaldur."

Immediately, the teens rushed for the door with the Atlantian ushering them away from the room, each attempting to be the first one out as the door closed behind them with the aid of Conner's TTK.

"Understand this," Conner began once the door shut. "Our business is our business. I already told you once about spying on us. As for my son, if he said he did not hear the phone, then he did not hear the phone. He has always been there for the others when they need him, so don't accuse him of doing otherwise."

"He needs to be more responsible," Batman shot back. "As a being not supposed to even exist like him, he-"

"Don't say that." Conner hissed between teeth.

"You're making my point. If you still get this mad after all these years, and with your power set; well we can only guess at what Carter is capable of."

"That is none of your business!" Walking up to the large screen, Conner inadvertently had his eyes flash red, something he recognized in the reflection where Batman's chest was. He calmed himself down, even though anything regarding his family in a negative light tended to set him off easily. "I can understand you wanting to be careful, but with what you did, planting cameras in our apartment, at the fortress, spying on us like you did. What happened to you, Dick? You used to be someone I could trust, count on."

"Simple, I grew up. And this girl he was eating with is a Luthor. Luthor, remember?! The man who was a thorn in the League's side since practically their creation. You think she actually wants to be his friend? She was raised by the man. There's no telling what she may be doing behind closed doors. It could all be a set up."

"Funny how you changed positions on the one with a history of being associated with the enemy. Is that how you thought of me when you and the others brought me into the cave? Or Artemis given her parents? Are you nothing more than a carbon copy of Bruce? Not trusting anyone?"

"Funny how this is coming from a clone of Superman." Leaning closer to the camera, Batman made sure Conner would know how serious he was. "Remember, she is a Luthor, someone with ten plans for every one he had. For all we know, she is just another one in a series to bring us down, a potential cousin of sorts to Carter in order to infiltrate us using family ties sing cloning technology. And for future reference, it's called gathering intelligence."

With that, Batman cut the feed, leaving the still angered Conner alone in the conference room. Outside, down the hall, Carter sat on the couch, phone in hand with Mar'i's number cued up. He heard everything with his enhanced ears and it hurt when Dick said he should not exist, it always did when he heard the phrase, even more so coming from someone he looked up to. But now at least he knew why his parents and Carrie's parents were always cold to each other. But now he had something else on his mind, the daughter of the most dangerous villian his parents ever faced wanted to spend time with him this weekend. With all the stories he heard of her father, maybe it was dumb to think she deserved a chance to show she was not like Lex. After all, if his father was a clone of Lex and wound up on the side of the Angels, then the same could be said for the daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just want to say that I will continue this story and finish it. I forgot to post this last chapter but I had been burned out with work but after a vacation and my birthday on the 24th, I now have had a breather and am back at it. Hope everyone is well and will still enjoy what is coming up.**

12.

Happy Harbor Fair Grounds

September 22

18:13 UTC

North of the city, hundreds of Happy Harbor citizens gathered for the large fair going on since the early morning. Games, rides, shows, all attracted the vast number of people with the main reason tickets were so hard to come by, the shock jock Leslie Willis, was broadcasting live from the event.

What started out as a fun Saturday event early in the city's history along the docks had turned into a much larger event, which needed a much larger venue, hence the area north of the city boarding a large forest popular for camping and hiking expeditions. It was also the perfect place for the loud music to go uninterrupted as it was cranked up to eleven, making it loud enough to clearly hear regardless where one stood at the fair.

"Yeah! To all my babies out there in Happy Harbor, I want you all to give me a yell and tell me who wants free swag!"

A thunderous roar burst forth from a large group of onlookers standing around a central stage where a DJ booth dominated the center. Twenty foot high banners with Leslie Willis' name flapped in the with along with an equally sized portrait of the self proclaimed radio goddess to inform everyone where she was currently located. In the center of the stage, the leather clad shock jock pandered to the crowd with half a dozen shirtless men around her firing t-shirt cannons into the crowd where they were almost fought over.

"That should keep the free loaders happy for a few moments," Leslie whispered to herself as she typed in a saved set list and blasted heavy metal music over the speakers. "Stupid hicks."

Away from the stage, Carter, Joslyn, Mar'i, and a few other kids from Happy Harbor High strolled down one of many food isles. Carlos, who lacked a ticket but managed to sneak in and meet his friend, busied himself with a deep fried pickled pie stick stuffed with cheese. It was one of the many strange, yet surprisingly good, fried food combos available to the public. One of the boys with them carried a handful of tickets while another one had his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders while Joslyn tried her best to get Carter to copy said boy. There was only two things wrong with her current attempt to get closer to the dark haired youth, his best friend, Carlos, was dragging him to try the fried cuisine, and Mar'i was basically stuck to him like glue.

"Oh man," Carlos said through a mouthful of food, "we just gotta get a funnel cake. Those are so good."

"You're still not full?" Carter asked.

"Heck no! I fasted yesterday so I could really eat today."

"Way to think ahead."

"Speaking of thinking," Joslyn said as she wrapped her arms around Carter's bicep, "don't you think we should go on another ride? Like the Ferris wheel?" She batted her eyes at him while flashing a knockout smile.

"Those cars only fit two," one of the boys said then was immediately kicked by the other's girlfriend. "Uh, I mean, great idea. Yeah, great."

"And it'll stop at the top for a few minutes," Joslyn said as she tiptoed her fingertips up Carter's arm, "where we can have some fun."

"What's so fun about dangling a hundred feet in the air?" Mar'i asked. "Frankly, I think it would be more fun to ride through Fun in The Dark."

Freezing in place, Carter caught the look on Carlos' face and blushed as he remembered the ride's name was code for, The Tunnel of Love. Gaining a cat-call form the Hispanic teen, Carter failed to see the deathly look Joslyn gave Mar'i beside him.

Titan Tower

September 22

18:42 UTC

Resting from a rather exhausting training regimen, Carrie, Zachary, Irey, and Lorena sat on the floor of the gym as Garfield and Cyborg went over their performance. As this was an individual evaluation, each team member was put against a member of the active Titans team such as Star Girl, Static, and new team members Mas y Menos, and Pantha. It was nice mixture of veterans and newbies to test the up and comers.

Pouring water on her head, Irey gave a long, tired huff as she relaxed. The new speedster duo, Mas y Menos, were as fast as she was. Brothers from Mexico, the small twins needed only to make hand contact to activate their speed powers. They served to be a much harder challenge for her to deal with as they did not go by any form of orthodox combat techniques, making them as unpredictable as the ocean waters. This lead to her being out maneuvered most of the time and only ended up tying them at the end of the sparring session.

Leaning back against the wall, she mentally went over her last session when she heard the twin speed tornadoes rapidly speak in their native tongue as they shot back and forth. Ignoring them, as she hadn't quite learned Spanish yet, she opened her mouth to take in a shot from her water bottle when she felt two sets of lips on her face, one on each cheek. The unexpected, and unwanted, gesture surprised her so, she opened her eyes and spat out her water as both Mas y Menos laughed and sped away.

"Why you little brats!" She yelled. "You stupid midgets! Get back here!"

Her friends all let out a deep belly laugh each as they saw her douse her face with water and scrub where she was kissed.

"They're just kids," Lorena told her. "Kissed me yesterday."

"Got me last weekend," Carrie told her. "They just like having fun."

"Nasty fun," Irey muttered as she continued to scrub herself.

"So, so what do you think Carter's doing?" Carrie asked as she toweled her brow.

"Scoring with two hot chicks?" Zachary said. "I saw the picture of the other and she's smokin hot."

"Who cares," Lorena told him. "He bailed on us when we needed him and bailed on training today. He's making it perfectly clear he doesn't want to be part of this team we're forming."

"That's not fair," Carrie told her. "He just might want to take a break."

"School's a break. He's out with friends and looking to hook up with a girl."

"Jealous much?" Irey asked.

"Of what?" Lorena asked with a slight laugh. "The daughter of Luthor and a blonde cheerleader? Think again. Plus, he never took things seriously."

"Like Arthur?" Carrie asked.

"He takes the protection of Atlantis and it's people very seriously like his mother and father. I respect that."

"And the fact he's gorgeous?" Irey added.

"That too," Lorena said with a blush.

"Ew," Zachary said, drawing the girl's attention. "I just thought of something. Wouldn't being on a date with Little Miss Luthor mean CK's putting the moves on his cousin or sister or something?"

"Clones, man," Carrie said with a far away look, "weird out."

Nodding, Irey took a swig of water. "He may just have to move to Utah for that."

Happy Harbor Fair Grounds

September 22

18:59 UTC

Looking at herself in the mirror of a restroom, Joslyn made sure her makeup was perfect. The teenage girl prided herself on being flawless, and with the money to back her up, it was easier than most girls her age. Designer clothes, lack of any blemishes, hair styles celebrities would be privy to, she was THE girl in Happy Harbor High School. Until she ran into this Mar'i Luthor.

Every school has it's peaking order. Rich kids, jocks, popular, and those deemed 'perfect' we're always at the top while those dubbed as nerds, geeks, overweight, poor, and such were at the bottom. Joslyn was, of coarse, at the top and loved it; but when Mar'i enrolled, she was finally met with someone else on equal ground.

With a click, one of the stalls behind Joslyn opened with Mar'i exiting and stopping at a sink one down from the other girl. As the dark haired girl washed her hands, the current queen of the school applied a coat of peach lipstick, carefully coating her lips in the decoration before placing the small tube in her clutch purse and turned to face Mar'i.

"Mar'i Luthor," Joslyn said with the slightest of hints of authority in her voice, "I, uh, think we should really get to know each other since we really don't hang out too much."

"We never hang out, period," Mar'i told her.

"Well," extending her hand, Joslyn flashed the smile she was known for. "Joslyn Periette, head cheerleader, home coming queen, student body treasurer, and first place gymnast in our last tournament."

"Yeah," Mar'i told her with a sarcastic smile, "sure."

"Um." Cutting her off from getting to the door, Joslyn forced Mar'i to take a few steps back. "Listen, I don't think you know what you're getting into. You see, I've known Carter for a few years now, and, well, all things considered, he's all but mine. This was supposed to be a date for him to see what he can have and how good he will be with me, until you weaseled your way into things. So I would appreciate it if you stepped off and let nature take it's course."

Looking the girl up and down, as a professional fighter would their opponent, Mar'i scoffed as the blonde placed her hands on her hips. All things considered, Joslyn was in pretty good shape, maybe capable of defending herself if her build had anything to say about it. Then again, to pose a threat, she would have to be a Meta Human, and nothing in the files Mar'i read said she was.

"Well, from where I'm standing," Mar'i told her, "it doesn't look like you're together. And if you really knew who I was, then you would know not to inconvenience me in the slightest."

"Oh, I now who you are. You're the daughter of Lex Luthor. Tell me something, are you as crazy as he was? Are you going to go all psycho like he did?"

"Shut up," Mar'i said as she took a step back when Joslyn advanced.

"Your dad was a failure and everyone saw him lose it on TV." Smirking, Joslyn saw her words were getting to the dark haired girl. "And then he lost his head."

Backing into the closed door of a stall, Mar'i had nowhere to go except through the smiling girl before her who was trying her patience. It was true Joslyn had no idea who she was, as no one knew who she truly was for that matter. Maybe it was time this so called 'school queen' got to know the real -

"Wasted!"

Covering the unsuspecting Mar'i, a mixture of water and garbage rained down on her as another girl shouted happily. Personal hygiene products, wrappers, towels, food packages, and such surrounded the wet girl. Before her, Joslyn laughed her head off as she backed up to avoid getting her shoes messy.

Coming out of the stall, the girl joining them earlier with her boyfriend tossed he trash to the side and joined Joslyn as they continued to laugh.

"Get this through your head, Luthor," Joslyn said as she grabbed Mari's purse and tossed it into the stall where it landed in the toilet, "you're trash. You'll always be trash. And if you think you have a shot with CK, you're gravely mistaken. There's only room at the top for one queen and you looking at her."

Tossing Mar'i a used paper towel, Joslyn and her friend headed for the door. "I'll tell Carter you had to leave for personal reasons. I'm nice like that after all."

Standing alone on the restroom, Mar'i did not cry, nor did she pout or even shake. She simply stood in place with her fists so tight, her knuckles popped as her tanned skin turned a pale orangish color as her makeup ran. The smelly water on her dried instantly, turning into steam as the left over trash fell to the floor. Looking up, her eyes began to glow a bright green, burning through her contacts until only the emerald color remained.

That was when an explosion occurred outside and people began to panic.


	15. Chapter 15

13.

Happy Harbor Fair Grounds

September 22

18:54 UTC

"Ever wonder what girls do in the restroom in groups?"

Sitting on a bench with Conner and the boy from earlier, Carlos both ate a funnel cake and scrolled through one of his phone apps. His words drew both teens' attention with the other rolling his eyes as if his question was offensive to his precious hearing. As for Carter, he simply rose an eyebrow and glanced at the powdered sugar cheeked teen.

"What?" Carter asked.

"Ever notice how girls travel in packs to the restroom in public?" Carlos asked again. "Well, what do they do in there? What could possibly take a group of them to do? And they take so long to do it too."

Leaning back, Carter cleared his throat as his friend went on.

"Do they do each other's makeup? Compare notes on how studly guys are? Trade cosmetics? Mark stuff off a 'to do' list with said stud?"

"Or maybe use the bathroom?" the other teen boy said. "Seriously, how stupid are you?" Getting up, he headed away from the group to a nearby game booth.

"Actually," Carter said while checking his phone. "My Uncle Wally said they have proof of them wanting to take over Earth and heard all men into Canada. He also said it was a vast conspiracy brought on by the cooperation between the women of Earth and women of Mars in that even the government will not be able to oppose them due to the fact they do not know; however, they are planning on making their own laws favoring them in which men outside of Canada will be hunted like wild animals and treated as trophies with bounties ranging from five hundred to several thousands depending on the difficulty of the hunt."

"Y, your uncle said that?" Carlos asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"No," Carter said with a straight face. "They actually do the same things we do, but in a group."

Shuddering, the Hispanic teen shook his head. "That's nasty."

Going back to his phone, Carter checked, yet again, if there were any messages from his friends currently at Titans Tower. Again, there were none. Only a message from his mother about dinner and how she was called out to back up his father who, in turn, let them both know he would be out on call in Florida for a League emergency. The thought of spending a day with his school friends being a bad idea crossed his mind.

C"Look out! Look out!"

"Run!"

Snapping him back to reality, Carter looked over to where the shouts were coming from when he saw a large tower come crashing down. Sparks flew into the air with a loud explosion erupting shortly after.

"What the, hey-" Being pushed back, Carlos toppled over a trash can as a stampede of people rushed by.

"What happened!?" Carter shouted as the lanes between the venders and game booths became insanely crowded.

Another explosion occurred with audio equipment screeching, forcing Carter to cover his sensitive ears.

"Carter!"

Running up to the teen, Joslyn and her friend fought through the crowd where he was. Neither paid Carlos any attention as he was pushed away by the mob of panicked people.

"Joslyn, what's going on?" Carter asked when a roar filled the air.

"It's a monster!"

"What is that thing!"

"It's attacking the stage!"

"Joss, we gotta go, now!" Joslyn's friend shouted over the people.

"Where's Mar'i?" Carter yelled.

"She left already," the blonde told him.

"What?"

"Kids," an officer yelled. "You've got to get out of here! Go!"

Taking the rear of the group, Carter made sure Joslyn, Carlos, and the other girl were ahead of him by a few feet. It was not until they were headed to the exit of the fair grounds when he began to fall back. Once they were just out of range and couldn't see him easily, the son of arguably the two most powerful League members slunk away and disappeared between a couple of booths.

It was easy to get lost in the stampeding crowd. No one paid him any attention whatsoever as he headed to the rear of a restroom. Checking to see if he were being followed, which he was not, he stripped his jacket off, the only article of clothing he wore that was not capable of shape shifting, and jumped into a shallow ravine running along the side of the fair and into the forest. It was there where Carter hung his jacket, the one his father wore on his first date with his mom, and flashed his eyes, burning the contacts hiding their true color. Taking to the air, he then had his clothes change shape from a pair of sneakers, jeans, and a shirt, to a form fitting black suit with red trim at the seams, bare arms, and fingerless gloves. The moment he burst through the trees, the teenage boy known as Carter Kent then formed a red crest over his chest with a shield insignia representing his Kryptonian heritage with an 'X' in its center to represent his Martian heritage.

(-)

Looking out through a small window on the side of the restroom she was in, Mar'i saw a crowd of people fleeing an explosion. Hissing, she checked her watch for the time. "Too early, morons."

Leaving the window, a window requiring her to float several feet in the air, she kicked the remaining stalls open, checking for other women then ripped the tie from her hair off. A few pieces of garbage fell to the floor but were ignored as she flung her left arm out and fired a purple projectile, melting the metal around the door's handle to keep any would-be hider out.

"Alex better have a good reason for speeding this up."

Unbuckling her belt, Mar'i shed the jeans she wore and kicked them to the side, but kept the boots. In their place were skin tight leather pants, which matched the leather foot coverings, giving her a slight heel. The sweater she wore was soon stripped off, exposing metal bracers on her forearms and a black, midriff bearing leather top. In its center, wrapping around her exposed shoulders, was a large, indigo shaped arrow-like design. It was something she had put together with the pattern being a last minute addition for a break in its coloring.

With a flash of purple energy shooting off her body, Mar'i burned off her body makeup and contacts, taking her true form before firing a beam of energy at her discarded clothing and another at the ceiling where she took off flying at a high rate of speed, leaving her outfit from earlier to burn as if she were never there to begin with.

(-)

Stopping some fifty feet in the air, Carter watched as the hundreds of fair goers fled away from the same direction, the direction of the stage DJ Leslie Willis currently occupied. It did not take a genius to know where to go, but it did take a moment to tend to someone shouting for help nearby.

Pinned between a fair game and a wooden table, a young teen boy tried to pull his leg free. No one stopped as they were all in a rush to get out, leaving the boy on the ground with his ankle being crushed. As if that were not enough, several ponies from the "Kiddie Ride Along" corral were galloping through the crowd with their handlers trying to get them back. Adding to that were small fires setting the food stands a blaze with people falling down and getting trampled.

"Crap."

Not knowing where to start, Carter first shot over to the burning stands, ripping the colored tents out of the ground and slamming them in the dirt near the frightened ponies. A shot of heat vision created a trench ahead of the animals where they filtered into with the dirt covering the burning covers.

With two problems solved, the flying teen dove close to the ground and picked up two people, one adult male and one ten year old boy. Setting them close to the exit, he flew back to grab some others as the people gawked at the sight of the black clad being helping them. Without hesitation, Carter went back to helping those in need, ignoring the finger pointing and words aimed at him. He had seen enough footage of his parents and other League members to know the opinions of the public did not matter when their lives were at risk, and right now, he was needed.

"Carter?! Carter!" Heading back into the crowd, Joslyn searched for her so called date as her friends took off, leaving her behind.

Placing the kid with the injured ankle down, Carter had just enough time to hear a loud whistle come from a food stand. One of the propane tanks had been damaged by falling shelves and it would not be long before it would cause an explosion with, of all people, Joslyn in the blast zone.

Taking off from a run, Carter managed to get to the blonde girl and cover her with his body as she screamed. That was when the propane tank turned into a makeshift flamethrower before it burst, sending shrapnel into his back but leaving no damage as his Kryptonian side gave him a level of invulnerability. With the immediate danger over, he separated himself from her and looked her over. Besides a few nicks here and there, she was okay...until she looked up at him.

"Are you oka-"

Letting out a high pitched shriek, Joslyn stared into Carter's blood red eyes and scrambled to get away. Kicking her feet out, she managed to create some distance and get to her feet with one last glance at her savior. The look on her face was one of fright, completely different from the look he got from her earlier when he had his contacts on and looked normal.

She was almost to the exit when a tall scaffold holding a banner for the fair ruptured and began to fall. Apparently there were so many people fighting to get to safety, they all managed to damage the struts supporting its weight. As a consequence, the metal had buckled and began to break, falling where the teen girl was running to.

"Hey, look out!" The warning was not in time and neither was he if he took off flying, but as soon as the structure hit the ground, Joslyn was gone as a purple streak shot through the air and snatched the girl.

(-)

It was so fast, the sound of metal braking, the structure falling, and the sudden feeling of being weightless, that Joslyn's mind had barely enough time to process what had happened. She was still braced for the moment the scaffold would crush her and slowly opened her eyes. Cradled in a pair of strong arms, the blonde stared at the face of a young, orange skinned girl around her age with flowing black hair. Struggling when she saw a pair of glowing green eyes, she tried to get free when she felt herself drop and held by an arm. With a shriek, she was dangling some eighty feet in the air and had climbed higher.

"Here, you'll be safe up here," the green eyed girl said. "Safe enough."

Flying off, the orange skinned girl left the 'Queen of Happy Harbor High School' gripping onto the side of a hundred foot high water tower overseeing the fair grounds. She waisted no time checking on her as she flew off back to the fair with the blonde shouting after her.

Back on the ground, Carter looked around for any sign of the purple flash and Joslyn but could not find any trace of them when a roar echoed over the grounds. Few people were still running to safety, mostly workers who sought to guide people to safety and help the injured.

"Hey," a voice shouted from above, "you just gonna stand there, or go looking for a fight?"

Turning around, Carter looked up and saw a girl hovering some thirty feet in the air. Not noticing, his jaw dropped and eyes widened as he took in her sight, especially those glowing green almond shaped eyes of hers. He had heard stories, tales of beings like her, similar to when he went to church with Martha Kent during his family's Christmas gatherings and could not but think he was witnessing an angel above him when another roar brought him out of his trance.

"Come on, last one there'll stay for the cops." Taking off, the girl left a purple streak behind her.

"Wow." With a wide smile, Carter leapt into the air and flew after her, almost forgetting about calling his friends for backup. "Wait, who are you!"

Titan Tower

September 22

19:32 UTC

"And the Blackhawks barely cling onto their lead as the second period comes to a close with the Anahiem Ducks trailing four to three."

"Hate hockey." With the remote in hand, Irey flipped through several channels as she ate her ninth salad in the last ten minutes. An empty six pack of tall boy energy drinks sat between her legs where two discarded bottles of ranch dressing rested. She was on her third one at the moment when her phone, her 'other' phone, rang.

Leaving her fork with a bundle of lettuce leaves and a radish in her mouth, she read the screen where a readout of Carter's request for backup appeared along with coordinates of where he was at.

"Looks like our boy needs assistance." Flipping onto the couch Irey occupied, Carrie grabbed a crouton from her salad and waived her phone in front of the ginger. The young girl had already dawned the bottom half of her mission gear, black tight pants, green boots, and her yellow utility belt.

"Looks like."

A moment passed as Irey chewed her food, prompting Carrie to break the silence. "So, you gonna get ready? I just need my Kevlar tunic, cape, mask, and gloves."

"Why? He didn't care enough to help us when we needed it."

"Petty much?" Entering the room, Lorena adjusted one of the leather straps on her thighs where a holster housed a water bearer. Unlike the other two, she was in her mission outfit, a female version of her father's when he was her age only without the backpack used to store water and her water bearers holstered on her thighs.

"Eager to help CK?" Irey asked.

"Shut it. I just want to show him up in the field."

"Sure you do."

"Come on guys!" Zachary yelled as he entered the room already in his mission attire, which made him resemble a certain street magician out to freak minds. "Unknown threat, unknown Meta, need backup ASAP? What are we waiting for?"

"For 'Miss High Horse' to get off her, um..." Carrie said then stopped.

"High horse?" the magician finished for her.

"Shut it." Standing before the ginger, Carrie grabbed the salad bowl from her hands. "Come on, Irey! You've been going on about how CK abandoned us for some girl and said how he didn't want to be part of a team and you pick now to throw it back in his face? If you want to show him how to be on a team, then get dressed and let's go already! If not, we're out of here without you."

"You try to leave without me and I'll make you regret it," Irey told her friend. "Carter made a choice to leave his phone off, so I'm making the choice to wait for y'all to get ready before I do. It takes me ten seconds to change into mission gear, how about you?"

"So you're not doing this to get back at Carter?"

The Standing, Irey tossed the box of trash on the coffee table. "I'm doing this to show Mister Supermartian how being on a team is done. We fight together, we win together. And I only have one question for you three."

"And that is?" Lorena asked.

"You think Raven could teleport us there? Cause that would be an epic entrance for us to make."


	16. Chapter 16

**An: Just wanted to say, yes, this story will be compleated. I apologize for the long waits between chapters. My old job became hectic to the point I had no free time or days off along with extremely poor management. I now have a new job with days off that's much more relaxed in nature. Plus, I wont post a chapter unless Im happy with it. Also, Young Justice is back on the DC Universe app and I love it! I also won tickets to the Superman Death/Reign double feature and it was Awesome! Now on to the story.**

14.

Happy Harbor Fair Grounds

September 22

19:33 UTC

"Mark, get me out of here!"

Crawling under her setup, Leslie Willis shouted into her headset for her stage manager to do his job; and at the moment, his job as to save her behind from what looked like a monsterous purple glob of puss.

"Mark! You listening to me?! MARK!"

A high pitched electronic screech cut through her ear, causing the DJ to rip it off just as the monster's foot slammed onto the stage. The creature's slimy mass had a wet noise as it moved and left acidic burns in its wake. With a misty smoke trail being left behind, the gelatinous form dissolved everything it came across.

Seeing a small pile of trash turn into nothing as the creature stomped about, Leslie's eyes grew wide as panic set in. Swallowing a lump in her throat, the DJ backed up as quietly as she could so as not to alert the creature when a purple tendril came up behind her, sporting a green orb in the shape of an eye. The scream the DJ made was impossible to drown out with the result being the table covering her to be ripped upwards and flung into the air.

-Metropolis-

Sitting at his desk, Alexander Luthor watched live footage of the purple monster rampaging through Happy Harbor. Every once in a while, a few straggling fair goers would flee from the area of destruction while the creature sat about its path of rage.

The image itself, on a hidden computer screen extending from the center of his desk, was not one by any press helicopters in the area, or was it by a satellite, it was live footage from a drone evident by the reading, Drone-16, in the upper right corner. With the aide of a small control, the young owner of Lex Corp had the spy machine fly around the creature and zoom in on its feet in an effort to see the lone woman squirm to get away.

"And here come the heroes," he said as a streak of red heat shot across the stage, "just in time."

Zooming out, Alexander had the drone center on both Carter and Mar'i as they flew to the stage. He then flipped a switch on the drone's control and pressed the button underneath.

"You know what to do, boys. And girls. This is it. Showtime."

-Happy Harbor-

"Hey, wait! Who are you?"

Flying slightly behind the black clad girl, Carter watched as the girl banked to the right and the purple beast stumble back from his attack. Black smoke climbed into the air from where he sliced into the ground to stop the creature from reaching the fleeing DJ. With its attention on the two airborne targets, one of which was attempting to flank it, the purple monstrosity brought one of its massive arms back then flung it outward. Dozens of purple spear-like projectiles tore through the air at the two smaller beings, forcing them to brake off their current trajectories.

"Watch out for this guy," Carter yelled. "I've fought him before and he's-NUGH!"

Performing a backwards loop, Carter barely managed to avoid being struck in the face by a projectile.

"I can take care of myself, big guy," Mar'i told him as she spun between two flying spears. She then unleashed a volley of green orbs at the creature's feet, forcing it to stop advancing.

Coming to a halt in the air, Carter charged his eyes and struck the purple beast from the hip up to its chest. A smoking trail sizzled as the creature let out a high pitched whine and covered its wound.

"The girl!" Performing a nosedive, Mar'i swooped in and grabbed the shock jock. A quick U-turn, she then tossed Leslie into the water away from harm when she was struck in the back by a piece of metal scaffolding.

Some hundred yards away, over the main section of the fair grounds, a large distorted void warped the air into a circular passageway which quickly became dark until shaping into a pitch black form. Opening up, the long shape became a large raven as its wings spread out, setting free several young heroes.

"Thanks, momma!" Free falling for a moment, the green skinned co-leader of the Titans morphed into a pterodactyl with a red and green clad teenage girl on his back.

"Just remember," Raven said into her com unit, "they fight, we watch. The others were very clear on that."

Watching her green boyfriend flyaway with the new version of the original black ops team, Raven closed the portal behind her and climbed higher into the sky. From her new vantage point, she could see the entire area the others were to engage the creature in. Her and Changeling's orders were simple, observe and report, let the new team handle their own problems. Unless any were in mortal danger then the leaders of the Titans need to perform a last minute save or answer to said new team's parents. And since they were like family to her, she was determined to not let any of them down and hoped she and Garfield trained them to be ready for anything.

"Whoo Hoo! To battle!" Riding Changeling, a now masked Carrie had one hand gripping the collar making up Garfield's morphing suit while pointing at the large monster with the other. She looked like a fantasy book character with the way her three pointed black and yellow cape flowed behind her.

Taking ideas from all Robin costumes, Carrie outfitted herself with the standard steel toe boots the others wore. Black combat leggings housed a few quick-draw Bird-a-rangs on her thighs, which were covered over with triangular plates for added protection extending from her utility belt. Her red Kevlar torso attire proudly displayed the Robin symbol with additional padding here and there for protection while her green short sleeves and matching gloves housed several other weapons for her use.

"Him again!" Diving head first, the new Aquagirl, Lorena, drew her water bearers and used them as whips. Snaring a damaged scaffolded, she swung underneath it and flew back upwards in an arc where she landed at the entrance of the stage area. Like her father, she took in the area and began developing a plan. With an idea, she sheathed one water bearer, put a finger to her earpiece, and sprinted forward while issuing orders.

Behind her, two sets of legs appeared from their hiding places.

"Coming in hot!" Leaping from her perch on Zachary's platform, Irey took off faster than her friend was ready for.

"Dang it, Irey!" Nearly losing his balance, Zachary quickly adjusted himself to continue flying properly. "Whoa."

Seeing the monster before him, the young magician came to a stop and powered up his hands with mystical flames. "Got your fire right here, dude." It was then he saw Carter fly past and catch a girl falling through the air. "Oh man, why does he get the hot ones?"

"Been wanting a rematch with you, booger man." Sprinting around the creature, Irey created a vortex, lifting debris into the air in an effort to confuse and attack her target.

Away from the battle, Mar'i shouted as she fell through the air, sprawling her arms about until coming to a stop...in Carter's arms. "Got'cha!"

Rubbing her head, Mar'i groaned then rolled her neck before looking up at her savior. "Well, thanks, big guy. And you are?"

A blush overtook Carter as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "U, um, I, I'm, uh-"

"Not very articulate, are you?" Mar'i said with a smile.

"Ssss, su, Supermartian."

"Supermartian," she said with the grin still on her face, a glint in her glowing green eyes.

"Y, yeah." Now it was his turn to smile.

"Cool." She then shifted in his arms and took off on her own.

"Hey, wait! Who are you?" Supermartian yelled after her.

"Where's the fun in telling you!" Mar'i shouted back to him as she flew off toward the creature who was currently in the middle of a tornado.

(-)

"Kid Flash, make sure that thing does not leave the stage! Robin, aim for the, the pustules, the green things, blisters, whatever they are!" Bringing her water bearers to life, Lorena, or Aquagirl, formed a shield with her left one and a weapon reminiscent of an arm cannon on the other.

High above the battle, Carrie, or Robin, hopped up to her feet on Changeling's back. Grabbing her telescopic staff, she flicked it out as the green pterodactyl performed a nosedive.

"Thanks for the ride, Gar. Banzai!"

Leaping off her dinosaur, Robin spun her staff above her head as she fell to the stage. At the last moment, she speared the end into the scaffolding and used the quickly storing ricocheting energy to relaunch herself up higher. Taking hold of several Bird-a-rangs, the braided teen flung them with pin point accuracy, striking the green pustules where they detonated within a few seconds.

Seeing the explosions, Kid Flash came to a halt and watched her friend swing down on a grapple line.

"Hey, bird brain," she greeted.

"Hey, yellow streak," Robin acknowledged.

"That better be because of my uniform, you midget," Irey said as she held her bomber jacket open to showcase her lightly armored yellow top with red lightning bolt across her chest, which fed into her red bottoms.

"Focus!" Aquagirl yelled she blasted more of the pustules with Zachary flinging fireballs into them. "Remember the plan, dump explosives in the blisters, get to the center of the creature then take it-"

Seemingly out of nowhere, a kick connected with Aquagirl's face. Falling on her side, she readied a water bearer as Robin and Kid Flash readied to attack when a sudden wave knocked them off their feet.

"Three against two," a female voice said.

"Might wanna rethink those odds," said a male voice.

Forming beside a tall, white skinned woman with sharp facial features and short, light purple hair, a watery pillar shaped itself into an equally tall man with similar features, hair, and even elf-like pointed ears. Both wore white one piece sleeveless outfits with dark purple "W" motifs plastered on their torsos.

"Seriously, rethink your odds." Laughing together, after they spoke the same words, the twins readied themselves as the three girls got to their feet.

"Make that four!" Landing beside his friends, Zachary flashed a purple light around his body. Behind him, the creature fell to a knee as both Carter and the other girl attacked him.

"Make that five!"

Leaping down from a perch, a red and black clad male joined the twins along with two more versions of himself.

"Or six." He then added another one of himself as it stepped away from the other. "Or seven. Or eight. Or sixteen." Each time the multiplayer added a number, more and more of him appeared.

"Your move, heroes." The female twin said as she and her brother bumped knuckles which caused a spark of energy to form between them.

The four hero's eyes grew wide as they backed up at the sight they beheld. What began as a fight against a set of twins and a multiplier was now a fight against a multiplier and what was now a large, white, frilled snake with red eyes and purple spines along it's back as the female twin morphed into the thirty foot long animal. Not even Garfield could have become that large of a snake unless he previously came into contact with one. As for the male twin, he grew in size as well, but instead of becoming an animal, he turned into a solid block of ice then stood up. He had transformed into a ten foot tall ice demon with spikes covering most of his being.

"Now tell Ol' Billy again," the red clad multiplier said in sync with his duplicates, "wanna rethink those odds of yours?"


	17. Chapter 17

15.

San Francisco

September 22

19:37 UTC

Flying in a wide arc, Cassie, now going by the moniker Wonder Woman, took hold of her golden lasso and threw the end out to snag a passing block of broken concrete. A car with its alarm blaring flew at her, but instead of dodging it, she held out a fist and threaded her body through it, sending the doors flying as she emerged from the other side.

Debris kicked up as the blonde heroine banked to one side as a massive foot came crashing down. High above her, the foot's owner, a brunette woman going by the name Giganta, let out a roar as she took a swipe at the current Superman, Conner Kent, as he ran distraction along with his wife, Mrs. Martian.

Working as one, the trio had successfully cleared most of the civilians away from the area while the others took cover. It was rare a villain, even one that was a hundred yards tall, to attack a city like this. Most of the criminals with Meta powers had gone into keeping their profiles low, crimes at a more covert level. For someone to cause this much destruction was suspicious, or at least it would be had it not have been for the giantess shouting about her reason of causing such a ruckus.

"Larry!" Shouting loud enough to brake windows, and make the three heroes cover their ears, Giganta shook a bus she had just picked up. "Larry! Get your cheating behind out here, you little coward!"

"All this over an unfaithful boyfriend?" Superman asked as he shoulder rammed into her jaw. "You should just move on."

"Not that easy," Mrs. Martian said as she levitated each of the nine passengers of the bus falling out. She carefully sat them on a building's roof far enough away before rejoining the fight.

"Just saying, there are better ways to go about this than trashing a city." Superman told her.

Holding her arm up with a clinched fist and her forearm facing a car, Mrs. Martian blocked it from hitting her and threw it back at Giganta. "But you have to admit," she then phased through a backhand as the giant woman attempted to return the hit, "she's a woman scorned, nothing rivals that."

"Scorned? "Scorned?!" Giganta yelled. "He cheated on me!"

"I'll take your word for it." Superman yelled back. Blasting Giganta's incoming hand with his simulated heat vision, Superman was ready to deliver a hit to her temple to knock her off balance when he heard a whistle.

"Superman, now!" Flying past the Kryptonian, Wonder Woman passed a length of her lasso to him.

"No questions!" Superman shouted at his wife. He still hated the lasso's effect on whoever holds it as it forces them to tell the truth. Every time he came into contact with it, it never failed that someone had to ask him a question and confess something he would rather keep secret.

Pulling hard on the unbreakable rope, both powerhouses brought the plan to its conclusion. Growing taught, the lasso snapped through parking meters, sliced through cars, coming from all directions and snared Giganta's legs. It had to be hidden as the large woman had a history fighting the previous Wonder Woman and knew her tricks, but with Cassie as the current champion of the Amazons, she now had to contend with new strategies she had not encountered before, a little new with something old.

"What? Uh, naaagh!" Falling forward, Giganta flailed her arms as she was tripped up, her legs being snared by the mystical rope both Conner and Cassie used.

Swooping down, Mrs. Martian used her telekinesis to slow the giantess' fall. Bound in the mystical rope, Giganta shrank back to her normal height with the glowing binds doing the same until she sat on her knees in the middle of the street. With the three heroes joining her to take her in, they were surprised to find she was actually crying.

"Get up," Superman told her as he grabbed a power nullifying bracelet. The device was a step up from the collars used to cancel Metahuman powers and were much easier to carry.

"He cheated on me," Doris, Giganta, said through sobs. "He cheated on me. With a woman. That used to be a man."

Maybe it was the absurdity of the situation, but Conner actually cracked a smile but fought to keep it hidden. He was then elbowed in the ribs by Wonder Woman as his wife gave him a sympathetic look.

"Men," the blonde Wonder Woman said then knelt beside the crying woman.

"I just wanted someone," Doris confessed, still in the rope's mystical hold. "I'm tired of being alone. I thought he was the one."

As both women lent a sympathetic ear and tried to console the once rampaging villainess, a balding middle aged man came out of hiding from a porta-potty near a partially constructed building. Straightening out his suit jacket, he saw the three League members and his former date in the middle of the street.

"Hey, Hey!" he yelled as he made his way to the group. "Arrest her. Arrest her!"

Turning, the super powered heroes wondered who this man was when Doris yelled him to stay away.

"She tried to kill me," Larry, Doris' date declared. "She threatened to kill my girlfriend."

"You mean boyfriend?" Superman asked flatly.

"My sexual preference is my own, Mr. Man. And I thank you for not-"

"You could have told me you were gay!" Doris shouted. "I told you about me!"

"Listen," Mrs. Martian said, "this is really not the right place for-"

"And I accepted you," Larry told her.

"You still cheated," Doris shot at him.

"Look," Wonder Woman said, "yes, Doris did wrong, but from the way I see things, you are just as responsible. Now move awa-"

"Oh no," Larry told her. "Don't pin any of this on me. Just because I like women who used to be men doesn't make me the bad guy. At least he knew how to treat a man and didn't nag him like you did. He's the real woman in all of thi-"

Larry's words came to an abrupt end as Superman backhanded the man, knocking him out. The three women saw the man crumple to the ground and lay unconscious then stared at the young looking Kryptonian who simply shrugged.

"Thanks," Doris told him. "At least not all men are dogs. Bet your wife never has to worry about you cheating on her."

"I never would," Superman told her. "I love her more than anyone and would never betray her like that. I take my vows seriously and swore to always be there for her no matter what, and to me, no other woman compares to how beautiful she is inside and out. She's the mother of my child and has only become more precious and amazing to me everyday since and forever will. No woman can or will ever have my heart and because of that, I...I...GRRAGH, I hate this rope!"

Remembering he still held a piece of Wonder Woman's Lasso, Superman threw it down and stormed off.

"Aww, that was beautiful, Supey," Wonder Woman gushed.

"Shut up," Superman mumbled.

" _Aww, Conner. I love you too."_ Mrs. Martian telepathically told her husband.

Just then, the three got a call to report back to Watchtower.

Happy Harbor

September 22

19: 47 UTC

"Stupid, red hillbilly multiplier!" Moving fast enough to create a dust trail, the young, female Kid Flash tried her best to land a hit on the numerous duplicates of the red costumed individual referring to himself as Billy. "Hold still!"

"Try as you might, darlin," Billy taunted as another of his duplicates vanished, "ain't no one gonna put the hands to ol' Billy."

"Eventually you will run out of clones, or twins, or, RAGH, JUST WAIT TILL I FIND THE REAL YOU!" By this time, she had gone through nine more.

Flipping over a large frilled snake reminiscent of a cobra crossed with a rattlesnake, Robin avoided becoming a meal for the creature. Jaws snapped shut as the reptile narrowly missed the girl's ankle, causing it to change shape into a gorilla to grab the Girl Wonder's staff to bring her down. Her tactic failed as it slipped through her hands from being retracted.

"You're mine!" Robin shouted as she threw a pair of bird-a-rangs, which burst to become a net and clamped around the beast. "Lemon peezy."

Shrinking, the gorilla morphed into a rat and skittered out.

"Crap." Robin then grabbed her bo staff and went back to work. This time, it was against an elephant with six additional tusks protruding from its head.

"This is insane." With her water bearers in the form of swords, Aquagirl cut through one of the hands of the ice giant she faced. While the others were busy with their own enemies, she was trying to come up with a plan of action, something to bring the others together as one to take this team of villains down.

Not noticing the sliced pieces of ice behind her melting almost instantaneously, Aquagirl moved in to take the ice creature down when she felt something wrap around her ankle. The momentary distraction a liquid rope provided was enough time for the creature to land a front kick to her, sending her several yards back into the side of the metal stage. Shaking her head, the Atlantan teen got to a knee and took glances of those around her. It only took a second, but she had an idea.

(-)

Above the fight, Raven and Changeling watched as the youths fought a losing battle. Raven shook her head as her green skinned boyfriend rested on her shoulder as a parrot.

"This fight continues like this," she said, "we just may have to intervene before they get themselves killed.

"RRAGH! Not our orders. RRAGH!" Changeling said in his bird form. "Only watch. Vee hoo!"

"Then would you like to explain how one of them is dead, then?"

"RRAGH! Point taken, momma. Vee hoo."

Raven then looked at the green bird. "Poop on my shoulder and you're dead."

"VEET. Sweet talk won't get you nowhere. Vee hoo."

(-)

Back on the beach, Aquagirl signaled to the others while avoiding being double teamed by the ice creature and the walking purple blob. Once somewhat clear, she pressed a finger to an ear com and began explaining her idea.

"Everyone to me," she ordered. "We need to go about this differently."

"And who put you in charge?" Kid Flash asked as she broke off her attack from Billy.

"Shut it, Kid."

"Make it quick!" Back flipping out of range, Robin avoided being hit by a spiked tail from the beast she fought and fired a grapple line, swinging away to the dark skinned girl.

"Man, this is nasty!" Forming an invisible barrier around himself, Zachary watched as the purple slime oozed around him.

"I am for you!" Swooping in low, Supermartian grabbed his friend by the arm and gave him a lift to Aquagirl with Mar'i close behind.

It took barely five seconds for the group to form a plan, minus the newer teenage girl of course, and sprinting into action. Seen as the biggest threat, the ooze monster was attacked first. Kid Flash created a barrier to keep the others at bay, effectively causing a wall of sand to form as Zachary turned it into glass from an intense burst of heat. With the others cut off, Robin threw down several smoke bombs to disorientate the purple creature as Aquagirl formed a large water shield to protect herself and her friends, as well as the new girl, from what was to come.

Flying high overhead, Supermartian breathed in deep with his eyes closed. Having done this only one time prior, he readied himself to unleash a massive amount of heat like his Kryptonian side was known for. With his eyelids glowing red, he powered himself up then opened them, firing a wide beam of heat from each eye, the light from each making his skin semi translucent with a reddish orange tint. The temperature was incredible as Aquagirl's water shield began to evaporate despite her being a good distance away and using a continuous stream from the ocean.

Giving a loud 'ROAR', the purple creature began to harden. Its glowing, green blisters exploded as the teen bombarded it with massive amounts of heat. Unlike last time in the sewer, Supermartian was able to not hold back as much since his friends were not in immediate danger from him. And then, it was over.

As Supermartian ended his heat barrage, he grew lightheaded and began to fall. Moving fast, the new girl flew up to him and caught him by the arms after he dropped a few yards. Those on the ground turned back, expecting to see the other Metahumans but instead saw noting as they had all disappeared.

Aside from Raven and Changeling flying above them, the teenage heroes were the only ones on the beach with a defeated ooze monster, the body of a man lay sleeping in the middle of the puss as the teenagers celebrated their victory.

None noticed the drone flying away at high speed.


	18. Chapter 18

16.

Metropolis

September 22

20:47 UTC

"So let me get this straight," Alexander said as he looked his 'friends' over, "you four, one of which is a one man army, failed to take down just one of the junior pep squad, and had your numbers reduced in the process?"

Sitting in Alexander's office, the twins and Billy wanted nothing more than to have this debriefing over with. The fight at Happy Harbor was supposed to have ended differently, much differently, and not have cost them a teammate while also taking out or capturing one of the young heroes. While the explanation on their defeat was hard to tell, the information they gathered was explained quite differently.

"Otto was arguably the strongest among you," Alexander told them, "capable of becoming a massive, near invulnerable creature made of plasma. And you three failed in coming to his aid when he needed it. I have told you before, but maybe I was not explicit enough. Watch each other's backs. This is how you protect yourselves and hurt them."

"Aw, come on, Alex," Billy said, "we done what we were s'posed ta do. Plus, we had no idea Mister X was that powerful."

"That 'Mister X' is the son of my father and is owned by this company. Being how his biological parents are Project Kr and a Martian woman, it should go without saying he is extremely powerful, but we need intel of the limits of those powers. As for the others, you were informed on the speedster, Atlantan, and Majick user. The other girl is of no consequence as she has no Meta gene according to information we have recorded on our drones."

Standing from his large chair, Alexander made his way in front of his desk. "I have chosen you due to your power sets. Otto was to lead the charge, tire them out and disarm them. You two, Zan, Jayna, clones of aliens once here on Earth, were to keep them busy as Billy overwhelmed them.

"We tried that," Jayna said. "Aside from the ginger, they were quite whelmed and managed to regroup. The Atlantian led the others and separated us-"

"In which Plasmius was lost to the enemy, I know." Sweeping a hand through his hair, Alexander gave a huff then leaned against his desk. "Cadmus was the first attempt at what Lex wanted for the future, a facility where Metahumans could be created to usher in the next phase of humanity and protect us when need be. Project Kr was our first attempt to make sure we would never have to lose our protectors, to make sure they would be on our side at all times."

"I thought it was for trafficking them," Zan commented.

"That too," Alexander told him. "It was on the cusp of greatness, the infancy of its life. My father wanted nothing more than to protect the human race, to see it thrive the way it should. All his dealings with alien species, civilizations, were to place us as a major power in the grand scheme of things. What we could have gained had it not have been for the thorn that is the so called Justice League. At least, that is as far as some people were to know."

Tapping his fingers on the desk, Alexander grew silent. He looked over the three before him and gave a curt nod. "The plan has changed. To reinvigorate Cadmus, we only need one of the kids. Fortunately, the group has been infiltrated. If all goes smoothly, I'll have my father's property back and Cadmus will be reborn. In the meantime, I want you three to keep tabs on them. Make sure Mar'i's mission goes smoothly, and take out the wannabe heroes at the first opportunity you get."

Happy Harbor - Underground Black Ops base

September 22

20:46 UTC

"You're insane, you know that? Utterly insane!" Marching around Carter, Lorena smacked him on the back of the head. "You don't know who this girl is and you put our lives in her hands?! Civilian lives in her hands?!"

"Not to mention you ignored us for her!" Irey said as she threw her goggles at the teen boy's face. "We needed the help!"

"And the extra fire power." Taking her cape off, Carrie tossed it over Carter's head. "But no, you were busy staring at her jiggly bits-"

"And those are some very nice bits," Zachary told his friend once the cape was removed. He then exchanged a knuckle bump with him. "Nice jiggly."

"Got that right," Carter agreed.

"Pigs," Irey commented.

"Hey, if it were a guy and looked like this," Carter morphed his face to match that of a popular teen idol, "you'd be singing a different tune." He then went back to normal.

"Hey, Alex Dyrdreck is a talented singer slash cinnamon bun that needs to be protected at all costs," Carrie stated with Irey agreeing.

"Or what if it were Arthur jr.?" Zachary asked.

To this Lorena blushed. The sly smile on her face said it all.

"See, this is why we didn't work out," Carter told her.

"Hey, at least we can trust AJ," Lorena shot back. "This new girl, who knows who she is? And if she really is Lex Luthor's daughter, guess what? You have the hots for your own cousin!"

"Dude, she's right," Zachary said. "That's some galaxy far, far away stuff right there."

"Hey, she came on to me first," Carter told her. "If She is related to me by blood, then why do so in the first place? So by that logic, she can't be my-"

"Your what?" The words came a moment after the door to the conference room the five teens occupied slid open. It was the new girl, and she had a smile on her face.

Batcave

September23

00:02 UTC

It had been another long day for Dick Grayson. He was used to it. Being both a police officer and the current Dark Knight has him investigating a myriad of mysteries, the most current was the new girl his daughter and friends had brought back to the Happy Harbor base with them.

Under normal circumstances, anyone found in the field would not be allowed in any one of the team headquarters, but the black ops base was equipped for this sort of situation. A Boom Tube allowed access with the only way out being another Boom Tube or Zeta Platform. Cameras were situated virtually everywhere with power dampeners set to activate should the need arise. It was something Bruce thought up during his time as Batman, one that Dick carried over at his request.

"So explain to me again, why let this girl in?" Standing beside him, Barbara sipped from a water bottle and watched the large screen of the Batcomputer her common-law husband studied.

"Keep your friends close, enemies closer," Dick answered. "I ran her face through the computer's software and it came back as a ninety nine point seven percent match to Lex Luther and Queen Bee's daughter pulled from various sources."

"We know that," the auburn haired woman answered. "Plus she answered every question we had for her and passed the Martin mind, which unless she's willing to probe deeper, can be tricked, and the Kryptonian test, which can be passed by keeping the heart steady, which means she could be highly trained to pass interrogations."

"But not the Amazonian rope test. If Wonder Woman did not have to take Giganta in for her rampage, we could have had our answer as to what this girl is doing here." Leaning back in his chair, Dick templed his fingers. "Mar'i Luthor. Appears shortly after the dictator, Queen Bee has passed and yet there is no evidence she ever gave birth in Byalya or American soil. Facial cross comparisons show no similarities between her paternal and maternal relatives. All we have is a birth certificate-"

"Which can be faked," Barbara commented.

"And Luthor's word."

"Which means hardly anything unless it benefits him. Look, Dick," Barbara sighed, "have you thought of cross comparing her to other people?"

"Who else? Lex and Queen Bee were listed as her parents. They were the only ones seen around, well, Lex was the only one seen around her and there are no other women besides Mercy, a cyborg, who has been around her."

Moving Dick aside, Barbara typed a few commands into the computer. Once again, the facial comparison software booted up and mapped Mar'i's facial features against, not her parents, but the League members. It then stopped on two individuals.

"Sometimes, you need to see things through a parent's eyes. Not Batman's." She then kissed her common law husband's cheek and headed out. "Not that I'm accusing you of cheating, since the time frame doesn't match, but until we can get a DNA sample, this is all we have to go by."

Staring at the screen with his mouth open, Dick saw several features on Mari's face highlighted in pink and others in purple. Underneath her photo were two other faces. One was his. The other was Koriander's, also known as Starfire. Both had a high percentage of facial matches to the teen girl.

"Lex," Dick whispered, "what have you done?"

Happy Harbor High School

September 25

10:06 UTC

Sitting in the second row of history class, Carter slumped in his chair with his book open on his desk. As the teacher went on with their lecture, Carter's mind went back to the other night after bringing Mar'i back to the black ops base.

 _It was like being in trouble all over again. Both his mother and father told him to wait in his room after getting back to the fortress his uncle Clark once inhabited. Technically he still did, only in a much smaller way._

 _Sitting in his room, Carter dried his hair. Like his father, he preferred his showers scalding hot since it was the only way for him to feel the water due to his ultra durable skin. No sooner had he tossed his towel aside when his parents knocked on his door and entered on his readiness for them, his father with his hooded shirt over his shoulder and mother still in uniform. Both stood at the foot of his bed, a few feet before him with Conner slightly ahead of M'gann. Silence enveloped them for a moment or two until his father finally broke the lapse in sound._

" _She's a Luthor, stay away from her," Conner told his son then turned to leave._

" _Nah, ah," M'gann said as she grabbed her husband's arm, "not that easy, slick."_

" _Dad?" Carter asked._

 _Letting out a huff, Conner placed a hand on his hip and scratched the back of his head with the other. "Okay, so, after talking about it, we, uh, we don't entirely trust her."_

" _But, dad," Carter began to say, "she helped with the civilians. She was there helping the stragglers get away like you trained us to do."_

" _But that doesn't mean she's on our side," M'gann told him. "This could be a ruse."_

" _Or she could want to join us."_

" _Carter," Conner said. "She's not Lex's daughter. Or Queen Bee's daughter. Now until we do a blood test, there's a high probability she's not related to them. Barbara told us just now. She could be a clone."_

" _A clone?" Carter asked. "But there you go, she's not really a Luthor. If she's cloned from someone else, then she's-"_

" _We told you about what they've done, how evil they were." Conner broke in. "You think anyone associated or related to him would be interested in things other than themselves or care for others?"_

 _Carter stared at his father for a moment then widened his eyes as he glanced at his mother._

" _You know what I mean, son," Conner cleared. "We know nothing about her. She literally popped up out of nowhere with no mention of any relationship or pregnancy between Bee and Lex. She doesn't even remotely resemble either of them. She could have been created and sent here to gather intelligence as a mole or kill us when given a chance."_

" _Did you even talk to her?" Carter asked. "I've got to know her before this and she doesn't come off as someone who wants to kill us. She's had plenty of chances to get to me but-"_

" _So you knew about her abilities," Conner said._

" _Well, no but-"_

" _So she failed to tell you she had powers until she wanted you to know. See, Carter, this is what we've been talking about before coming in here. It was convenient she was with you at the fair. It was convenient she suddenly powered up and saved people during an attack. And it was convenient she did all this after enrolling in the same school as you. We don't know her plan or what she wants and at this point-"_

" _But what about you?" Carter asked._

" _What about me?" Conner responded._

" _You're a half clone of Lex Luthor and Uncle Wally, Kaldur, and Dick got you out of Cadmus. You could have killed them when you had the chance but didn't. You could have pretended to love mom then kill her, but you didn't. They all trusted you even though you're just like Mar'i."_

" _Carter," M'gann spoke up, "I understand what you're saying, but from first hand experience, we think being around Mar'i is too dangerous," Carter was about to say something when the Martian woman held her hand up to suggest he wait a moment, "at this time."_

 _Looking at her husband, M'gann let out a huff and caught herself scratching the back of her head, a trait she picked up subconsciously from her husband at sometime. "When we started out, we all were naive. We trusted each other first and foremost before knowing one another then learned how dangerous that was in our darkest hour. We don't want the same to happen to you kids."_

" _That's why we tell you these stories about when we first became a team and met each other," Conner told his son. "So you can learn how vulnerable we were. Luthor could have had anything he wanted done to her before his assassination. She could be working for a newly formed Light or some other maniac."_

" _Or she could just want to be her own person like you, dad." Looking up at his father with a hopeful gaze, Carter saw the usually firm expression his father had soften a bit._

 _Taking his shirt and handing it to M'gann, Conner stepped toward his son and motioned for him to stand. He then embraced him tightly and was hugged in return. "We can't force you to do things. All we ask is for you to be careful. She could be up to something or genuine, we don't know yet. Just be careful and watch yourself around her. You're my son. Whatever happens to you, I feel it too. I know we should give others a chance, but keep your guard up around her."_

" _I will, dad." Separating from Conner, Carter was met with a hug and kiss on the cheek from his mother._

" _You know what to look out for, Carter," M'gann told him. "We love you. Just make sure you don't give her a chance to hurt you and think with your brain."_

" _As opposed to what?" their son asked._

" _As if you don't know," Conner told him as M'gann separated from him and rolled her eyes with a huff._

" _If this turns into a father son moment, I'm out. But keep on mind, should she have some trace of Lex in her genetic makeup, this could get awkward with the way you've been talking about her with your friends." Patting Conner's shoulder, M'gann mentally told him something as she left the room._

" _Yeah," Conner breathed out. "Just make sure it doesn't get awkward."_

The shrill sound of the bell stirred Carter from his thoughts. It was already time to switch classes and students rushed to get out of the classroom as fast as they could. Taking her time, as Carter was slow to get up, was Joslyn who whispered to one of her friends to take off without her. The young girl quickly did a last second makeup check in a compact she had before grabbing her bag and books.

"So happy you're okay, CK," Joslyn said as she wrapped her arms around the surprised teenager. "I was looking for you at the fair when that thing attacked and then some deranged guy picked me up."

"Deranged?" Carter asked knowing full well she was talking about him.

"The least said the better. But what about you? Were you hurt? Where did you go?"

Shouldering his bag, Carter grabbed his binder and headed for the door. "I'm fine. More durable than I look."

"Then how about we do something together this weekend?" Moving in front of the boy she had no idea she was talking about, Joslyn crossed her arms, making sure her early bloomers were framed for Carter. "My parents won't be home Saturday. We could have some fun in the pool. In my privately fenced in backyard." Her smile promised him everything a teenage boy would want from the hottest girl in school.

Before Carter could respond, he glanced over the more than interested girl and saw Mar'i standing outside the room. She waived at him with a smile and made a mocking choking gesture as she pointed at Joslyn before silently laughing.

"I'll uh, I'll get back to you on that." Moving past Joslyn, Carter joined Mar'i in the hallway. Behind him, the previous girl huffed angrily at the sight of the two.

Even though his parents told him to be wary of her, Carter still felt something. Maybe it was due to her being like him, a super powered teen hiding what they are in front of everyone. Or it could have been the attention he got from her that felt different from the others. Although, if she was related to Lex and was his biological daughter, then it would mean Carter has a half sister/cousin, someone to relate to given how he was a genetic anomaly. Then if she was a clone that was not related to him, then there was no harm in him thinking about how good she looked in her skin tight outfit. He just desperately hoped for the latter.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry for this story taking as long as it is. Between long work hours and home life, its hard to just sit and write. But its still slowly getting done. Also, I cant believe today is the last three episodes of season three of YJ and the day Godzilla King of the Monsters comes out. Mind...blown.**

17.

Happy Harbor

October

For the last week, Mar'i was gradually allowed to work with the group of teens. It was needless to say that all eyes were on her every time she showed up to participate in group exercises. A blood test was performed as well as using Cassie's Lasso of Truth. She passed, which was why she was allowed to be at the base with the leaders from the three teams watching her carefully while testing her powers. As for the blood test, all but a few were surprised when it was announced her genetic parent's identities.

This, of course, put a strain on various people.

Her status in school instantly changed after a few days back as she was dropped off in a stretch limo with a bodyguard opening the door for her while the driver waited patiently. Students immediately gave her their attention as the girls behaved like satellites around her and the boys attempted to show off. None registered to her as she was always seen around Carter, much to the annoyance of the self proclaimed "queen" of the school, Joslyn.

The two were almost inseparable as Mar'i coyly hung onto his arm when they met up. Even Carter's friend, Carlos noticed a change in the teen's behavior as Carter began to show up late for class every now and then. The days they were supposed to go to the movies, meet up for lunch in the cafeteria, check out the new comics, movies, video games, and such, Carter had shirked them all to the point the Hispanic boy began to think he was no longer wanted as a friend anymore.

But that was not all.

Black Ops Base:

"Again?!" Adjusting her shirt and tying it in a knot above her stomach, Irey stared daggers at Carter who flew into the training center below ground where the others were working out.

"Sorry," Carter told her as he landed and morphed his clothing to that of gym shorts, sneakers, and a tank top. "We were held up."

"It was my fault entirely," Mar'i told her. "I needed to ditch my driver and bodyguard after school and Carter was kind enough to help me."

"Three days in a row?" Zachary asked.

"My brother's really overprotective sometimes," Mar'i said, "and since he thinks Carter's my boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend?!" The group of teens said in unison as Carter blushed.

Central City:

It was another night of surprises for the teens. Launching a one person robbery spree, Billy hit over fifty jewelry stores, drawing the attention of the teens as they had a personal stake in taking him down. Trying to lead the others, Aquagirl issued orders while Kid Flash attempted to round up a dozen or so Billys on her own. Robin managed to crash into Zachary as he went for a spell to freeze the copies in place and SuperMartian misjudged an attack, the aftermath resulted in a hydrant exploding and Billy getting away, albeit without his loot.

All this while Mar'i tried to help but was ignored as the Aquagirl had yet to trust her.

Hoover Dam, Nevada:

The next familiar face they went up against was one of the twins attacking a hydro electric plant meant to replace the aging Hoover Dam. The current barrier was in desperate need of repair and its replacement was designed to generate higher amounts of energy than its predecessor, meaning it could power close to three to four states with the amount of energy it could supply.

This time, the teens had a plan as Aquagirl led the charge with a shark tailed Supermartian providing backup. Zachary made sure the dam was secured by using a spell to freeze the water, creating an additional wall while Kid Flash searched the interior of the new and old plants for bombs. As she brought them out, Robin disarmed them as well as evacuate any workers or tourists they came across. Mar'i; however, was left out of the mission, charged with "protecting" the Supercycle on loan from Titan Tower where Sphere would normally be plugged into the computer systems of the League and various teams.

With the dams cleared and safe, and after a drawn out fight with the water shifting woman, the team of vigilante teenagers made their way beck to where the Supercycle was stashed. Given two of the five could fly, it did not take long for them to make it back with Supermartian carrying Aquagirl, and Zachary levitating both Kid Flash and Robin.

"And under the cover of nightfall," Kid Flash narrated in a dramatic voice, "the team of next gen heroes kicked butt, making their parents proud of them and hopefully forgetting about how the charming and gorgeous speedster was grounded for falling asleep during her math class. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Kid Flash and Company!"

Giving a unanimous moan, the others scoffed at the "team name" and settled down next to the Supercycle.

"We gotta hurry back home," Zachary told his friends, "I still have English homework due tomorrow."

"I still have to finish my project for Science class," Robin added.

"What subject?" Irey asked.

"Human reproduction."

Snickering, Zachary stopped himself, as did Supermartian, at what they could only guess at what the young girl's project looked like.

"(Sigh) Boys," Aquagirl muttered.

"Maybe Mar'i and Carter could, wait, where is Mar'i?" Looking around the area, Kid Flash could find no trace of the new addition.

"I told her to wait right here." Grabbing a light, Aquagirl shone it around the sentient cycle.

"Sphere, girl," Supermartian asked. "Where did Mar'i go?"

Receiving a series of beeps, Supermartian waited for the living machine's onboard translated to work. "She heard a noise? Did you pick up on anything?"

Sphere answered with a few more beeps.

"What she say?" Kid Flash asked.

"Said there was a heat signature fifty yards west but she can only detect Mar'i's right now." Taking to the air, Supermartian flew in the new girl's direction.

"Carter," Aquagirl said sternly. "Carter!"

No sooner had Supermartian took off when the others heard Mar'i's footsteps among the grass. Landing some twenty feet from the group, Supermartian found himself face to face with the aforementioned girl. She let out a surprised shriek as she stepped out from a large bush.

"Geez, handing out heart attacks?" Mar'i asked.

"Sor-" Supermartian began.

"Where were you?" Aquagirl demanded.

"Um, classified?" Mar'i answered.

"I told you to stay with Sphere," Aquagirl reminded her. "Now where did you go?"

"It's private," Mar'i told her with a little more emphasis.

"Listen new girl," Aquagirl said, "as leader of this team, when I give an order, I expect it to be followed. You were ordered to stay here and decided to leave, why?"

"Lorena," Supermartian interrupted then was cut off himself.

"I had to pee, alright?" Mar'i shouted. "Nature called and I had to answer. But before I could say anything to Sphere, I thought I heard a noise that sounded like footsteps so I checked it out then took care of business. Happy?"

Standing with her arms crossed, Lorena had a slight sneer as she looked the cloned girl over. "No, not one bit. Going by what Sphere said on her translator, you had been gone longer than necessary. You also could have gone nearby for your business."

"Look, gill girl," Mar'i said defensively, "you may think we can use the restroom anywhere we want to on dry land, but we can't. We like privacy and to go discreetly if there is no restroom nearby. We can't just let 'er rip like we would if we were underwater."

"We don't even do that," Lorena argued. "And this is now off the subject of where you were. I don't trust you, it's obvious, but I will work with you because it is my father's wish to respect his friendship with the others. So the next time I say stay, you stay!"

Getting in Lorena's face, Mar'i flashed her eyes a bright green. "You don't trust me? Fine. I don't want to be around you if that's how you feel. Consider this my resignation."

"Mar'i!" Reaching out, Supermartian tried to stop Mar'i as she took off. Watching as she faded from view, he turned to his Atlantian friend. "Nice."

Taking off himself, Supermartian left his friends behind with Lorena shouting after him. He too disappeared into the night as he went after Mar'i, much to Lorena's protests.

"So," Zachary said as Lorena fumed, "what now?"

To this, his answer was simple, Lorena just stared into the night sky without a word.

(-)

"Mar'i!" Streaking across the sky, Supermartian finally caught up to the fleeing girl. During the day, it was impossible to see what occurred when the teenage girl flew, but since it was night, he could see a faint purple streak behind her as well as a matching aura around her. "Mar'i, stop!"

"For what, Carter?" she responded the moment he caught up. "You want your tuna trollop to tell me off some more?"

"It's not like that. She never trusts no one unless she's known them-" He had to dodge a surprised hawk Mar'i flew around. "Could you stop, please?!"

The phrase 'stopping on a dime' was the only way to describe how fast Mar'i stopped, causing her follower to overshoot the girl.

"Look," Supermartian began, "Lorena-"

"Carter, she made it perfectly clear she doesn't want me around. They all have."

"She just needs to warm up to you."

"It's been weeks," Mar'i pointed out. "If she needed time to trust me, she's had it. I've had her back in training, on missions, I even offered to help constantly by going out first to recon. She doesn't like me, she doesn't trust me, and she doesn't want me around. And the others would have said something if they felt differently."

"I'll talk to her."

"She won't listen! You won't listen!" Placing a hand on her forehead, Mar'i gave a sigh. "Being a Luthor, it's a never ending nightmare. The public knows him as a great man, a President assassinated before them. I have to live up to the standards he set and am expected to raise the bar higher. Your friends know him as a wannabe world conquer who needed to be brought down for the things he did behind closed doors. And where does that leave me? Right in the middle where no one knows what to do around me except what truth they think they know. As a father, he was there for me. He treated me like any good father would treat their daughter, but without friends willing to see that, that I'm not a threat, what can I do?"

Floating before her, Carter had no answer. He just let his head sink and tried to come up with an answer but failed to do so.

"Carter, I like you. Since the first day I saw you, I liked you and thought maybe you would know where I'm coming from with who your dad is. I told you everything about me and was surprised when I learned who, what I was. You told me you even thought you weren't supposed to exist. Maybe I'm not supposed to also."

She sniffled then wiped her eyes. "I'm, I'm going to leave. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you and your friends. I didn't want to come between you all. I just wanted to have some friends of my own. Maybe something more."

"Something more? Carter asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "But I guess it was too much to ask fo-"

Cutting her off, Carter quickly shot forward and kissed her. His hands framed her face and eyes closed tight, hoping she would not do something like blast him into the next state. Instead, she responded by placing her hands on his forearms and slowly pulled them down. Locking eyes for a moment, both remembered to breathe then went right back into the kiss.

Far below the two flyers, hidden in the shadows, Zan watched the teens embrace. It was almost impossible, but he had managed to keep up with the two as he flew through the forest in the form of an owl and had just barely got to their position in time. Having his ears pick up on what they were saying, he grinned and shook his head.

"Slick, girl." Raising his hand, he looked a USB drive over he had received from Mar'i several minutes ago. "Your old man would be proud."

He then shifted into an eagle and flew off into the night.


End file.
